Blood Choice
by ABitOfBlack
Summary: Ava's life is completely changed after her parents make their choice. And now Ava has made hers. Friends with the Weasley twins, she joins the Order, finds a new family, new friends and Sirius. Also has: Tonks, Remus, Draco, Charlie. NOT DH compliant.
1. Taking the first step

_Disclaimer: Big __surprise, I don't own it... otherwise I'd be rich! Filthy, filthy rich...and famous, and Sirius would be very much alive!_

_Thanks to Narcissa B Malfoy and Death Eater Bella for motivation and editing help! I heart you both!_

_This is__ NOT DH compliant and is based after HBP, probably a few years later. However! Sirius is not dead, neither is dear old Voldy, but Dumbledore is. Obviously this is OC/Sirius centric, but lots more drama is involved! Lots of Fred and George, also has Tonks, Remus, Draco, Charlie, along with the usual crowd. Enjoy... _

_(Slightly revised, I'm slowly trying to fix up the little mistakes (like spelling, grammar), not story wise, sorry for any confusion.) _

* * *

Taking the first step

Stepping into the shop wasn't the hard part.

_I've just got to walk in, that's all…_

Talking to old school friends wasn't the hard part.

"Hey you guys!" The store was completely empty, but at 12:30 on a Wednesday, I had expected as much. Most people were probably out getting lunch, which is where I hoped to be soon.

"….Fred? George? …Guys? GUYS!" _Where the hell are they???_

"We're out back!" Yelled – I think it was George...

"Wow, when did you learn to scream so loud?" Fred said, feigning to ring out his ears as I walked into the back of the store. I stuck my tongue out at him. Laughing, he rushed over and hugged me tightly. George followed suit.

"A pleasure to see you after so long!" He said before they both went back to digging strange objects out of a box in the centre of the room. I took a seat at the table which was crowded by a myriad of strange coloured boxes and vials of who knows what.

"Yea, how long has it been George, since we last saw our dear friend?" I cringed at the hint of bitter sarcasm.

"A few months, I believe. Though there was an owl thrown in here and there." _So I haven't been the best with staying in touch with my friends after graduating from Hogwarts, but I had my reasons!!_

"Interesting." Fred said, raising an eyebrow. I gave them a weak and guilty smile. After all, I had a favour (or two) to ask, so I wasn't going to argue…for once. They knowingly smiled at each other before turning back to me.

In unison they asked, "How can we help?" _How did they know?_

"I need a job?" They were confused. And they didn't believe me. _This is a good start… _

They had every right to be confused because you see, my family, the Dakin's, are rich to say the least. Not just 'oh my god they own a mansion' rich. No, no. It was more like 'oh my god she got diamond earrings for saying her first words' kind of rich. I was up there with the Malfoy's! So yeah, it was strange that I was asking for a job.

"Close your mouth, boys. The truth is…" _This is going to be easy to explain…_ "I had, sort of, a falling out with my parents and so I moved out." At this news, the boys mouths fell even lower; they didn't seem to buy it completely. "I mean, I have enough in my account to last a long while, but it wouldn't hurt to get a job, right? So I thought, why not try, considering you two are the most awesome friends ever! And I am such a lovely person that could prove to be a valuable employee with excellent customer service skills!" _Speaking of blabbing buffoons! _I plastered a wide cheesy grin on my face, which actually kind of hurt. The boys chuckled as I tried to 'sell' my case to them. They looked at each other then back at me. _They sure do that a lot!_

"Like you even had to ask!" Fred quirked.

"We'd be more than happy to oblige!" I sighed inwardly. I knew they'd say yes, but still…

"Really!? Oh Merlin!" _One down, one more to go. _"Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it!" _Oh so very much!_

"Hell! You can start tomorrow if you want!" George went on with a shrug.

"After you tell us what happened with your parents." Fred added pointedly.

Now came the REALLY hard part.

"I… err… well, it's complicated." I laughed nervously. I could feel sweat breaking out... I wondered how they'd take it. They both had put down whatever they were doing and were now looking at me, clearly quite concerned. This wasn't helping one bit! "Well, ok…" _It's now or never_! I bit my lip before continuing. "You both know I'm pure blood, but I don't hold too much stock in the 'blood' way of thinking." They both nodded. Sensing perhaps the difficulty I was having, they both came and sat at the table on either side of me. Looking at them both, touched by their concern I continued, "Well, my parents seem to care very much about it all. And so, they decided it would be best to, err, well, bcom-eath-trs." I said the last part VERY fast.

"They what?" Fred asked. _Damn._ Taking a deep breath I repeated, "They became Death Eaters."

* * *

_Whatever you think, please review, as it will encourage me to write more, and lord knows I need the motivation... be kind (as much as possible. I mean, if it's crap, then it's crap, right?). I mean no offence to peoples._

_Thanks for reading!!__ … and now press the button…_


	2. Shocking the Twins

_Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1!_

_Thanks again to Death Eater Bella and Narcissa B Malfoy. I heart you both! And t__hank you Werewolves Rock for your review!! I'm glad you like! VERY motivating!_

* * *

"They became Death Eaters."

I've done the impossible! With a simple sentence, all colour from the perpetually red faces of the twins completely drained. They both sat still, staring at me wide eyed. I can't say I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction... among the various I had thought of.

"Wh-What?" Fred was the first to speak. Both of their eyebrows had disappeared some where above their hairline.

"But how?"

I sighed. "The war is here, and they chose their side." The shock on their faces softened with concern. "It's ok. I've come to terms with it, and now I'm making my decision."

"We're so sorry Ava. When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago. I only found out yesterday. They wanted me to join as well… but I… no." Shaking my head I looked down at my hands. I was having more difficulty with this than I thought I would.

"We're glad you didn't." George placed a hand on my arm supportively. I looked up at them and upon seeing the compassion in their eyes I began to get a bit teary.

"I mean, you're a right pain as it is at the moment! Could you imagine how annoying you would be on the other side?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Merlin Fred, that WOULD be scary! An 'Ava' Death Eater." He mock shuddered at the thought. I lightly punched both of them.

I knew of all people, they wouldn't freak out. I really didn't need people to judge me just because my parents had turned Death Eater on me. I mean, it wasn't my fault and it didn't mean I shared their views! _They are just more… strange? Extreme?_ No. They are Death Eaters and simply evil. There's no more to it and I'm just going to have to get used that.

"So, I don't suppose your staying with your parents any more?" George asked.

_Ah…_

"Well, actually, there was one more thing I needed to ask…" They chuckled before exchanging a knowing look. "Well I left my home this morning, pretty early, with just a few things. And I haven't exactly found a place to stay yet so… I was wondering if I could crash at your place for a few days until I found something."

"I'm sure we can come up with something. We have a room on top of this shop so you can stay here the night." Fred answered.

"We have a few people to talk to, but I'm sure a safer, more 'home' like place can be found for you." They were now eying each other.

"Thank you guys SOOOOO much!!" I hugged them both. "Um… what do you mean? If you don't stay here, then where do you go every night? Surely not back to the Burrow."

"Err… no. The Burrow's just not safe any more." George explained.

"There's another place. But we'll explain all that later! Firstly, we need food!!" I smiled at Fred's melodrama. My curiousity urged me to ask what this other place was, but I pushed it to the back of my mind at the mention of food.

"Well of course we do! We're all overdue for lunch! You'll, ofcourse, be joining us Ava." With that, George pulled out his wand and said a few incantations. Suddenly the strange objects from the table were replaced with a nice lunch setting and enough food to feed ten.

"Our mum makes our lunch for us." George said sheepishly after seeing my shock and disbelief at the amount of food on the table.

"It's a good thing she knows about that endless pit you both call a stomach!"

"Indeed!" Fred said, raising a chicken leg ceremonially before sticking in his mouth.

I was glad the heaviness of my situation had been forgotten for the moment as we dug in to Mrs. Weasley's glorious cooking. _Now THIS I could get used to!_

* * *

_Hope you liked!!! I know not much happened, but Sirius WILL appear in the next chapter, so stay tuned! I just needed to set the premise of the story and all that jazz... so bear with me._

_Review please!!! _


	3. What's an Order?

_Thanks to Ramzes and Good Girl'z Dead for the reviews!_

_And here is Chapter 3!! Enjoy!_

* * *

I hate mornings. I really do. Well, it's more the waking up part that I have issues with as it takes a long while before logical and coherent thoughts are able to form in my mind. 

This morning was no different.

The warm morning light seeping through the curtains hit my eyes and made them flutter open. The sleep-induced blurry image of my surroundings confused me. I shot up with my wand ready in my hand, focusing my eyes to scan the room. _Okay, no one in here… _I sighed in relief and put my wand down. Suddenly, a thought hit me. _Err…where is 'here'?_ I was in a nice comfy single bed with a patchwork quilt. The bed was in the centre of the room with a large window on the left wall, a dresser against the wall opposite the bed and a dark green door to the right of the bed. It was a nice simple room. _It's not a cell or dungeon, so that's good…_

I heard a knock on the door and I swiftly aimed my wand towards the attacker. Okay, so I don't think an attacker would actually knock, but I was in a strange, albeit nice room and I still wasn't thinking straight.

"Hey, you awake yet?" The voice brought me back to where I was and what I was doing here. I smiled at my ridiculous self before answering. "Yeah, I just woke up, come on in."

The door opened to reveal George.

"Still not a morning person, I see." He looked at my dazed eyes, messed up hair and generally shambled self. He came over and sat at the foot of my bed.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I asked, "And you are?"

"I woke up and got here didn't I?"

"Yes, I can see that. I AM impressed!"

"I surprise myself! Anyways, me and Fred got you some breakfast, so hurry on down or else there won't be any left."

"I'll be down in a moment." With that, George got up, patted my head and walked back down to the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Showered and more awake, I sat at the table in the back room of the shop, finishing my breakfast. I heard the door to the shop open and a voice ask, "Morning Fred, George. What exactly did you want to show me?" The shop hadn't opened yet so I was easily able to hear what was said. The man's voice sounded familiar, but for the life of me, I couldn't place it.

"Right this way." Fred said and I could hear the three of them making their way towards the back room. I was beyond confused until I saw the man walk in behind the twins.

"Professor Lupin!" And now I was shocked.

"Ava Dakin?" I nodded. "What are you doing here?"

_Talk about getting straight to the point! _"I… err-"

"Long story short, her parents are Death Eaters." Fred cut in after seeing my discomfort.

"They told her the day before yesterday." George continued.

"So she left home and came here looking for a job-"

"And a place to stay." Professor Lupin's eyes had widened and then he looked at me intently.

"Just for the night. I plan on looking for an apartment or something today." I hoped to sound like I knew what I was doing, and not just a lost little soul.

"Your parents are Death Eaters?" I nodded. "I never would have imagined…" He was beyond shocked.

"And they wanted me to join." I said with downcast eyes. I respected this man and was afraid of what he would think of me.

"And obviously you don't want to join." He said with a slight nod, smiling at me warmly. I returned his smile. I was glad he understood and I began feeling more confident and relieved knowing that he didn't think I was evil. "So what did you say to them?"

"Well I told them I would think about their offer. I already knew that I didn't want sell my soul, but by asking me I knew they weren't exactly giving me an option. They just sort of expected I'd follow them. I believe they were surprised that I wanted to even think about it." I paused as I remembered the shock, and even a hint of disappointment flash in their eyes. "So in the morning, I packed a few things and I went to a lake and sat by it for most of the morning just… thinking. At about lunch time, I got hungry and I decided I couldn't just sit around all day and had to do something." I shrugged. "So I came here."

"So your stomach brought you here?" Fred asked incredulously. I ignored him and continued.

"I knew Fred and George would have taken my parents' new found interest in joining evil cults more easily than most, so I went to them. And thank Merlin, they took it well." I smiled at my two friends.

"We hired her as a shop assistant, and she spent the night here. But we were wondering-" George began.

"Coz it's not safe here, her parents being Death Eaters and all-"

"Who are probably looking for her-"

"Do you really think they'd be looking for me?" I hadn't considered that they might look for me. But then, I had just upped and left and they probably didn't want me telling other people they were now Death Eaters.

"Of course they would be. They are your parents after all." The Professor said before turning to the twins. "I think I know what you two are getting at. And I agree. That would be best I believe. I'll just go now and quickly ask the others. I'll be back before lunch." He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ava, you did the right thing. You have nothing to worry about now." I smiled up at him as he turned to leave.

"So what are you two getting at?" I asked the twins. "What was the Professor talking about? What's he going to ask and to who?" The twins merely shared a glance at each other, and then walked back to the front of the store chuckling at my confusion, or perhaps my curiosity. "Fine! Don't answer me! I don't even want to know!" I called out from the back trying to sound like I didn't care even though I was skulking like a three year old.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Only a few hours had past before Professor Lupin walked into the store for the second time that morning, followed by Headmistress McGonagall. The expression on the normally composed Headmistress's face as she looked around the store and its products was a mixture of confusion, fear, awe, shock, surprise and lastly, pride. Yes, she may have given the Weasley twins more detentions than all the other Hogwarts students combined, but she was proud of what they had achieved. She knew their genius and was disappointed when they had dropped – or more appropriately, flown out of Hogwarts, but she seemed she was more than glad they had used their smarts, even if it was for a joke shop.

As I was packing away a Pygmy Puff for a customer, I saw the two greet George and make their way over to me.

"Morning again Ava." Professor Lupin said.

"Good morning Professor, Headmistress."

"Good morning Miss Dakin. It's lovely to see you again." She smiled at me warmly.

"It's her first time visiting the store Ava, so give her a discount on whatever she wants!" George ordered. The Professor and I barely managed to stifle our laughter at the incredulous look on the Headmistress's face.

"Mr. Weasley, as much as I admire the work you have done and appreciate the offer, I doubt I will ever be in need of any of your products here." George merely shrugged at her as she turned her attention to me. "Now if I may have a word with you Miss Dakin."

"Yes of course." I looked at George who winked at me before moving behind the counter to take my spot.

"Let's go to the back room, shall we?" Lupin offered and the three of us made our way to the back of the store.

I laid out three cups of tea and sat down opposite McGonagall and Lupin.

"How are you holding up Ava? Remus has informed me of your situation." She placed a supportive hand over mine as I shot a glance at my old Professor.

"I'm fine, really. A little shaken, I admit, but I've gotten a job here now and I plan on going out to look for a place to stay."

"Oh no dear, living alone is quite out of the question. With your parents now being Death Eaters, your safety is an issue. Being the head of the Order, I must insist you move into a more secure location."

_Huh?_

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't quite understand. I mean, I am quite capable of protecting myself and I can't imagine any 'secure' places or why I would need one. And what do you mean 'Order'?"

"Listen, Ava," Remus began, "your parents may not want to harm you, but that may not be the case for every other Death Eater and even Voldemort himself." I cringed at the name. "They may fear you have information that could help against him." I nodded finally understanding their logic. Then a thought struck me;

"You don't think they would harm my parents because I am now a threat, do you?"

"No, I don't believe they would yet, because _they_ are now the only link to _you_." Again I nodded, but that bit of information didn't exactly comfort me.

"So the Death Eaters will get my parents to look for me so they can kill me, and… that is the only thing keeping my parents alive?"

"I fear that is the case." McGonagall stated grimly. She looked at me intently, registering my reaction. I had paled considerably, feeling light-head and like some one had punched me in the chest. I was not taking this very well. I knew my decision would mean that I was putting myself in danger, but I hadn't realised that my parent's lives would also be in danger because of me. _This is stupid, they are Death Eaters after all and danger comes with that title… but still…_

"Do not regret the decision you made." She continued, practically reading my mind. "Choosing the right path is inevitably choosing the more difficult one." She was sounding more and more like Dumbledore. "Now that you fully understand your situation, Remus has suggested you stay at the Order headquarters."

"Who's headquarters? What's an 'Order'?" Professor Lupin chuckled at my confusion before answering.

"Briefly, the Order of the Pheonix is a group dedicated in defeating Voldemort." Again, I cringed. "We've managed to get quite a few people to join. Your friends, Fred and George, are members too. They provide protective inventions and potions every now and then. It's quite helpful!" I smiled at the thought of pranksters helping defeat Voldemort. "Dumbledore was the founder and leader, of sorts, of the Order of the Phoenix. After his death, Minerva took his place. That's the basic gist; everything else will be clear later on."

"I will be giving you the address, and I strongly _insist_ for your safety to move there, but I can not force you." McGonagall paused, waiting for my answer. I looked at them both, trying to process everything they had said over the last few minutes. It was a lot to take in. I took a deep breath.

"I trust you and trust that you probably know better, so why not." I said, kind of lamely.

"Good!" Professor Lupin said as they both broke out with large grins. "I shall write the address down. Memorise it and then burn the paper. It is protected by the Fidelius Charm and I'm the secret keeper." He added, seeing my confusion. I nodded and after summoning some parchment and a quill, he wrote the address down and passed it to me. The parchment read: _Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London._ After being sure I remembered the address, I pulled out my wand and set the parchment alight.

McGonagall finished her cup of tea and set it down before turning to me. "I believe we should get to the Headquarters soon and have you settled in. I have spoken to most of the other Order members and they all-"

"Mostly all." Lupin interjected.

McGonagall sent a sharp glare at him before continuing. "All agree that this is the best course of action for you at this time." I nodded in understanding.

"I will be able to continue working here though, right?" I didn't plan on living off of others or living in hiding for the rest of my life.

"Yes I think it is important that you continue normalcy as best you can. You won't be alone at the shop, and it is a fairly public place, so I see no immediate or heightened danger at the present."

"Good." I was relieved that I still had something that resembled a normal life.

"Shall we?" She asked, standing and moving towards the door. Professor Lupin also stood up.

"What? Now?" My eyes widened at the suddenness. The last few days were starting to weigh heavily on me, and I felt like I needed a time out. Things were moving too fast!

"Why, yes."

_Fine…_

"I'll go ask the boys if I can have the rest of the day off then."

The twins readily agreed and so I went and gathered my things and began heading out the front door with Lupin and McGonagall.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Headmistress. The discount offer still stands!" George called out. She whipped around and gave them her famous disapproving glare before walking out.

"We'll see you tonight Ava." Fred said, giving me a hug. George came out from behind the counter to hug me as well.

"We're glad you'll be staying with us!" I spotted a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"It'll be good to have another prankster around!" Fred said to his brother, and I saw their calculating eyes brighten at the thought. Their meaning suddenly dawned on me.

"I'm not playing scapegoat for you two any more! I got enough detentions for you guys at Hogwarts! I won't be blamed for any more pranks that I didn't do!" They both merely chuckled at the memories. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the store, smiling to myself. I had a feeling that they would eventually manage to drag me into their pranking schemes and there wasn't much I could do about it, just like it had been at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Ok, so no Sirius again. I lied. I just couldn't fit him in yet, it didn't feel right. But MOST def. in the next chapter!!! I promise! _

_Now review!!! please..._


	4. My new humble abode

_Here's chapter 4 everyone. Hope you like! Thankies for the reviews!!_

* * *

Not many things are able to surprise you when you have grown up in the wizarding world. And yet, here I am standing on the side of the road and watching a building appear out of no where. It would leave anyone gaping in shock.

Except maybe Dumbledore.

Perhaps even You-Know-Who.

"Welcome to your new home." Lupin said with a smile as we walked up the stone steps to the door. "It's best to stay quiet in the hallway." He warned, though for what reason, I don't know. I didn't even bother asking, I was still shocked at how the house had just… squeezed up, as strange as that sounds. I simply nodded as he pulled out his wand and tapped the door with it. I heard many muffled metallic clinks and clatters which ended with the door creaking open.

The dark hallway seemed foreboding as I followed Lupin inside. Standing there, in near complete darkness, I could still tell the place was old, damp, and generally depressing. _Ah…my new humble abode._

Lupin walked over to a few gas lamps and lit them. The illumination made the place look even creepier; with a chandelier overhead covered in cobwebs, peeling wallpaper and old portraits lining the long dark hallway. I raised an eyebrow at Lupin, who with a knowing smile, directed me towards a door at the far end of the hall.

As I entered what looked like the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley rushed over to hug me as Lupin took my bag from me.

"Ava dear. I'm glad you made it safely here. Now sit down and I'll get you something to eat." She said in the motherly voice I loved. Truth is, I loved her fussing over me, unlike my own mother, who although cared immensely for me, she was always 'prim and proper' about showing emotion. Mrs. Weasley's affection was more than welcome, especially now.

"I'll just go place your bag in your room. I'll show you where it is after you've eaten something."

"Thank you Professor."

"You need to start calling me Remus. I haven't been you Professor for many years." I nodded and he left with my bag.

"I would love some lunch, Mrs. Weasley." I said, tiredly slouching into a chair at the table.

"You should call me Molly, as well, dear." She insisted before returning to her cooking.

"Thank you, Molly. How are you and the rest of your family?"

"Very well, thank you. You know how Fred and George are of course." I nodded with a smile. "Arthur is well. Bill and Fleur are expecting - five months left to go." You could tell she was extremely happy and proud of the couple.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Ron, Hermione and Harry continue to work hard at well…" _At what woman?!_ "Charlie says he'll be coming down for a few months next week. I'll be glad to see him. Ginny is in her last year at Hogwarts, of course. She's Head Girl you know, and Captain of the Quidditch team." She was positively beaming. I had no doubt that this family deserved the greatest happiness in the world. "Percy manages to owl every now and then." She smiled sadly. "It's a good improvement, I suppose." I smiled sweetly, but more evil thoughts clouded my mind, _The stupid git needs to be hung upside down and exposed in a field for Voldemort to find and keep as snake food._ She placed a plate heaped with food in front of me and turned back around to place empty dishes into the sink, charming them to clean themselves. "Would you like some tea with your lunch?"

"Only if you'll join me, Molly." She smiled, nodded and bringing two cups of tea over, she sat down opposite from me.

"Remus has explained what happened with you and your parents. I'm very sorry to hear of it. I hope you are dealing alright."

"Yes, thank you I am." I said between mouthfuls. "It is hard. But I am looking into the future now, concentrating on my new job and looking after myself."

"I'm glad to hear it! I just want to know, if you ever need anything, to talk about anything, I am here for you."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Of course, dear."

Lupin walked in as I finished off my lunch and tea.

"I've fire called Minerva to let her know you arrived safely here, Ava. If you're done, I'll show you to your room and you can get settled in." I nodded and went to place the dishes in the sink.

"Don't worry dear, you go on up." Molly said, taking my plate from me. I smiled warmly and followed Lupin out of the kitchen. Again he whispered for me to remain quiet in the hallway and I made a mental note to ask why and not forget again.

As I walked up the stairs, I saw the mounted elf heads and in my shock I stumbled and fell on the stairs. Lupin silently chuckled at me, helped me up and continued to my new room which was on the third level.

"It's not much." Lupin said looking around the room. It was small and modestly furnished. The double bed, however, looked very welcoming and really, that was all I needed.

"Oh, it's fine." I said, sitting on the bed, next to my bag. "Oh, I wanted to ask, why am I to stay quiet in the hallway?"

"There's a portrait down there that is, well, very lively… You will see eventually, I have no doubt." He smiled mischievously. _A Marauder's smile._ I raised an eyebrow.

"Also, what's with the elf heads?"

"Old house elves. Weird, I know." He added, seeing the shocked and disgusted look on my face. "Feel free to explore, but don't touch anything that looks out of place or suspicious, and don't go into locked rooms. This house was has seen some…interesting people. So just be careful. Call for help if anything happens, someone is always around. But now I have some people to owl, and I shall speak to you later." He turned to leave and just before he closed my door he said, "Try to get some rest, these few days would have been quite trying for you."

"Thank you so very much, Remus." He smiled and nodded before shutting the door.

I looked at my bag then at my pillow, then back at my bag. I sat contemplating what to do. Opting for the more pleasant task, I pushed my bag onto the floor and crawled under the covers of the bed. _A nap would do me good! _I thought as I pulled the covers up under my chin and nodded off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ava? Ava!" I heard a voice calling me out of my dreamless sleep.

"Mhhhphmmmph" Was all I managed to get out. Opening my eyes I saw a smiling, young woman with short violet hair staring down at me.

"Ah… you're finally awake!"

"I… err… who are you?" I said groggily, trying to sit up in my bed, without much success. I seemed to have gotten myself tangled in my sheets.

Giggling, the woman replied, "My name's Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks, but I despise that name, so call me Tonks!" I sighed and gave up fighting my sheets.

"It's nice to meet you, Tonks. I'm Avalia, but everyone calls me Ava, but you already knew that." I sleepily responded and tried again to fend off my sheets.

"I see you're fighting a losing battle there. I have a feeling we're going to get along." She laughed as she helped me out of my bed.

"Thank you." She nodded in reply. "What time is it?"

"It's 5 at the moment. Remus said you'd be resting and Molly said to wake you up if you were asleep, so you could clean up or unpack before dinner was to be served - which is at 7 by the way."

"Thank you, again. So Tonks, your name sounds familiar… I think the twins mentioned something about you and Remus." She blushed, but beamed at the same time.

"Yes, Remus and I have been seeing each other for a few years now." She smiled broadly.

"Aww! You two make the cutest couple!" We both giggled.

"Speaking of which, I need to talk to him, so I'll see you later! It was nice meeting you, Ava." She said as she bounded out the door.

After unpacking a the few belongings I had brought with me, and getting a bit freshened up, I decided to head downstairs and explore a little bit before dinner started. Making my way down the flights of stairs, I walked quickly past the elf heads; they freaked me out so much!

Out in the hallway, which seemed darker now that it was late in the afternoon, I figured out which was the kitchen door again. From there I opened a random door to find it was the library. It seemed like an extensive and interesting collection books. _Got to remember to check it out properly!_ The next door I opened seemed to be a closet with a strange arrangement of various objects I couldn't recognise, and remembering Remus' warning, I closed it and moved onto the next door.

This opened up to a living room with an arrangement of old and new couches and chairs around a fire place and coffee table. Looking around I spotted a man who was reading The Daily Prophet. He seemed oddly familiar even though I was sure I had never met the man before. He hadn't heard me come in and as I stared at him, trying to recognise him, I realised how handsome he was. He looked a little pale and gaunt, but with dark shaggy hair and grey eyes, the paleness suited him. I closed the door, purposely making some noise so that the man would hear me. He looked up, and seeming to register some sort of recognition of who I was, he looked back down at his paper. I was taken aback.

_Erm…okay…_I decided to be the civil one and introduce myself. "Hi. I'm Ava Dakin." He barely even acknowledged my existence with his simple nod. "I'm a friend of Fred and George's." Silence. "The Order was kind enough to let me stay here for a while." _And now would be the time to give up..._

The door opened and Lupin came walking in. "Ah, I see you've met Ava." He said to the man sitting opposite me. Gaining no response, Lupin and I shared a look as he went around and sat next to the mystery man. "Sirius, we've talked about this." Lupin reprimanded the man.

"Yes Moony, we have, and you know how I feel about this." They were the first_ kind_ words this 'Sirius' had spoken. _What kind of name is 'Sirius'? _I thought. Then another thought dawned on me, _Wait. Are they talking about me?_

"I'm sorry… is… there a problem?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yes" Sirius shot at me. _Well… okay._

"…I-"

"Honestly Sirius!" Lupin sighed. "I'm sorry Ava for my friend's behaviour. This is-"

"Don't apologize for my behaviour, Remus." Sirius said mockingly. He then turned his gaze to me. He looked me up and down suspiciously as I shifted under his gaze. "I'm Sirius Black. This is my family's house. Enjoy your stay." With that he stood and stormed out of the room.

"Did I… does he not… should I apologise or something? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, Ava. He's simply being ignorant. Of all people, I expected him to understand. I think being stuck in this house is really getting to him." And with that, Lupin got up and left.

_Why do people always leave me in a state of confusion?_

* * *

_As promised, Sirius has finally made his entrance! woo! Sure he's a bit mean at the moment, but all will be explained._

_Now, REVIEW!!!! come on..._


	5. Death Eater spawn!

_Thank you Shrigs for editing! _

_Thanks for the reviews!! I heart you all!_

_And now for Sirius' reasoning..._

* * *

Dinner that night was an interesting affair with only Molly, Arthur, Sirius, the twins and I. Remus and Tonks had decided to eat dinner out together. _Which is just so cute!_ Bill and Fleur were spending some time with Fleur's parents and they would be gone for a few more weeks, while Ron, Hermione and Harry hadn't come back from whatever 'business' they had to do. As I sat at the table enjoying my meal, I mentally kicked myself for forgetting to ask what their 'business' was about, and dinner just didn't seem the appropriate time.

Arthur had come back from work late and we began dinner as soon as he had come in, so our greeting was quite short. He now sat at one end of the table conversing in whispers about what I guessed was Order business with Sirius. Sirius had decided that acknowledging my existence wasn't of importance so he barely, if at all, added anything to the conversation that Fred, George, Molly and I were having about the twins' shop and when they would be releasing their newest product.

"What is it named?" Molly asked.

"Well, we are still deciding on that." George replied.

"What are your choices?" I asked.

"Don't actually have any at the moment." Fred murmured, clearly ashamed at not having come up with anything.

"Do mine ears deceive me? The Weasley twins lacking a creative epiphany? I don't think that's ever happened before!" I teased. I thought I saw Sirius smirk at my remark, but it may just have been a play of light as he turned his attention back to Arthur.

"Not quite, Ava. We just can't think of anything that really strikes out!" Fred said, sounding a bit too defensive.

"Well, what does the product _do_ exactly?"

"If we told you that, we'd have to kill you." I choked on my drink at the ridiculousness of Fred's threat. I raised an eyebrow once I had composed myself again. "You are still a Slytherin, and we won't be revealing our secrets to you any time soon!" I rolled my eyes and saw Sirius return his attention to our conversation.

"I work in your shop! I know ALL your secrets!! Even in Hogwarts, Ella and I ALWAYS knew your secrets!"

"Oh Ava, I forgot to ask. How is dear Ella? Have you spoken to her recently?" Molly enquired.

"Yes! How is our dear old friend?" Fred asked.

"We hear from her less than we heard from you!"

"Well, she has been quite busy with her work. She's been promoted and is head of the serpents and snakes department."

"Typical Slytherins." I heard Sirius mutter.

"Ah yes, Ella is a good kid." Molly said, not hearing Sirius.

"Does she know about…?" George asked. I hesitated before answering.

"No, I haven't spoken to her yet. It's been a week since I last saw her." To the slightly confused looks that struck all the Weasley's (Sirius just raised an eyebrow and focused his eyes on his plate), I explained, "I'm worried her parents might tell my parents, and that would put Ella in danger needlessly. It's all very complicated, really."

"I'm sure it'll all work out." Arthur said encouragingly.

The rest of dinner finished fairly quietly and after helping Mrs. Weasley with cleaning up, I began heading up the stairs only to trip over skin coloured tubes. _That doesn't happen every day!_

"What in Mer-" Suddenly two hands clamped over my mouth. I turned to find Fred and George.

"Shh!!" They both whispered sharply.

"What's going on?" I whispered back, sitting on the steps just below them.

"Remus is back." Fred whispered excitedly.

"He's arguing with Sirius." My eyebrows shot up. From what I saw, they were good friends, why on earth would they argue?

"Really? I can't hear anything." Just as I said this, George stuck one of the ends of the tube at my ear. Suddenly I could hear Remus' voice as Fred pointed at the drawing room.

"Sirius, what is the matter with you? You should be able to relate to her if not anything! Not accuse her of being a spy!"

"Her parents are Death Eaters! We should steer clear of anything remotely Death Eater!" _Remotely Death Eater? Hey!_

"Remotely Death Eater? She renounced her family just like you! She ran away, she should be commended." _You tell him, Remus!_

"Snape 'renounced' it and look what happened there." _What happened there?_

"We still aren't clear what happened with that." _Oh…_

"What about Dung?" _What about what? What's a 'Dung'?_

"He was already shady." _Oh…_

"What about-"

"Sirius," Remus sounded exasperated. "Don't bother starting a list. I'm not asking you to trust the girl; I'm merely asking you to tolerate her. You tolerate Draco, considering…"

"Only because I know he has no other choice. Moony, so many have hurt our side, so many who we have trusted." Sirius pleaded. He sounded so resolved. "After Dumbledore's death, everything we knew, everyone we thought we knew… it all just crumbled. He's no longer here to save Harry if we do something stupid. I am not making another stupid mistake. We've lost too much to just give everyone a chance. And you brought her to the Order HQ! I'm not one to back down from something risky, but I don't want to hurt the Order or Harry any more!" _But I don't want to hurt them either…_I felt tears stinging my eyes. George noticed this and put a comforting hand on my shoulder while Fred looked quite angry.

"Padfoot, Ava is not your brother or anything like the rest of your family." I heard Remus say quite resolutely.

"I'm not saying she is." Sirius grumbled.

"I know you feel like you are useless to the Order, but refusing a girl safety is not a way of doing something responsible."

"Moony! It's not that! I just don't trust her!"

"Why in Merlin's name not!" I said out loud. _Crap! _I clasped my mouth with both hands. Fred and George quickly began hiding the tubes as Sirius walked out, glaring at me.

"Why? Why don't I trust you? Because you're Death Eater spawn!"

"Well you're a convicted murderer!" _That's right, I worked it out you big oaf! _Yeah, I was angry, but I wasn't going to start calling a murderer names.

"Convicted? Yes. But you'll find that you are wrong in calling me a murderer!"

"And you'll find your wrong in thinking I can not be trusted!" I was beyond angry and had yelled this last bit out quite loudly. But the next thing I knew I was being yelled at by an old woman as Remus ran past.

"You filthy blood traitor! Betraying your own flesh and blood just like my own son! My own flesh and blood! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers! Mutant! Begone from this place!" Sirius gave me one last glare before following to where Remus had run off. "Youuu! Blood traitor! Abomination!-"

"Shut up, you mad woman!!" Sirius roared as I walked up behind them to see who this raving old lady was.

Turned out said old woman is actually a portrait.

Sirius turned back around to face me while Remus finished tying up the curtain.

"Who was that?" I asked Sirius, my curiosity about the portrait quite evident. I wasn't angry any more.

"My loving mother." His reply dripped with sarcasm.

"Sounds like my family." A smile started to form on his lips. It was a nice smile.

"Why am I not surprised." I laughed quietly. _Oh my god, are we having a conversation?_ I looked back at where the portrait hung.

"'Just like my own son…'" I remembered what Sirius' mother had said.

"What?" He looked down at me intently. I looked back to him.

"She said her son betrayed her. Was she talking about you?"

"Yes." He said a little too proudly. I smiled at him, but then frowned and shook my head.

"Well than you SHOULD understand." I turned around and stalked back up the stairs to my room.

Sirius _really_ infuriated me!

* * *

_So what do you think? Tell me if you think Sirius' reasoning made sense...and the only way to do it is to review...so..._

_Review please!!!!_


	6. Remus's Mistress

_Yay! That's all I can say about this chapter. I had so much fun writing it!! Hope you all enjoy it too!!! Thanks for reviewing everyone!!! Thank you for editing my partner in crime, Narcissa B Malfoy, aka. Shrigs, aka Brat Princess, aka Ella, aka my editor. Also thanks to Death Eater Bella for inspiration and motivation!!_

* * *

The next few days passed by without too much excitement. Sirius and I avoided each other as much as possible, not having much to say to one another besides the occasional 'excuse me' and 'could you pass me that, please?' I spent my days working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and helping the twins with their inventions. Most of the 'helping' was spent with the twins trying to test their inventions on me and me attempting to hex them whenever they 'accidentally' slipped one of the inventions into my drink or lunch. 

My time spent at Grimmauld Place was mainly in the company of the Weasley's or chatting to Remus. Tonks would drop in every now and then and join us for dinner. Needless to say, we fast became close friends, an ally when Fred and George decided to pick on one of us. At other times, I would go exploring the house, which I found fascinating, although, I had a habit of getting lost. On the latest occasion, to my dismay, it was Sirius who 'saved' me.

I had managed to lose my way on one of the upper levels and couldn't find the staircase after exploring a room that had many doors exiting to different areas of that level. I stood in front of a tapestry that I couldn't remember passing and realised that I hadn't been 'going back the way I had come' as I thought I had been.

"Perfect…" It was late and I was getting tired. I just wanted my bed. I heard a portrait behind me snigger.

"Hello, sir. Could you please tell me which way the staircase is?" I tried my luck by asking the portrait of an elderly, regal looking man though it seemed to have an attitude.

"_I_ am a respected Black! I should be treated with honour, not as a guide for some idiotic, lost girl!" He replied indignantly, looking down his nose at me. "I expected better from a Dakin."

"This whole family is insane!" I grumbled to myself.

"My sentiments exactly." I turned to find Sirius leaning against a wall. _He does realise that by 'family', I mean him as well…right? _"Lost?" He asked with a smirk. Colour rushed to my cheeks. I felt like an idiot. _HE had to be the one to find me…_

"No!" I retorted in attempt to save my dignity as he raised an eyebrow. He didn't buy it. Sighing, I conceded, "…Yes. This house is like a maze!" I pouted at my plight while he smiled. I think he was trying to not laugh at me. _Great…_

"Come on then, I'll take you back to your room."

"You don't need to come all the way to my room. Just show me to the stairs." I shrugged as I followed him the RIGHT way. "I'll find my way from there." I really didn't want to spend more time in his presence than was needed.

"No, it's alright." He insisted, as his eyes narrowed. I spotted the staircase and almost jumped in happiness. But then I realised what his look had meant - it hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"You still don't trust me! You thought I was up here doing something evil! And here I thought you were being kind!" I was looking up at him as I hissed my frustration, the hurt evident in my eyes.

He looked down, avoiding my glare. He almost looked ashamed... but only for two whole seconds because then returned my glare.

"What do you expect? You're up here in the middle of the night for no reason at all!"

"I'm LOST!"

"Doesn't explain why you were up here in the first place!"

"If I'm going to live here, I'd like to know my way around!"

"And such a great job you're doing!" he sneered. "How convenient for you to get lost."

"What in Merlin's name could I be doing anyway?"

"Oh who knows what Death Eaters get up to in the dead of night!" I laughed outright. _This is ridiculous!_ By now, Molly had appeared and was looking anxiously between the two of us.

"What is going on here?!" She demanded. Fred and George had apparated beside her.

"We heard commotion." Fred explained, overly excited.

Upon seeing us, George asked, "Sirius singing the same tune, is he?"

"And why are you laughing?" Fred asked me, slightly confused.

"This is so absurd. I'm going to bed." I smiled sadly towards Molly and began walking down the stairs to my room.

"Honestly, Sirius! How many times do we have to tell you!"

"We still can't get over it!-" Fred began.

"Ava! A Death Eater!" They both fell into peals of laughter.

"This is no laughing matter!!" Molly yelled at them.

"But Mum! Sirius!!" They both said, successfully diverting their angry mother's attention. I silently laughed when Molly returned to berating Sirius as I walked out of ear shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By my second week at Grimmauld Place I had gotten pretty settled and comfortable. In fact, I was getting lost a lot less often in the house. At Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I set myself the job of properly labelling all the so called 'ingredients' the twins purchased, or more appropriately 'acquired'. Quite a few were exotic and mostly all were illegal. _But that is what made the products truly great, so who am I to complain, _I reasoned with myself. As I sat in the middle of mountains ofstacked boxes in the store room, armed with a labeller and quill, my stomach began to grumble.

"Ava! Get out here! You have a visitor!" George called out to me from the front of the store. _Such great timing._ I was quickly engulfed in a hug by a very cheery Tonks before I had even gotten out to the front of the store.

"Hey! Are you ready?" I had almost forgotten that we had made plans to have lunch today.

"Let me just get my bag." Once I was equipped with my bag and wand, we made our way to a little café that had fast become my favourite, Kafar's Café.

"I wanted to ask you," Tonks began as we approached the café door. "Have you heard from or seen your parents?"

"No. I don't believe they even know where I am or even if they're looking for me." To be completely honest, I was somewhat disappointed that I hadn't heard from them, no matter how dangerous it would be for either party. They were my parents and I had hoped they would go looking for their only daughter no matter what the reason. I felt small and insignificant and a little idiotic; perhaps I had made a mistake and created something big out of nothing. _Wait, no, they're self-proclaimed Death Eaters. It IS bad and I should be worried for all our safety. I shouldn't want them to find me._ She stopped and held both my shoulders and smiled.

"_That,_ my friend, is a good thing! I know they are you're parents, but they are not good for you any more! _We_ are your family now!"

"Indeed!" A large grin spread across my face. She was right. I had a new home and a new family; I shouldn't worry about my parents as I had been. I must now look ahead into my own future. "And we mustn't dampen our spirits any longer! There is a meat pie inside, and it is waiting for me!" I declared.

"Onwards!" Tonks said as we giggled our way through the doors of the café. Although Kafar's was a café, it had more of a restaurant feel to it, which I liked - classy, but relaxed. We were seated towards the back near the fireplace and the booths. The booth closest to us was shadowed greatly and its hidden occupants were whispering rapidly to each other. Tonks and I strained to hear what was being said, but unfortunately, we caught nothing. By the time the waiter came to our table, we decided to give up and order. I ordered a meat pie, Tonks ordered pasta and we both got Butterbeer.

"So, has my cousin started trusting you yet?" Tonks asked as we waited for our food. I knew she meant Sirius but as we were in public, we couldn't say his name.

"Ha! No he has not. I mean, I understand why he would not trust me, but it's been two weeks now and I have given him no reason to not trust me!" She giggled at my concern.

"I know. He is very determined once he has set his mind to something. Nor is he exactly the most reasonable person, so for now my dear, you are a lost cause. He just needs time I think. I'll try talking to him; I know Remus has on a number of occasions."

"Hasn't worked though."

"I could threaten to hex him." She offered.

"Or I could _actually_ hex him."

"Don't think that would do much in terms of trust."

"But it'll make me feel better!" I replied as we burst out laughing. The occupants in the booth had stopped whispering.

"Tonks?" A voice from the booth asked. I knew that voice. _Remus?_

"Remus?!" Tonks was very surprised. She stood and walked over to the booth. "What are you doing here? You said you had business to attend to and I find you at a café?" Her voice was full of concern which didn't suit her usually happy and bubbly demeanour. Worried about her, I walked over to stand by her side.

"I _am _here on business." He replied, slightly confused at her concern. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair sitting beside him however the rest of the face was still in shadow.

"You are here having lunch with a blonde!" Tonks gasped, obviously she too had spotted the blonde hair. _Oh my god! Remus is having an affair! No…wait…it's Remus. He would never do that!_ I reasoned. Remus' face paled, but then as he turned to his companion, he had a look of humour on his face.

"My dear Tonks, I would like you to meet my mistress." He said as he swung an arm around the blonde. _What?! _Tonks looked confused, hurt and angry as tears started to glisten in her eyes. "Mr. Draco Malfoy." Remus whispered, pushing the blonde's head forward and out of the shadow so we could see his face.

I started laughing hysterically as Draco glared at Remus.

"Very funny Remus. _Very_ humorous, indeed." Draco seethed. Tonks looked between the two and she too started giggling as she sat down next to Remus and hugged him. I sat down next to Draco.

"I'm such an idiot." She said to him in between her giggles.

"Nothing to worry yourself over. But I am a little hurt over you thinking I would do that to you. However, I assure you that after seeing the look of horror on Draco's face I feel _much_ better!"

"I'm still sorry." Tonks said quietly as he kissed her forehead.

"It's already forgotten." He assured her.

"Don't be getting jealous now, Draco. I'm sure you'll find someone else." I teased the clearly disgusted blonde sitting next to me.

"Avalia Dakin." He smirked malevolently, ignoring my comment. "It's been a long time. What are _you_ doing in the company of these people?"

"Same as you, I dare say. Except, I _chose_ to be here." A rare genuine smile dawned on his face.

"I'm sure you did, Ava. You and Ella always knew what was right. It was quite annoying actually."

"Only because _you_ were always wrong." I retorted as I stuck my tongue out at him. As we were both in Slytherin at Hogwarts, we were friends, even though he was 2 years younger than us. Ella and I were beaters on the Quidditch team while Draco was Seeker, so time spent practising had strengthened our friendship. Though we _did_ have our differences especially when it came to our friendship with the Weasley twins and indifference to what type of blood wizards were born into, the three of us had formed a unique and strange sort of friendship. We were able to say whatever was on our mind to each otherwithout becoming overbearing. Although we may have disapproved of what the other was doing, we respected the differences and did not get involved. He would do his thing, and we would do ours. However, when we knew Draco was being a git, we would help Fred and George prank him. Other times, _most _times, we would simply not get involved with what he was up to.

"A matter of opinion." He replied as our food was brought to us.

"Okay, so what was this business about then?" Tonks asked as we dug into our food.

"I've called a meeting tonight. But basically, Draco and his mother need to be moved once more." At my questioning look,Remus added, "Later. Right now, Draco must leave and I have to notify a few more people about the meeting tonight. I shall see you both later. Good bye, Ava. Good bye, dear." He kissed Tonks on the cheek and stood to leave. "Come along, mistress dear." He beckoned to Draco who shot daggers at him.

"See you later Ava, cousin." Draco nodded to Tonks and I as he pulled his hood over his head and walked away with Remus.

"Well that was… interesting." I said. We both looked at each other and began laughing.

The rest of our lunch passed in a similar manner of laughing and giggling as we talked.

As we made our way back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' we turned into an alley when I heard a shout behind me.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Tonks and I looked at each other before drawing our wands.

I turned around and found a wand pointed at my throat. As I saw the person wielding the wand, realisation and horror dawned on me. She was shorter than me with bright blue eyes and blindingly bright blonde hair and although Tonks had a wand pointed at her, I was still VERY worried. I knew what she was capable of.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!" The attacker glared at me threateningly.

_Oh no…_

* * *

_Well?????? This chapter made me laugh, I hope I made you laugh as well. Let me know..._

_REVIEW time!! I swear it won't take long, even if it is a few words 'It rocks!' or 'It sucks!'...I don't mind either, just review please!! Love you and will give you a cookie if you review._


	7. The Cake Remedy

_Couldn't let you guys wait for too long after that nasty cliffy, so here is chapter 7! And it's a long one!!_

_THANK YOU Narcissa B Malfoy for editing! I shall pay you back in cookies ;)_

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO _ME_!" _This is not good!_

"Who are you?!" demanded Tonks. She had her wand at the ready and that worried me even more.

"Tonks, put your wand down-"

"What! This person is threatening you with a wand!" Tonks didn't remove her wand but looked at me shocked.

"I AM NOT _JUST_ A PERSON!" The attacker yelled at Tonks.

"Ella!-" I yelled, trying to get her to calm down and focus on what I was saying.

"Ella? _This_ is Ella?" Tonks was even more shocked, but this time she did lower her wand, though it was still ready in her hand.

"Yes. Ella, _please_ listen to me. Just let me explain!" The whole time I hadn't taken my eyes off my best friend, pleading and hoping she wasn't too mad.

"You had TWO whole weeks to _explain_! Why should I listen to you now?" I cringed. _Good point._

"Your best friend threatens you with a wand?" Tonks was still slightly alarmed.

"Ella, I was going to tell you-"

"When? Next year? Or maybe when your parents had found you and killed you!" She still had her wand pointed at my throat.

"I didn't know what to do! I'm… sorry!" I didn't know what else to say, there really _wasn't_ anything else to say. If she didn't understand this, well, that was all I had.

"So you should be!" She bellowed at me, all her hurt very evident. I closed my eyes, ready for whatever hex that would come my way. But much to my surprise, none did. Instead, I was engulfed in a tight, death grip of a hug. "You had me _so_ worried! I didn't know what had happened to you! No one knew… Don't you _EVER_ do that again!"

"Oh, Ella! I wasn't thinking!" I nearly cried in relief as I returned the hug.

"I know. You were always the stupid one!" She pulled away and punched me on the shoulder.

"The stupid one? We think the same!" Normally, I would have either punched or hexed her back, but I was still worried she was upset at me.

"Yeah, I suppose we do." She giggled.

"Okay… so are you guys good? No one's going to try to kill each other?" We both laughed in response. "So this is Ella?"

"Yep! Ella, this is Tonks."

"Hi! Nice to me you!" Tonks piped, sticking out her hand but Ella just hugged her then looked at her intently.

"You too! But I swear I have seen you before."

"Ava told me you work at the Ministry." Ella nodded. "Well probably there then, I'm an Auror."

"Hmm, probably." Ella stood pondering, trying to pin down where she had seen Tonks, or more like Tonks' hair.

"Hey, I need to get back to work." I announced, looking down at my watch.

"You work? When did that happen? You're too lazy to hold down a job!"

"Oh ha ha!" I said dryly. "But yes, you will see where I work all in good time! Come along now." I said as the three of us made our way back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.

I steered Ella to stand in front of the store as she stared at it wide-eyed. Tonks and I watched her reaction with great amusement.

"Sweet Merlin!" She breathed.

"I know!" I replied.

"Brilliant!"

"I know!"

"And you get to work…"

"I know!"

"I'm jealous!"

"I know!"

"_We_ should have opened…"

"I know!" Tonks stood and giggled at the interchange between Ella and I.

"Are you two coming in?" She asked as she opened the door and began walking in.

As we followed her, I heard George yell out, "There you two are! We were going to send out a search- OH MY GOD! FRED! YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE!!" His eyes had widened when he spotted Ella who grinned madly. While Fred rushed in, George hugged Ella.

"Well, would you look at what Ava dragged in!" Fred chimed as he too hugged Ella.

"Oh shut up!" Ella and I said at the same time. George leaned in and whispered,

"Your parents didn't turn Death Eater as well did they, Ella?"

"Very funny." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, my life hasn't been quite as exciting. Except for disappearing best friends, that is." Ella added sarcastically.

"Hey, I like to live life on the edge. Give my friends some excitement in their otherwise boring life." I teased.

"You guys head on back-" George began.

"We'll finish with these customers and close up shop! A reunion party is in order!" Fred declared before ushering the three of us to the back of the store.

"Well it's a good thing it's my day off work." Ella said, smirking at the twins.

"It's good to have the four of us back together again." I stated as Ella, Tonks and I took seats around the table.

"How did two Slytherins become such good friends with two Gryffindors. Especially these two?" Tonks asked, nodding towards the front of the store. Ella and I looked at each other and burst out laughing at the memories.

"We were the great Slytherin Pranksters! We were the only two that could rival Fred and George-" Ella began, quite melodramatically.

"But they always opted for the dramatics, and we feared McGonagall more than they." I added.

"And well, we were Slytherins after all, not as brave as the twins." We smirked at each other, remembering the good ol' days.

"But we were more cunning. _And_ we had Professor Snape on our side." I pointed out.

"So I have to say, although they got us pretty bad sometimes, they did get the harsher detentions." We both giggled as Tonks stared at us, a gleam of respect in her eyes.

"But in the end we made a pact. If we did a prank and McGonagall was around, Fred and George would own up to it, and vice versa with Snape." I sniggered,

"But MacGonagall was_ always_ harsh, no matter what house you were in, so they still got the sour end of the deal."

"Wow! You four pranking together? That's a pretty scary thought!"

"We would have given the Marauders a run for their money!" George said as he walked into the back room, taking off his magenta robes. "The store is closed and we have all afternoon to catch up, before we are required back at home!"

"Remus dropped in to let us know about the meeting." Fred added.

"Remus? As in Professor Lupin? And what meeting? What's going on?" Ella began questioning without missing a beat. I held back my laughter; I really did miss my best friend and her curiosity, which matched mine. Fred and George blushed slightly, realising that they probably shouldn't have blurted all that out.

"Oh, I'll go quickly get Remus. He'll explain everything. But I should first ask you, what is your stance on Voldemort?" Tonks asked a bit too cheerily. It seemed like she already trusted Ella and would have told Ella herself all about the Order. Unfortunately, she didn't have or didn't want to assume that authority, especially at such unsure times.

"Evil. He's pure evil." Ella replied simply. "My parents have taken a neutral stance but I personally would rather see Voldemort destroyed for good."

"Great!" Tonks said as she stood up. "I'll just go grab Remus now." With a wave, she left.

"Sorry Ella, but you'll have to wait for Remus." I answered her questioning look. She sighed and looked more than a little disappointed.

"You are all gits." She said dejectedly, crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"Ah, yes, but we are all back together now!" Fred said before he summoned a round of butterbeer.

"Hey, do you remember that one time we got Filch with the stink pellets that attacked him whenever he sent Mrs. Norris out to spy?" George said in between laughs. We all laughed madly at the memory.

"That was a good jinx, Ava." Ella said proudly.

"Thanks!" I replied, grinning broadly. An hour passed in this manner, reminiscing and laughing madly.

"I can't believe you got this store up and running!" Ella said, looking around. "I mean, I heard about it and I remember… this is all you both talked about for so long, but to see it finally, I'm just so proud!" Ella laughed, but she was clearly impressed. I agreed, this was truly an amazing feat for the twins and Ella and I couldn't have imagined them doing anything else!

"I know, it's truly amazing!" I added. They both stood up and bowed low.

"We thank you very much!" George said.

"Very, very much indeed!" Fred added.

Just then, Remus entered with Tonks by his side. They were holding hands and as Ella looked at me, I knew she was struggling with the urge to say '_Awww!_' out loud. But then, so was I.

"Ella. It's good to see you! How are you doing?" He went over and shook her hand.

"It's great to see you too, Professor Lupin."

"Please, call me Remus." He said, sitting down at the table.

"Remus."

"So you've found Ava, have you?" Remus asked, slightly amused. Clearly, Tonks had told him the manner of our reunion.

"Hunted her down more like it." Ella smirked. I scoffed.

"And that's putting it lightly!" I added.

"There is no reason not trust you and the more people we have on our side, the better it is. So, I shall tell you about Ava's situation. You must know, however, what I do tell you, you must not repeat to anyone. Not even your parents, although I know they have a neutral stance on the war against Voldemort. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course." Ella nodded vigorously.

But first, what exactly do you know?"

"Well, when Ava disappeared, her parents came around asking my parents if they had seen or heard from her, and asked if I had. Obviously, I hadn't. I was _so _worried. This wasn't like Ava. Sure, she had issues with her parents, but running away? No. I knew something was wrong. After some snooping, I found out her parents joined the Death Eaters and my parents didn't seem to care. This worries me, I have to say, and I'm glad I don't live with them at the moment! I'm still angry she didn't come to me though!"

"No, it was best she didn't. It could have put you both in more danger." Remus reaffirmed.

"Ok, fine! Now, explain to me what _really _happened!"

"Okay, she came to Fred and George. A smart move because they are part of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret group that was set up by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort. So, Ava is now in the safety of the Order, living at the headquarters."

"Cool!" Ella responded excitedly.

"You know, things are getting explained to Ella much more clearly than it was explained to me." I complained.

"Well that's because you could have been a spy-" Remus began explaining.

"Yes, yes, I know." I rolled my eyes. I was reminded of Sirius.

"And, she doesn't know where the headquarters are."_ Well I suppose that makes sense…_

"Can I know where the headquarters are?" Ella asked hopefully.

"I'll bring it up at the meeting tonight." Remus replied.

"Am I allowed to go to the meeting?" I asked. _Why had I not thought of this earlier?_

"No, you aren't in the Order." Remus answered patiently.

"Can I be in the Order?" _I should have also asked about this earlier!_

"Me too?" Ella added.

"I'll bring it up tonight." The four of them sat chuckling at our enthusiasm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella had returned to her place after Remus and Tonks had left and promised to visit us at the shop tomorrow. By the time the twins and I got back to Grimmauld Place and had finished dinner, Order members had begun arriving. Molly ushered me upstairs to my room after placing an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door, therefore ensuring that I couldn't even use the Extendable Ears. Before I left, however, Fred and George gave me a mischievous wink which meant that they would tell me everything that happens in the meeting that's worth knowing.

As I sat on my bed, reading a book, I began to doze. My eyes shot open after hearing two '_pops_'. I cried out in pain when two heavy Weasley's landed on my legs and pinned them down.

"SHH!!" Fred and George hissed at me as they climbed off my legs. _My poor, poor legs._

"We have news!" George announced.

"Lots of news!" I was now sitting up and felt _very _awake! I looked between the two, urging them to continue.

"Well, firstly, and much to our dismay-" Fred started.

"Probably not to you and Ella though-"

"Draco and his mother are moving in for a while. Secondly, much to mum's happiness-"

"Charlie will be coming back sometime in the next fortnight-"

"And will be staying for a few months."

"Thirdly, much to all our excitement, Ella is allowed to know where the HQ is!"

"And lastly! This is because you are both to join the Order! Much to mum's dismay and worry." They finished with large grins on their faces.

"OH MY GOD! YAY!!!" I lunged at them both to give them a hug which caused us all to almost topple off.

"Ava, let go! You're choking us!" I didn't let go.

"We have to get back before mum starts checking if we're in our bed or not. She'll know we'd want to tell you." George tried to reason. I finally let go.

"Thank you both!! You guys are the best!"

"Oh, we know!" Fred said, smirking.

"Goodnight Ava." The chimed together before disappearing. I settled into my bed and ran through all the news the twins had relayed on me. All in all, it had been quite a day and I fell asleep fairly quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Darkness surrounded me. As I walked forward, I saw two figures shrouded in shadow. They were on the ground with their backs against a large tree. I stopped a few feet away and aimed my wand at them. The shadows slowly began to fade and I recognised the two figures. _

"_We are your parents Ava! You wouldn't!" My mother whispered in disbelief, but her eyes betrayed her malice._

"_You couldn't, dear child. Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be." My father warned in an almost concerned voice._

"_How could you do this to us?! Surely you knew this would happen!" I pleaded. I had my wand pointed at my parents, tears streaming down my face._

"_You would never have the strength to use an unforgivable!" My father sneered._

"_You were always weak!" My mother spat at me._

"_Crucio!" Someone yelled from behind me. I fell to the ground as a surge of excruciating pain began to fill me._

I shot up breathing heavily. I was in my bed and surrounded by darkness. _It was just a nightmare_, I thought. I ran my hands over my face and found that I had been crying. I got up to wash my face and then tried to go back to sleep. Of course, this didn't happen and for the next half hour, I twisted and turned, trying to force myself to sleep. But my thoughts always wandered back to my parents and the fact that I may never see them again until they were in Azkaban or had been killed by Auror's, Order members or by Voldemort himself. We would never enjoy a moment's happiness together as a family again.

My thoughts just kept getting darker and more depressing until I finally gave up on trying to fall asleep. _I need cake!_ I decided and began making my way down to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge I pulled out a half eaten cake that Molly had made. Sitting down at the table, I conjured up a plate and spoon and cut myself a slice.

I began eating, but my thoughts returned to my nightmare and for a long while I sat there, simply poking the slice of cake. I was brought back to the present when I heard the kitchen door open. Looking up, I saw Sirius enter the kitchen with mussed hair and bloodshot eyes but I was too tired and shaken to be upset at him. He looked as if he was deep in his own thoughts but stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I replied after swallowing the piece of cake that was in my mouth.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, clearly shocked to find me in the kitchen in the middle of the night. I looked at him blankly then down at my cake.

"Eating cake." I smirked.

"Right." He said nodding. He walked over to the sink and got himself a glass of water.

"What about you?" I asked. "Nightmare?" I offered when he didn't respond.

"13 years in Azkaban will give you sleepless nights." He came back with two filled glasses of water and sat down to my right. He placed the second glass next to my plate of cake and then fell into a silence while glaring down at his own glass. I conjured up another plate and spoon, and sliding a slice of cake on it, I placed it in front of him.

"Here, I believe you too are in dire need of cake!" He looked up at me, amused by my choice of remedy but took up the spoon I handed to him.

"So what was your nightmare about?" he asked before shovelling a spoonful of cake into his mouth.

"How do you know I had a nightmare?" But his only response was to cockily raise an eyebrow at me. "Yes, ok. Fine." I sighed, pouting a little at him easily guessing my plight. With my eyes on my cake I began, "It was about my parents. We were in a forest and I had my wand pointed at them. But then I think I was hit by a Crucio, don't know by who though, and that's when I woke up. I… I think I was about to kill them, my own mother and father. And now here I am with cake." I looked back up at him and saw him eyeing me. His brows were furrowed and he looked truly concerned. He then smiled sadly and turned back to his piece of cake.

"You call killing your parents a nightmare. If it were my parents, I would have called it a dream." I laughed silently.

"But you don't truly believe that, do you? I mean, sure they do seem completely insane, but they are your parents."

"Would you not stop them if you knew what they were doing was wrong and evil?"

"Stopping them and killing them are two _very _different things." I countered. "And you have to understand that my parents treated me and others with respect up until that day. Sure they had views I didn't agree with, but they were good to everyone until they became Death Eaters. And so I left."

He nodded and we fell into another silence.

"Would you do it? If it came down to it, would you?" I looked up at him, shocked and taken aback. He was asking me if I would kill my parents! _Why would anyone do that?_ But as I thought about it, I felt tears stinging my eyes as the possible reality of it suddenly hit me.

"I… I don't know. I've never…" I tried hopelessly to hold back my tears, but images from my nightmare flashed through my mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sirius began hurriedly when he saw my tears fall.

"It's fine. I'm just tired." I whispered, quickly wiping the tears away as silence filled the room once more.

"Ava," he began awkwardly. "I want you to know that I am just trying to protect Harry. I know I am most probably wrong about questioning you, but I don't know how else to protect him. Harry is the only family I have left and too many people, people we have considered friends, have betrayed us, have betrayed Harry. I don't want that to happen again."

"I'm not asking for trust, I'm just asking for a chance. I lost everything I knew with my parents, and I _know_ you can understand that better than anyone else!" He stared at me intently for a while.

"Yes. Alright!" He said more determinedly. "I believe I can do that. I mean, you did provide me with cake and good company, two wonderful solutions for a nightmare. Normally, I would come down here and get to enjoy the wonderful company of Kreacher who quite openly, and happily, planned my murder."

"Kreacher?"

"Ah, how unfortunate that you never met Kreacher!" He said melodramatically. "He was a maniac of a house elf and died not too long before you came here. He's the one closest to the bottom of the staircase." I shuddered at the thought of the mounted heads while Sirius laughed at my reaction. "That happens by itself. Some tricky jinx and we can't seem to get them down, just like mother dearest." His last words dripped with sarcasm. I laughed. "You've finished your slice. Go back to sleep and I'll clean up. I'm still not sleepy yet."

"The Azkaban nightmares are that bad, huh?" He opened his mouth to say something but then just nodded. "Tell me about them some time. Enjoy your cake for tonight." I got up to leave but before closing the door I turned back to him. "Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I smiled and closed the door.

As I lay in bed once more, I found that falling asleep was _much_ easier. I wondered if it was because of the cake or the conversation with Sirius…

* * *

_Hoped you liked!! Lots of things happened in this chap, and Sirius is awesome once more! Yay! _

_Good Girl'z Dead - You get cookies for getting it right! sends via email_

_Please, everyone, REVIEW and let me know what you all thought of this chap or if you have any theories or ideas of where this story is heading. _

_Review and I shall send you all cookies as well!_


	8. Distressed over letters

_Sorry for the long-ish wait. I didn't have that much fun writing this chapter, that's why it took so long for me to write it. It's one of those chapters that NEEDED to be done. BUT!! Sirius and Ava have a nice little moment here. I hope you like it!!_

_Thank you to Narcissa B Malfoy, as always, for editing and Death Eater Bella for your help! _

* * *

I cringed as I walked into the crowded and noisy post office the next day before lunch. The endless fluttering and screeching of what seemed like millions of drugged up owls always freaked me out a little. Don't get me wrong, I love owls, but when in such large numbers, you never know when one could just come out of no where and peck you in the eye! All I'm saying is that you have to be cautious around packs of owls. _Or as Moody says, 'constant vigilance!' _I thought, laughing silently to myself.

Fred and George had asked me earlier today to go to the post office and check if there were any packages for them. Sometimes foreign owls would get lost, while the more cowardly ones (in most people's opinion, they would also be deemed the smarter ones) would avoid entering the twins' shop for their own safety. Either way, they had made sure that these birds were directed to the post office where they would hold any letters or packages until collected. How the twins had managed to do this, I don't know. Even after hours of me threatening the two and actually hexing them at one point, they still refused to tell me. Instead, they merely looked down at me in mock regret and said "a magician never reveals his secrets." Whoever taught them these muggle terms needs to be attacked by a hippogriff!

As I walked up to a plump elderly witch at the counter, a tawny owl swooped past my ear which made me jump. The attendee shot me an odd look.

"Nasty experience with an owl." I explained as I remembered a particular incident involving Ella, a number of engorged owls and a week in the hospital wing. I smiled at the memory and while the attendee graced a somewhat forced smile, she was amused but also confused at me reaction.

"How may I help you, dear?" She asked.

"My name's Ava. I'm here to collect any packages for Fred and George Weasley." She smiled and went into the store room. After a few moments she returned with a number of oddly shaped packages.

"Every time, the packages keep getting stranger and stranger… makes me wonder what's in them all." She said, shaking her head as she looked down at the amassed objects that were now placed on the counter.

"You have no idea." I replied as she handed me a clipboard. I signed my name under 'Received' and handed the clipboard back.

"Avalia Dakin?" She asked looking down at the parchment.

"Yes?" She looked back up at me.

"I think we have a few letters for you. I'll just go check." I nodded as she hurried back to the store room. I was curious as to who had sent me letters seeing as I hardly ever got any. A month ago, if anyone needed to contact me, they didn't need to send a letter, they could just floo to my place. But of course, things had changed drastically in the last few weeks, so I wasn't quite sure what to expect.

A few moments later, she came back with a stack of letters. I had never in my life gotten so many letters in such a short space of time.

"You seem to be quite popular." She said as she handed the pile to me.

"Thank you for everything." I said as I struggled out with all the packages for the twins and my own letters.

Once I was back at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', I took all the packages to the store room for the twins to sort out later. I then quickly opened my stash of letters. From the handwriting, I recognised about 23 to be from Ella and then I saw the last four in my father's handwriting. _They had been concerned after all_, I thought. I stared down at the letters as my hands began to shake a little. I suddenly realisedthat they might not necessarily be from _concerned_ parents. It could be from Death Eaters wanting to know where I am or it could have some other really bad news. I didn't want to open them. There really could be anything inside and I didn't want to find out, after all, ignorance is bliss.

"Ava, are you alright?" Fred asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. I just have some letters from my parents." A look of understanding spread across his face.

"Perhaps you should go home and read them." He offered.

"Yes, I'll read them tonight." He was right, this wasn't the time or place to read them and get upset over it needlessly.

"No, as in go now!" Fred commanded, with a look of determination. He grabbed all the letters and put them in my hand.

"What? No, Ella will-"

"Nope, I'm not hearing it. I'll tell Ella you went home. Which is where you will go _now_ and read these, and if all is well, then you will get back here and finish your shift or else you're fired!" He then took a hold of my arm and began pulling me towards the front door.

"But this-"

"Don't make me side-along with you!" He threatened as we approached the door. I knew there was no arguing with him. _Never _argue with a determined Weasley - I had been victim of enough hexes over the years to know that.

"Yes. Alright, fine." I said as I managed to stop Fred manhandling me. "Thank you Fred."

"I know." He smiled, hugged me and then pushed me out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing home so early? Is everything alright?" Molly came rushing at me once I'd pushed open the front door. She looked so concerned, her eyes darting to the door behind me, perhaps thinking Fred and George had come home too.

"Yes, everything is fine, Molly. Fred and George are at the shop. I just had a few letters that I needed to attend to." I explained, instantly calming her.

"Oh, thank Merlin! I was worried something had happened. You hadn't mentioned coming back early today and neither had the twins. Oh, I'm glad nothing has happened. You go on up to your room then. I'll call you once lunch is ready."

"Thank you, Molly." I called after her as I rushed up the stairs.

Once I reached my room, I tore the first letter open and began reading.

_May 22nd_

_Dearest Ava,_

_We hope this reaches you as soon as possible, that you are well and no harm has come to you. Your father and I are beyond worried. Please come home or contact us as soon as possible._

_With love,_

_Your mother and father_

_---_

_May 23rd_

_Ava,_

_We have had no word from you. Where are you, child?_

_Love,_

_Your mother and father_

_---_

_June 1st_

_Ava,_

_We know that you ran away upon hearing our news. All pretences aside, you must not speak of this to anyone. You are aware of the consequences no doubt. Contact us straight away and stop acting like a child._

_Your mother and father_

_---_

_June 10th_

_Ava,_

_If you do not contact us, steps shall be taken. Our lives are in your hands now. Please contact us. No harm will come to you. _

_Love,_

_Your mother and father_

I quickly stood and rushed over to my desk. Fumbling, I pulled out my quill and a piece of parchment. Tears were streaming down my face. I wasn't sure what I was going to write, but I knew I had to write something to them. I was angry at their stupidity and threats, but also worried for their lives and scared if it was all a trap. All these thoughts rushed through my mind and I began to get dizzy. It was taking all my energy to focus on where I was and what I was doing. Dread and fear began to settle in my stomach and images of my nightmare from a few days ago flashed in my mind again. My chest felt constricted and heavy, my breaths coming in short gasps. As my sight became more blurry, I felt two strong arms tighten around me.

"Ava?" I looked up and saw Sirius looking down at me, concern and fear etched across his face. I realized that his arms were all that was holding me up.

"I…have to…" I tried to explain what was going on, but Sirius shook his head and helped me over to sit on my bed. He knelt in front of me, trying to get me to focus on him.

"Ava, what's the matter? Are you ill? Shall I call for Molly or a medi-witch?"

"No…" I looked at the letters that I had abandoned next to my pillow. Seeing my attention turn to them, Sirius snatched up the pieces of parchment and rushed through them. He looked up at me quite sternly.

"What were you going to write to them?"

"What?" I was still too shaken to realise the accusation behind his question.

"Nothing." He said quickly before continuing softly. "Lay down, you need to let this settle. Try to relax. Don't write anything, or wait till your mind is cleared at least." He looked at me intently before patting my hand as he stood to leave. "I'll get you some water."

I fell back into my thoughts and before long, Sirius returned with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." He handed me the glass and sat down next to me. "I've called Remus over. You can discuss this with him." I nodded before downing half the glass. I felt much calmer now.

"Thank you." He nodded and began to move, but I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Sirius, Could you stay with me, please?"

"I…Yes. Alright." After hesitating a moment, he sat back down next to me.

"That is if you're not doing anything…" I moved to let his hand go, but he grasped at mine again with his other hand in reassurance.

"I'll stay. It's quite alright. I have no major engagements. I was thinking of going to down to enjoy a friendly banter with my mother, but I'll leave that for the afternoon."

"Thank you." I sighed in relief. "I'm just worried that if you go, I'll think about what's in those letters, and I really don't want to."

"Yes, I understand. I apologise for reading them. I didn't mean to pry." He said, looking back at the letters next to us.

"No, no. I'm glad you did. Who knows what I would have written to them, and then who knows what more damage I would have ended up doing."

"For a second I thought you were going to write something to them, revealing some sort of Order secret or something." He said quietly, seemingly ashamed at the thought.

"Wow, you just don't give up do you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I was done being upset at his over protectiveness of Harry, and now just treated it as a joke.

"I'm sorry." He looked down sheepishly. I giggled at his embarrassment.

"No, no it's quite-"

"Oh dear!" Molly came in rushing through the door followed by Remus. "Here drink this. I've brought you a calming potion." Upon seeing Molly and Remus enter, Sirius had let go of my hand and walked towards the door. Molly then began her assault; checking my temperature, fixing up my pillows and patting my hand. After watching Molly fuss over me for a moment, Sirius left the room. Molly was now sitting where Sirius had been moments ago while Remus stood at the foot of my bed and watched his best friend leave.

"Thank you, Molly, but I'm quite alright now." I took the potion and placed it on my bedside table.

"Only if you're certain." She looked down at me with such concern that I would have drunk the potion anyway. I nodded her concern away. "Alright, but keep it with you just in case. Sirius really scared me when he told me the state he found you in. He seemed downright frenzied himself."

"Yes, I do owe him a lot. Having him here really did calm me down." I explained.

"He did, did he? Interesting…" Remus mumbled to himself. I stared at him thinking he might elaborate. Just as I was about to ask him about it however, Molly stood up.

"I'd better go and finish lunch off then. I'll send for you once it's done." Molly said as she left the room. Remus then walked over to me.

"You are sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, Remus. Thank you. It was just a moment of shock." I reassured him as I handed him the letters. "Here."

After reading through, Remus looked up at me with understanding.

"What would you like to do, Ava? Reply to these?"

"I almost did, but Sirius stopped me. I don't know. Thinking on it now, I'm glad he did because I really don't think it'll be a good idea for me to write anything. The less they know, the better it is for everyone. At least that's what I think. What do _you_ think I should do?"

"I think you are right. And we don't need to take any drastic steps at the moment. At least we know that your parents are still alive. The last one was written only a few days ago." I nodded in agreement. "Alright. Now get some rest and I'll call you once lunch is ready."

I smiled and then lowered myself onto my bed as Remus left. Those letters really had come as quite a shock. I reminded myself to thank Sirius for his help and just for being there. _It really was quite sweet of him to put up with my insanity at that moment._

I decided that I should read the many letters Ella had written to me during my 'absence'. I opened the first letter, warily of course, as she may have jinxed a few to attack me if I didn't reply, which I obviously hadn't. It was a little trick we had used on a number of occasions back at Hogwarts to quieten many students if they happened to overhear or see a prank being pulled. It was our way of 'keeping order' and 'maintaining peace', or at least, that's how we saw it. A few students would call it blackmail, but of course, they knew better than to oppose us.

I continued reading through the 23 letters which, thankfully, had yet to attack me in any way. Unfortunately, the amount of _promised_ hexes, curses and jinxes really did begin to frighten me. I knew the seemingly never ending threat of curses would have to end soon and I would go back to worrying about my parents. However, soon enough, Molly called me for lunch and I made my way down to the kitchen, thankful that this crowded house of wonderful people provided many distractions for me.

* * *

_Cookies, as promised, for: Narcissa B Malfoy, Lady Wolfie, Good Girl'z Dead, BlackSnowPetals, Jordanne and xXNightmareGoddessXx. You guys rock!!!_

_Let me know what you think of this chapter, because I really wasn't so sure about it... If anything, reviewing will make me feel better and motivate me to write the next chapter quicker!! _

_Review and I shall give you some cake! Just think... a cookies and cream cheese cake... Now review!_


	9. Becoming a Phoenix

_I must apologise for the very long wait!! So very sorry, but I had been bogged down stupid essays! But its here now!!_

_Disclaimer: I wish..._

_Thanks Shrigs, aka Narcissa B Malfoy for editing... I swear, no guns were involved! lol. And everyone who reviewed for their continued support!! Now on to the reading..._

* * *

Today was the day. _Finally, I'll be worth something, _I thought to myself as I sat on the edge of my bed. Ella would be arriving soon and within an hour, so would the majority of the Order. Tonight, Ella and I would be joining the Order of the Phoenix. 

I was feeling very nervous and self conscious. All kinds of thoughts settled on me; the Order thinking that I'm a spy for my parents being one of the various and potentially most problematic, to say the least. I stood up and began pacing my room.

"Lost something?" I heard a voice call out to me. Looking up towards the door, I saw Sirius looking amused. "Your Slytherin smirk, perhaps? Because that would be a good thing."

"I'm just looking for a curse to wipe that look off your face." I countered lightly as I went and sat down on my bed again. Ever since our midnight cake talk, our conversations had become lighter, instead of the vindictive name calling we had begun with. Sirius walked across the room and stood by the window.

"You really don't look so good." He said with furrowed brows.

"Why, thank you." I said sarcastically. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh you know… just… avoiding someone." He mumbled.

"Molly?" He nodded grimly.

"Your turn. Why do you look like your going to faint?" I took a breath. I didn't really know if I wanted to tell Sirius. He'd probably just laugh at me and walk away shaking his head. _Maybe if I told him just part of my worries._

"What if people don't want me to join the Order? Thinking I'm a spy, like you did… or do." I mumbled the last bit.

"Don't worry too much, Ava. Everyone will be more than happy to have you in the Order." Sirius assured me. "I was probably the only one that thought you were…"

"Evil?" I offered with a smile.

"Well, yes." He conceded, chuckling. He was leaning against the wall, peering out the window. I had noticed that he did that a lot, but before I was able to loose my thoughts in wondering why, he unfortunately brought me back to the meeting tonight. "The Order members are arriving."

"Oh… good." My stomach did a somersault as Sirius laughed at me.

"My paranoid little Slytherin, what exactly is worrying you?" He smiled as he came and sat down next to me.

"Joining the Order makes this war a lot more real, doesn't it?" I tried to explain. "Instead of simply not standing by my parents, I'm going to be actually fighting on the other side."

"Yes, but it's the right side." Seemingly, he didn't quite understand.

"I know, but that's not my point."

"Well, it should be. If your parents are too ignorant and blind to realise how intelligent their daughter really is, how brave she is willing to be, especially being a Slytherin and all, then that's their problem. Not yours." I blushed at the compliment. "If you haven't realised, as nervous as you are right now, it was your idea to join the Order."

"Yes, I suppose it was. But what if I'm useless…" I asked, voicing my real fear for the first time.

"Do you have a wand?"

"No, I own a twig." I rolled my eyes, giving up hope of getting any real sympathy.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"What's your point, Sirius?" I was getting tired of being patronised and glared at him. But he either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. He instead took my right hand into his left and laced his fingers with mine. I looked at our hands confused, I couldn't understand what his point was. I mean, his hands were nearly twice the size of mine and I noticed that he was a nail biter, but I doubt that was his point.

"No matter what size or calibre, another pair of hands armed with a wand _will_ help." He said, getting up from the bed and pulling me up with him. I smiled in understanding and appreciation of what he meant. "Come on downstairs, half the Order are here. You might as well introduce yourself now."

"But I don't want to!" I said, stopping, but he was too strong and pulled me towards the door.

"Stop acting like a typical Slytherin!"

"What are you talking about? You came up here just to avoid Molly!"

"But she keeps making me guard the hallway just so that no one rings the bell! Can you blame me?" He whined like a child which made me laugh.

"No. All I'm saying is that you're hiding up here instead of being the _brave_ Gryffindor you ought to be." I countered.

"Will you stop changing the subject! It's better for you to meet most of the Order before the meeting so you won't be as nervous later."

"Okay, fine!" I pouted like a child. I knew he was right so I let him drag me out of my room and down the stairs. "Know it all…" I muttered.

"I heard that."

"Good." I said as we stopped in front of the kitchen door.

"I have to say, you're the first Slytherin I've met that I actually enjoy arguing with."

"Thank you! You're the first Gryffindor I've met that likes to hide away in my room like a scared little mouse!" I said quickly as I stuck my tongue out at him and entered the kitchen before he had any time to respond.

Upon looking around the kitchen, I realised that quite a few people had arrived and I hardly knew any of them. I thankfully spotted Tonks trying to help Molly near the oven and rushed towards them.

"Wotcher, Ava." Tonks hugged me.

"Ava! I was just about to send Tonks up to keep you company but she insisted on helping me." Molly said, tying to sound cheery but I could see her disappointment.

"Yes, maybe Tonks could introduce me to some of these people here. I think it's safe to say that my family mixed with a different crowd. Unfortunately." I added somewhat lamely.

"Oh yes! That's brilliant idea! You two go along now while I finish here." Said a very relieved Molly. "Oh and have you seen Sirius? I wanted him to stay around the door so no one would ring the bell. I really don't think I could take another outburst from that wretched portrait."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." I answered, trying not to giggle.

"Well, if you do see him, send him to me." She said. I knew why he was avoiding her, it's very hard to say no to Molly. I nodded as Tonks and I walked away but as soon as I was out of earshot, I began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked.

"It's Sirius. He was hiding from Molly up in my room and he didn't come into the kitchen either. I think it's great how a grown man who has faced so many years in Azkaban can still be so frightened of Molly." I explained in between my giggles as Tonks began laughing as well.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along now, though."

"It's definitely made my life a lot easier, without having to think about which hexes would work on him best." I said, before we walked up to a tall wizard.

"Wotcher, Kingsley. I'd like you to meet Ava Dakin. She'll be joining the Order tonight. Ava, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Lovely to meet you, Ava." Kingsley said as we shook hands.

"I'm glad to meet you, too." I replied meekly. I really didn't know what else to say.

"Kingsley here works at the Ministry. He's an Auror as well." Tonks beamed.

"Dakin? Ah, yes, I remember Remus telling me about you." Looking at the worry on my face, he added, "Oh no, dear. It's a good thing you are joining the Order. You should be proud."

"Thank you." I sighed. As we continued talking to Kingsley, I began to feel more comfortable and less nervous. We ended up chatting to him for quite a while, and the plan to get introduced to the other Order members soon vanished. About ten minutes later, Ella had joined us as Kingsley told us about his time as the secretary in the outer office of the muggle Prime Minister. Soon after, Headmistress McGonagall entered, followed by Remus and Sirius.

"Everyone's here." Tonks whispered to Ella and I. Ella didn't seem nearly as nervous as I did, but that, I supposed, was due to her working at the Ministry and her family moving in a more varied crowd than mine did. We moved over and took a seat at the table across from Remus, Sirius and Kingsley.

"Good afternoon, everyone." McGonagall said, quietening everyone down and bringing their attention to her. "There are just a few things tonight. The first and foremost, we have two new members joining us, Miss Ariella Nicholas and Miss Avalia Dakin."

As I looked around, everyone beamed at Ella and myself, although I was sure I saw at least three of the members frown at the mention of my name. I let that thought settle in for a moment before I reprimanded myself, _I'm just being paranoid, get a grip, Ava!_ I looked to Remus who gave Ella and I an encouraging nod while Fred and George, who sat a little further down, winked at us. This however, still didn't brighten my spirits.

I felt a jab at my leg and when I looked up, Sirius motioned towards McGonagall with his eyes.

"- and Draco Malfoy will be moved back here, as soon as possible, until another suitable place is found for them." McGonagall continued. Thankfully, at the mention of Draco, my attention was brought back to the meeting. "Remus, how is the recruiting at the Hospital going?"

"I have managed to talk to a few patients, but the medi-witches are getting annoyed with my continual presence. I think I could get a few people to help us though." He answered. There was a general appreciative murmur amongst the Order.

"Charlie is heading back for a few months and he's hoping to get a few of his friends to possibly join." Arthur added. "Ella, do you think you could start talking to a few people in your department?"

"Yes, I know a few that would most definitely be interested." Ella said enthusiastically. I smirked as I could see her mind already planning on how she'd approach her 'attack'.

"We've almost got half the Aurors on our side." Tonks piped up proudly.

"Indeed. The others are a little bit too patriotic to go behind the Ministry." Added Kingsley with a little chuckle. McGonagall smiled ever so slightly.

"I've finally gotten a few store owners along Diagon Alley listening." Said a stout elderly witch cheerfully.

"We don't have any others, do we?" A sandy haired wizard, one of the few that had frowned at my name, began. "I mean, not the goblins, leprechauns, giants or any other creatures. If they go over to the other side, and you know most of them already have, we're done for."

"Our first and foremost concern, Royden, is to inform and prepare people if there is a need to defend and fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters." McGonagall explained sternly. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Voldemort is not yet about to go into open war. Although this is all you seem to worry about at every single meeting, we needn't focus all our energy on these other creatures yet, as is agreed upon – _at every single meeting_." Sirius said with a sneer. This seemed to quieten the now scowling Royden guy, which made me feel a little better. I noticed Remus trying to hide his smile. I supposed that Sirius and Remus both disliked him, which again, jolted my spirits a little bit higher.

The rest of the meeting passed in a similar manner with everyone contributing pieces of information. That is, everyone except for me. I was torn between feeling happy that my parents weren't brought up and upset at not being capable of doing anything to help the Order. Fred and George were given the task to come up with some kind of easily available invention that could counter most poisons, rather than the not so commonly found bezoars. Tonks, Mad-Eye and some guy named Savage were given the task of escorting Narcissa and Draco to Grimmauld Place in a week's time. Even Ella had her task, and although I wouldn't call this jealousy, I was feeling a little left out and useless.

As my mind began to wonder, I noticed Sirius picking at his fingernails, looking quite bored. _Seems like I'm not the only one_, I thought to myself as I stifled a yawn. Soon enough, I had immersed myself in a daydream where Spain and Puddlemere United were playing an intense Quidditch match as I watched in the crowded stands. However, I suddenly fell out of the stands as the Seekers rushed past to get the snitch. Seeing me plummet to my certain death, Oliver Wood, Puddlemere's Keeper, and Montoya, Spain's Beater came to my rescue and flew me to safety. As I lay in the hospital bed, Oliver and Montoya began arguing over who would hold my hand as I slept. In the end they decided to hold one hand each and then -

"Ava!"

"Hmm?" I murmured, smiling at the images still floating in my mind. But a sharp jab to my ribs brought me back to the dismal kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "What?" I hissed.

"Meetings over, you dimwit!" Ella shot back as she began laughing at me. I looked around, and sure enough, everyone had left, leaving only Fred, George and Tonks helping Molly set the dinner table while Remus, Sirius and Arthur talked on the other end of the table. "You'll never change." Ella said in mock disappointment.

"You'd never want me to." I retorted before getting up to help set dinner.

* * *

_And here it is! I've already started writing chapter 10, so its on its way._

_What did you all think??? _

_Review and you get chocolate ice cream this time! Go on, press the pretty blue button..._


	10. Injuries, Alternatives and a Request

_Hello everyone!! SOOOOOOO sorry for the extremely long wait!!! But here I shall place the blame (mostly) on my beta, editor and exit buddy, Narcissa B Malfoy. But it was my fault too... my life suddenly became very busy, but now its quietened down, so you can count on more updates more sooner!_

_On a side note, DH... (NO SPOILERS) I shall be ignoring it completely coz it saddens me too much. She's hell bent on killing all the characters I like, that's my theory and I'm sticking to it. Damn her._

_And now, onto the story..._

* * *

Injuries, Alternatives and a Request.

The next morning I sat across from Molly in the kitchen, both of us tentatively drinking our tea. An anxious silence hung heavily in the room. I fiddled with my nails in an attempt to stop myself from getting up and pacing the room, but the sudden urge to start biting them took over. Sighing, I looked over to Molly who was eyeing me worriedly.

"They will be alright, won't they?" I asked her, my voice a little above a whisper.

"There is no reason to think they won't be. He said that he is bringing _both_ of them back." Molly answered, trying to sound reassuring.

Earlier that morning, an owl had come bearing a letter from Remus.

_Molly,_

_We are bringing our two friends a little earlier than planned. Make preparations, they are not well._

_Remus_

We had guessed the 'two' to be Narcissa and Draco and that there had been an attack of some sort. I had stayed back from work in case Molly required any help. Also, Draco was a friend – I was beyond worried for him and I wouldn't be able to go to work with a peaceful mind until I knew that he was okay. Molly had assured me that it was a good sign that he was bringing back both of them, but the dread that had settled in my stomach hadn't lessened.

I looked up at the clock; it was eight o'clock and we had received the letter almost half an hour ago. _Surely they would be here by now…_

"Maybe I should go keep a look out." I suggested, beginning to get up.

"Sirius is already doing that, dear. Drink your tea." I slumped back down in my seat; sitting around like this was the stupidest thing we could be doing... But Molly was right, there was nothing else we could do at the moment, but to sit tight and wait.

"But what if it's too serious and we need a medi-witch? How are we going to do that?" My mind began to jump to hideous conclusions.

"I'm sure Remus will be able to work something out at St. Mungo's. He's been preparing for something like this for a while. And I'm sure we will manage, if it were something more serious Remus would have said something." I nodded, knowing her logic made sense I was getting worked up over nothing. I was fairly good at potions, charms and all my other subjects so I knew I could help if either Draco or Narcissa had been injured unless of course it was _extremely_ bad, and I was praying it wasn't.

"They're here!" Sirius announced, barging through the door. "Tonks and Remus are getting them upstairs. They aren't well…." He whispered to Molly as we both rushed past Sirius to head upstairs.

"They're unconscious." Tonks whispered to us, emerging from the hallway. "I have to go back to their house and see if I can find anything useful. Savage is coming with me, could you ask Remus to join us when he is done here?" We nodded as she headed back out.

"Sirius, do you know if you have any more potions lying around? I may need them." Molly asked. With a nod, Sirius headed back downstairs.

"Molly, I can help." I said as we headed to the doors.

"Yes, of course. Fred and George told me you could help if there were injuries. Thank you, dear." She smiled at me.

We first went to Draco's room where Remus was checking over him. Draco had scratches all over his face and looked paler, if that was at all possible.

"He's alive, but barely." Remus whispered to Molly who lifted Draco's limp hand to take his pulse. The sight of Draco lying there made my stomach churn.

"Ava, will you be able to do a general check on him? I had better go see Narcissa." Molly asked me quietly.

"Yes, of course Madam Pomfrey taught me most of the basics."

"Thank you." Molly said gratefully as she rushed out of the room. I took out my wand and began examining Draco. _'Examining' Draco…_The thought depressed me. I remembered when we were younger when our parents visited each other, I had to watch over him or be coaxed into playing wizards chess or playing Keeper while he practiced Seeking… _Even before Hogwarts_, I smirked at his obsession with the sport.

I unbuttoned his shirt and saw a number of bruises appearing near his abdomen and chest, the purple and green tinge stark against his pale white skin. Although Draco was arrogant, rude and a complete git at times, he didn't deserve _this_, no one did. I probably should have kept an eye on him whilst at Hogwarts…

"Probably the Cruciatus." Remus muttered beside me, making me jump slightly. I hadn't realised he was still in the room. "Are you alright, Ava? I know Draco was a friend."

"Yes. Thank you. I will be fine."

"I'd better go see how Molly is fairing." He said, walking out of the room.

After a few minutes, I had found that Draco had extensive internal bleeding, a sprained wrist, a few broken bones and a concussion. And on top of all of that, he was still _very _unconscious.

"I tried to get a bit of everything." Sirius said as he came bustling into the room carrying a tray laden with coloured vials, bottles, bandages and a numerous other medical items.

"Ok, well, I'll need a lot of bandages, Blood Replenishing Potion, Bruise Healing Paste, maybe I could try Invigorating Draught and definitely Murtlap Essence." I was picking through the things that Sirius had brought and taking out what I thought I'd need. "Thank you, Sirius. You'd better take the rest to Molly. She'll definitely need a Calming Draught for Narcissa" I thought out loud to myself. But instead of leaving, he remained stock still, staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't know you knew how to heal."

"Well, I'm not exactly qualified or anything. I used to help Madam Pomfrey out at Hogwarts."

"You volunteered?"

"Not exactly. Because I was good at potions and charms, it was presented as an alternative to detention. I'd jump at any chance to get away from Filch and the trophy room." I explained as I shuddered, remembering the endless nights of scrubbing and polishing all those trophies and awards. It was one of those childhood horrors you kept for life.

Using a flask, I began measuring out potions from the vials I had taken.

"You really know what you're doing there." Sirius commented.

"I didn't get 9 N.E.W.T's for nothing." I answered, not taking my eyes away from what I was doing.

"9? Wow…"

"Pureblood pressure." I answered with a shrug, knowing he would understand - respected pureblood parents expected no less than the best from their child.

"No, I'm serious. You could have made a great medi-witch."

"Unfortunately, my parents had other plans for me." I said nonchalantly; I was too busy concentrating on Draco and the potions. I felt Sirius staring at me and when I looked up, he opened his mouth to say something but then –

"Sirius, Molly asked if you had found anything helpful." Remus asked, entering the room.

"Oh, right!" Sirius jumped up grabbed the tray. Remus and I looked at him as he rushed out quite suddenly without another word.

"Has he always been that strange?" I asked in mock seriousness.

"Shockingly, yes… if not more..." Remus replied with a strange glint in his eyes as he stared towards the door. "However…" he began again, but then trailed off into silence. I paused for a few seconds thinking he may elaborate, but he didn't.

"However?" I prompted.

"Pardon?" Whatever thoughts he had lost himself in, he snapped out of just as quickly.

"You began saying something, but then trailed off and started thinking about something. What are you thinking?" I asked as I applied Bruise Healing Paste to Draco's abdomen.

"Nothing… Though I do prefer Sirius strange, rather than depressed." He said with a smile.

"Well, yes. Strangeness is a definite improvement to depression. Especially in his case, I think."

"Ever since Harry left again, he's been pretty… down." Remus said as I began bandaging Draco carefully.

"It must be tough for him…."

"He's been looking better, though. Especially over the past few weeks." But before I could respond, or even process what Remus had said, he continued very quickly, "Well, I better go see how Molly and Narcissa are fairing." As he left the room, I caught a smirk on his usually kind and caring face.

Molly came in soon after, informing me that Narcissa was alright. She was now awake and had suffered only minor injuries as a disarming charm had knocked her out.

"After all, their main concern is Draco." Molly said sadly, looking at the still unconscious form beside me. "How is he?"

"He should be okay, but we won't know for certain until he wakes up." I said after telling her of his injuries.

"You've done well here, Ava. Thank you." Molly beamed at me. I smiled back, proud that I could be of use and that both Narcissa and Draco would be fine now.

"Did Narcissa tell you what happened?" I asked.

"She told me briefly that the house they were staying at had been ambushed, she believes, by seven Death Eaters. She told Draco to apparate away, but he wouldn't leave her side. A fight ensued between the Death Eaters and the two, and Narcissa was soon knocked out. I suppose Draco held up a tough fight." She concluded, looking down at Draco again.

"But how did they get away?"

"I don't know. She's going over the details with Remus right now. You can go and see them if you want. I'll stay with Draco."

"No. It's alright, I'll stay with Draco. I'll just ask Remus later. Thank you, Molly." She smiled at me and patted my shoulder as she stood up.

"I'm sure Draco will be fine, dear. You mustn't worry too much. I'd better go give Narcissa a Sleeping Draught to help her rest. She's been fussing about ever so much, in a Malfoy manner, nonetheless!" She said, as she left the room.

As I sat there surrounded in silence, watching Draco's chest rise and fall ever so softly, another fear settled on me.

I can't fight.

Well, I can. My hexes _do_ leave an impression - just ask Ella or the twins. But then, no-one has ever tried to kill me, and I'd imagine that's what the Death Eaters would be out to do. Sure, I know how to defend myself with simple disarming charms, but I've never had experience in a real duel. What I do know, I've learnt in a controlled environment and I began thinking that this would most definitely not be enough against Death Eaters hell-bent on killing me in the best of circumstances. _If I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I might as well be a worthwhile member, _I thought to myself determinedly.

"Ava," Remus began as he walked back into the room. "I shall be leaving shortly to go and help Tonks."

"Of course." I nodded. "But before you go, could you tell me what happened?"

"Unfortunately, young Malfoy over there would be best to answer that." He said, nodding towards the bed. "What I do know, is that they were attacked by a group of Death Eaters headed by Bellatrix Lestrange, just before dawn. A battle ensued and Narcissa was knocked out, so I don't know much of the battle after that. At around 7:30 this morning, a barely alive Draco had apparated himself and Narcissa to my living room. I sent the owl, and asked Tonks to help me magic them here."

"I see." I said solemnly. "Her own sister…"

"Indeed." Remus sighed.

"Narcissa is finally asleep." Molly said proudly, as she entered the room. "She insisted on seeing Draco first, but she needs to rest before I let her start worrying about her son." She ended firmly, ensuring that neither Remus nor I would attempt to disagree with her.

Mulling this morning's event over in my mind, and seeing what Narcissa and Draco had been put through by their own family, I came to a decision.

"Remus, I wished to ask you something."

"Yes, do go on." Remus smiled kindly.

But now that I had to put my request into words, I didn't know how to say it without sounding like an idiot, a helpless, useless, idiot.

"Yes…Well, you see, seeing Draco-Narcissa-joining the Order-fighting Death Eaters-whatmspdtodo?" _Okay, so that wasn't exactly coherent._

"Ava, dear, that made no sense at all." Remus shook his head, quite amused.

"Yes, do go on, Ava." Molly said encouragingly.

"I want to learn how to fight… properly." I announced, lamely.

"But you got a N.E.W.T. in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Molly tried to reason, her eyes widening slightly at the mention of the word 'fight'.

"I'd imagine a proper duel to not be so… structured." I tried to explain to her kindly. "And I think if the time came when I was required to, asking for lessons then would be a little too late." I said, turning back to Remus with a little smile.

"Ava, you shouldn't scare yourself with what happened to Draco and Narcissa." Molly began with concern, walking up to me and taking my hands into hers. "There is no need to think that joining the Order will permit you to go gallivanting around and battling Death Eaters! There is no need to learn how to 'fight'." She ended a little more sternly.

"Actually, Molly, I think this is a good idea." Remus said as she shot him a disapproving glance. "Being prepared is a good thing, and will help _if_ ever the circumstance arose." He added, seeing the look shot at him.

"But-"

"Molly, you know I'm right." She glared at him for a moment longer before nodding stiffly. Remus turned back to me and smiled. "I think the best option would be enlisting Sirius to help you and of course, I will whenever I'm here. Sirius will be glad of the task." He said this with a slight gleam in his eyes, but I was too happy to care about what that gleam was.

"Oh, thank you, Remus!" I said excitedly

Knowing I would soon learn how to defend myself properly, made me feel a lot better!

* * *

_Well, what do you all think?? That is if you haven't abandoned the story... I promise there will be more frequent updates!!_

_You know what to do, press the button and away you go... Vanilla and coconut cake for all reviewers ;)_


	11. Step1:Blasting Teachers Into Bookshelves

_Disclaimer: Nope…own nothing…cept Ava, Ella and my Danny Bhoy DVD and I am quite content!_

_Just a reminder… this is NOT compliant with DH… in fact, let us pretend that never happened… I won't say any more in case some have yet to read/finish it off… and if that's the case, what the hell are you doing here! Go read!!_

_A thanks once again to Narcissa B Malfoy, my editor and exit buddy… I am forever grateful… you all should read her new fic 'The Art of Tonks' which is about...Tonks..._

_And now on with the show!_

* * *

Step 1: Blasting Teachers Into Bookshelves

"We weren't sure what you wanted-"

"So we got you a bit of everything!"

Fred and George came bounding into the room, each carrying a tray laden with 3 or 4 plates piled with food. It seemed as though they hadn't taken Molly's advice on what to bring me, taking that job upon themselves. I had decided to eat by Draco's bedside as I didn't want him to wake up to no-one. I thought it would be best forsomeone to be there when he did wake up in order to see if there was any psychological damage. Also, he would most certainly be disoriented, so it was best to have someone remotely familiar around, or so I figured.

"Ah…a meal fit for a queen! I thank you, kind sirs." I teased as I looked over the heavily packed trays they had set down. They dramatically bowed before disappearing with a 'pop'. _They really do love apparating,_ I thought with a smile and a slight shake of my head. As I placed my spoon into Molly's wonderful-looking soup, I heard Draco stir in his bed. I rushed to his side as I heard him murmur.

"Draco?" I whispered. He moved his head to the left as his eyes fluttered open. He attempted to get up, but barely being able to raise himself on his elbows he slumped back down wincing in pain. I watched him closely hoping he would be okay, other than the inevitable physical pain that is.

"Dakin?" His weary voice croaked. At this, I lunged to hug him, happy to see he was alright.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" I sighed.

"Ava! Get off." He grimaced with pain, trying to hold me back.

"Right, sorry." I said sheepishly as I sat back. I then began checking his pulse. "How are you feeling? Do you know where you are? Tell me your date of birth."

"Ava, I'm fine. It's just a few bruises. Where's my mother?" He asked with urgency.

"First, Draco, you need to answer my questions."

"Is she alright? Did I get her away in time?" He continued sternly, ignoring me.

"Draco-"

"Tell me where my mother is!" He said quietly through gritted teeth.

"She's fine, Draco. She's in bed down the hall, resting." As I said this, Draco closed his eyes and leant his head back in relief, letting out a soft shuddering breath. "She took a nasty blow to the head, but she'll be fine. She's more concerned about you." He simply nodded, without opening his eyes.

"Besides feeling like I've been hit over the head by a million jinxes, I assure you, Ava, I'll be fine." He added quietly. "Thank you. Now I should like to go see my mother."

"Not going to happen today. You can barely even sit up straight, you are not about to get out of bed."

"But-" He began attempting to sit up.

"Really, Draco! I'm sure tomorrow morning when she's able to get out of bed, she will visit you. Now,shut up and eat some food while I get your medicine ready!" I ordered making sure my glare left no room for argument. I helped him sit up against his pillows then handed him a spoon. "Eat slowly, your insides are still on the mend."

"Yes, ma'am." He drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm glad to have you back, Draco." I said laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was slowly getting better and I was quite happy that I didn't have to spend the night on a couch in his room. As much as I loved Draco, I felt more strongly about sleeping in my nice, comfortable bed. After telling Narcissa and the rest of the house the good news, I made my way to my room where I sat on my bed contently. I was quite proud of myself and happy that Draco and Narcissa were both on the mend.

The next day, as I went to check on Draco and give him his medicine, I heard Narcissa speaking with Draco. I decided to give them some time alone so I went down to breakfast where Sirius was sitting at the table eating and Molly was cooking.

"Well, if it isn't our resident medi-witch." Sirius said, looking up from his breakfast. I lightly punched him on the shoulder as I walked past him.

"Ow!" he grimaced melodramatically. "I thought you were meant to heal people, not hurt them!"

"I administer what is required." I retorted, shuffling his already messy hair playfully. _Bed hair,_ I thought with a smile, it looked good on him. Before I could continue with my musings or be shocked by them, Fred and George slumped in to the kitchen sulking. "What's the matter?"

"Remus just told us-" Fred began, he seemed so distraught. I shared a concerned look with Sirius, who looked just as confused as me, and Molly, who rolled her eyes.

"We're losing an employee-" George continued as he began sobbing dramatically against his brother's arm. I was so startled that I didn't even register what he had just said.

"A wonderful employee!" Fred added woefully.

"To him." George turned and snarled at Sirius who dropped the toast that was on its way to his mouth.

"I… what?" He turned to me, hoping I knew what the twins were on about. I shook my head, just as confused as he was. And then it hit me, and I began giggling at the twins antics, _Bless them!_

"Honestly, boys!" I said in between my giggles. "It's just for a few days. I promise, I shall return!" Sirius sat, looking between the boys and me, still confused, which of course, made me giggle some more. He was in his pyjama's and robes, with messy bed hair sticking up in strange angles, looking like a lost little child, hoping someone would point him in the right direction. I took pity and decided to fill him in. "I'm sure Remus has already discussed this with you, about you training me?" _There you go_, I thought, as I saw him relax, realisation dawning on him.

"More like him stealing you away from us." Fred moaned with a hand on his chest. Breakfast continued normally, including frequent outbursts from the twins directed towards Sirius, who by the end of the meal, was threatening to Avada them.

"The Ministry is still after me, so really, I don't mind." Sirius hissed finally. The threat had even me taking a step back.

"Oh, look at the time!" Fred announced suddenly.

"Oh me, oh my! We must be off!" And they rushed off leaving me in tears of laughter, a highly amused Molly and a relieved Sirius who soon began laughing with me.

"If you're done, we might as well get started with the training." Sirius said, once we had composed ourselves. I nodded and followed Sirius out of the kitchen as he led the way to the make-shift training room.

"This is exciting! I won't ever be a damsel in distress!"

"I'm surprised you even need this training."

"Why? Just because I'm a Slytherin?"

"No. With all the pranking you did, and terrorising, I'm just surprised you don't think you could protect yourself."

"Well, if you've ever pranked anyone before," I began, but Sirius snorted. I continued, though eyeing him curiously. "You'd know that there really isn't anything _too_ dangerous involved, and you hardly need to protect yourself from any real threats… unless you anger Ella, in which case you hide."

"I suppose there is some truth in that…" He said thoughtfully, _obviously not about Ella… how would he know of her wrath?_ We walked up the stairs in silence as Sirius seemed to be lost in his memories. I was about to ask him what he was thinking about when I heard Tonks coming up the stairs just as we entered the 'training room'.

"Ava, Sirius! Wait up!" Tonks followed us in. "Wotcher."

"Morning." Sirius and I said together. Sirius began talking to Tonks about the training as I looked over the room. It was a spacious and close-to-bare room with just a small table in one corner, a few chairs, a giant green rug in the middle of the room and two bookshelves standing against opposite walls.

_So this is where I shall learn to defend my sorry ass, _I thought as I walked slowly around the room. Having nothing else to do, I slumped down to the ground against the far wall waiting for Sirius and Tonks to finish discussing whatever it was they were… discussing… To be honest, I was getting a little bored and nervous and the thought of doing anything else (yes, even helping Molly clean) was becoming increasingly inviting.

"Oh!" I heard Tonks call out to me. "Ella said she'll come by later today to visit."

"Yay!" I jumped up and hugged Tonks. "What about you? You are going to stay as well, aren't you?" I asked eagerly, hoping for some moral support.

"So what was the incantation?" Sirius asked Tonks, trying to get the focus back on the training while I glared at him silently. To be honest, I don't know why I was glaring at him, I mean, he was helping me here and I did ask for this training. But I suddenly began feeling a little stupid.

"We use it at the Ministry for training." She began explaining; "It works on your own wand. What happens is that whichever spell you try to use, the effect will be minimised. For example, an Expelliarmus will probably just block a spell, where as, say a body-bind curse will probably just make you fall over."

"So it makes it perfectly harmless?" Sirius asked.

"I guess there's no chance of getting Death Eaters to make their wands incompetent, right?" I drawled at Tonks' nod.

"Yep. The incantation is _R__educi Veneficus._"

"_Reduci veneficus_." Sirius said at his wand which began to glow faintly for a few seconds as I watched it excitedly. This charm was pretty impressive, if you thought about it.

"Well, I'd love to stay and watch, but we have a lead on a Death Eater that unfortunately hasn't used this spell. Good luck to you, dear cousin, and to you, Ava. Tell me how it goes." She whispered to me, before closing the door behind me. Okay, so knowing we'd be working with this incantation made me a little bit excited again, which I was grateful for.

"Right then, ready?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Straight away? You aren't going to ask or tell me anything?" Suddenly my excitement turned into apprehension.

"Nope. I want to see how much work we'll have to do."

"But can't-" This was going all too fast for my liking. I liked to think things through, and here was Sirius, pushing me into the deep end.

"Get your wand ready, Ava." Now really, he wasn't even listening to me! Before I could think what I should do, he bowed, pointed his wand at me and was just starting to say a spell when quickly and with all my energy, I shouted;

"_Impedimenta!_" To my horror, Sirius went flying into the bookshelf behind him, splintering it as he fell to the ground amongst the wooden rubble. "Oh my god!! I am _so_ sorry!!" I rushed over to see if he was alright. Pulling bits off wood off him, I saw that perhaps I hadn't done too much damage, though he was sprawled in the midst of what used to be a bookshelf. He groaned as he got up onto his elbows. To say he looked annoyed would be an understatement.

"Forget Tonks' spell?" He grumbled.

"Yes?" I flashed him my most innocent smile, hoping against hope he wouldn't kill me. Although pain, anger and frustration flashed through his eyes, I saw something else, not quite sure what it was, but I knew I'd be quickly forgiven. A smile began to flitter across his face as I brushed debris off of him. I shuffled his hair again and bits of dust flew into the air making us both cough. I noticed a little cut just over his eyebrow. "I'm so sorry, Sirius." I whispered as I lightly touched the cut. He flinched slightly and took my hand away.

"It's quite alright. Just a few bruises and grazes. Nothing you won't be able to mend, I'm sure." He added with a wink which made me blush ... _wait… why am I blushing?_

"Well, you didn't exactly give me enough time to do anything." I reasoned.

"Besides jinx me into a bookshelf!" I laughed as I began to help him up. Unfortunately, we both stumbled on a loose piece of wood and we both fell back down with an 'Oomph' each. Sirius landed roughly on the debris and let out a little groan while I was fortunate enough to land on his comparatively soft chest. My hair had now fallen loose out of my pony tail and fell over my face.

"Sorry." I said as I began giggling again, moving my hair briskly out of my face. I looked up at him and saw he was once again, covered in a lot of dust. He scowled before looking at me.

"Comfy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he softly pushed a few strands of my hair out of my face and securely behind my ear. I blushed again as I realised that I was actually _very_ comfortable like this. _Note to self: get mind out of gutter_.

"More than you, I suppose." I replied, hoping he didn't see me blush before I began struggling to get up again. I decided I really needed to sort out my mind (and the wanderings it had begun to take in the form of Sirius) before anything more embarrassing happened.

"Oh dear… I hope I'm not interrupting anything." We both turned to see Ella standing at the door way. "Actually, I hope I am." She added with a smirk.

_Too late… _I thought with a sigh.

* * *

_Indeed that was a short chapter… but that's because if I continued, this chap would have ended up too long… and so it would have taken longer to update, and I didn't wanna do that again!_

_Thanks to those who reviewed!!! And for those who will review ;) You all get cake._

_Reviewing makes the updates happen sooner!! And I promise… waffles with melted chocolate and strawberries…_


	12. Use the Forge

_I apologise profusely for such a long delay!!! I'm terribly sorry, but I suffered from a SEVERE case of writers block and pointless essays and assignments didn't help! Please don't hate me! Hopefully this long and funny (I hope) chapter shall make you all happy..? Yes? _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the chapter so far! It's what motivated me out of my writer's block...well mostly._

_And a very, very grateful thank you to Narcissa B Malfoy for editing and understanding 'boredom stakes'... I heart you!_

_Disclaimer: Riiiiight, I'm JKR and posting on fanfic... yep, makes perfect sense!_

* * *

**'Use the Forge'**

You have to love the timing of best friends… you really, really do…

"All you're interrupting is me trying to figure out why on earth our little Ava here needs training when she's capable of blasting friendly victims halfway across the room." Sirius queried with an eyebrow raised as we both managed to finally get up and out of the debris.

"Uh huh… a likely story…" She hissed, eyes narrowing at me.

"I _do _know a few spells, Sirius. I'm not 11." I said, trying to ignore the suspicious glare Ella was throwing at me. I knew there would be a question and answer round waiting for me later.

"Well, that's good to know_ after_ your attempt to kill me." Sirius said. Like I wasn't feeling guilty enough!

"I wasn't trying to kill you! If you had simply asked me before pointing your damn wand at me, you wouldn't have destroyed the bookshelf." Here I was, in the defensive stance. There was no way I was going to allow him to make me feel worse than I already was, when this whole thing wasn't even my fault! I don't do 'guilt' unless it results in my consumption of ice cream.

"_I _did not destroy the bookshelf." Was his retort. How old are we?

"Were you not the one to crash into it?" I asked with a smirk as I crossed my arms in defiance.

"Because I did that through choice." He practically spat at me. At the sound of laughter, Sirius and I both turned to see a red faced Ella clutching her side. We both seemed to have forgotten her presence as we argued.

"You – hehe - jinxed – hehe – Sirius – hehe - bookshelf – hahhaa!" Was all she managed to get out before falling back into peals of laughter.

"That's truly flattering, Ella." I rolled my eyes and walked over to slump down against a wall, which on reflection, probably wasn't very lady-like either. "Oh, I knew something like this would happen..."

"It's alright, Ava. I just wanted to see how you would react in a situation where someone pointed a wand at you, controlled environment or not… I'm glad to say your reaction was better than I anticipated, and shall forever more be wary of you in general, as shall all the bookshelves in this house." His eyes danced with humour as he reached out a hand to help me up. I grudgingly took it, rolling my eyes at his insane logic.

"I could have hurt you a lot more…" I decided that 'Laugh at Ava Time' needed to come to an end.

"And yet you didn't." Sirius countered lightly while Ella sniggered.

"Can we just continue now?" I asked while Sirius smirked at my tone.

"You don't mind another pupil?" Ella asked Sirius. Sirius nodded and positioned us at opposite ends of the room.

"How about you practise on each other and I'll help wherever you need help." He then made it a point (very dramatically) to remind us to put Tonks' spell on our wands before we "killed each other"- so very dramatic! Our training was structured so that Sirius would give us a jinx or hex to use on one another while the other would have to effectively block it. Remus and Tonks came in every so often to watch, teaching us different techniques in duelling or obscure spells that although useful, weren't that well known. Occasionally Sirius, Tonks and Remus would duel us separately to get us used to duelling different people.

The training continued in this manner for hours on end over the past week and quite productively, I might add. Well, most of the time, at least. But, as the days progressed, I was getting more and more frustrated, rather than feeling accomplished.

Cause: Sirius.

Effect: Very violent thoughts.

"Ava?"

"Yes, Sirius?" I turned from Ella on whom I had been practising the Jelly-fingers curse.

"You're flicking your wand too much." He answered matter-of-factly.

"But you said I needed to flick it more…"

"Yes. But not _that_ much." I blinked at him, my incredulity obvious.

"So I need to flick my wand more… but not as much as I have been?"

"Yes." I stared at him dubiously. After a moment I gritted my teeth and turned back to Ella, pointed my wand and displayed my most fervent cursing ever, though my anger may have been somewhat responsible for the successful outcome. Still, that was damn good wand wielding that had little to do with my 'flicking' technique!

After the next three times where he had criticised miniscule details of my hexing and jinxing within an hours range, I began to think that perhaps Sirius had other motives. These so called 'constructive' criticisms were only being directed at me, and I was considerably sure that Ella and I were pretty much on the same page with this training thing (give or take, depending on our different strengths). Not only were these 'criticisms' being delivered in shorter time frames, but also with a smile – a condescending smile I wanted to rip out with my bare hands and force feed to dragons.

"Ava?" My eyes narrowed at the now all too familiar call.

"What?" I said, sharply whipping around to face him.

"You're accentuating the 'r' a little bit too much."

"I'm accentuating the 'r'… too much? Has my hexing not been working? …The past 9 times _quite_ successfully." I added, my voice rising an octave or two.

"Yes," he nodded encouragingly. "And I have to say, you've been quite lucky with that." My eyes were mere slits now.

"Lucky?" I hissed.

"Sirius." Remus stepped forward. He had been present over the past hour or so overseeing how the training was coming along (and therefore witness to the 'criticisms'). "May I speak to you for a moment?"

I gritted my teeth and continued to glare at Sirius while Ella walked over to me, giggling.

"Well, that is simply hilarious!" She whispered to me.

"Shh!" I hissed as I tried to listen to what was being said.

"Are you perhaps going a little overboard?" Remus asked quietly, solemnly. I love Remus, I really do. He truly looks out for me and I definitely consider him an uncle or older brother. I wanted to hug him for sticking up for me like that.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes as Sirius feigned innocence with his 'oh-so-sincere' whispered response. I scoffed at him while Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius sighed before continuing. "Oh, come on… I'm just having a bit of fun! And she gets annoyed ever so easily… _and_ her reactions are priceless!" I heard Ella start giggling again and I snapped.

"I trusted you to help me!" I yelled, marching over to him. "Not be treated as amusement!" I pointed into his shoulder roughly as I said each word. It hurt my finger, but I was angry and needed to get that across to him. Thankfully, he looked sheepish and guilty, but then he smiled! Sure it was an 'I'm innocent, please don't be angry' kind of smile, but that only angered me even more! I grabbed Ella's hand, stormed out of the room and headed down towards the kitchen. The kitchen was starting to act as a sanctuary for me. I was glad Molly wasn't in here right now, as it was long after lunch but quite a while before dinner. And so I could fume and vent all I wanted without her trying to placate me.

"This isn't funny, Ella!" She sat at the table, still giggling at me.

"You have no idea!" Was all that she managed to wheeze out.

"He's purposely picking on me!" I stomped my foot down, frustrated that my point wasn't being heard. Thankfully, Ella stopped laughing and attempted to look a little bit sympathetic.

"In his defence, teaching may have gotten boring so he might just be trying to have a bit of fun…"

"At my expense? _Only _my expense?" I half yelled as I began pacing.

"You two are _always_ picking on each other anyways. Why do you care now?"

"Because he's being purely evil!" I stopped pacing and slumped into the chair opposite her quite dramatically. I pouted and started picking at the bowl of fruit sitting in the middle of the table. Couldn't she understand learning this stuff was important and I was being nice to him after all! I was genuinely grateful that he took his time out to teach me and then he goes and picks on me.

"Evil? Yes, because now he's going to go and torture harmless bunnies and kidnap innocent children." In reply, I lobbed a grape at her head.

"Ow! Now _that's _evil!" She deadpanned.

"He's pushing it… picking on me _that _much isn't for boredom's sake! And why _me_!" I was hopelessly trying to figure the man out… which from the outset,I should have known was quite pointless really.

"Well, of course, _I _have my theories…" Ella said with an annoying smirk.

"…What?"

"You're kidding me, right?" She raised an eyebrow at my confusion and my eyes grew wide as I caught on to what she was hinting.

"What is wrong with you! How old are you? We aren't in Hogwarts anymore. No more hopeless crushes on Oliver Wood for me!" I declared, remembering the many months of stuttering, blushing and being klutzier than usual around the object of my then crush.

"I never said _you_ had feelings for him… but now…" She seemed genuinely intrigued. I didn't like this one bit. I needed her back on my wave length.

"Ella! He's being evil and he's taken it too far!" I stood up and began pacing the room again. Something needed to be done about him…

"Ava, come on…" Ella attempted placating but I barely took any notice.

"I'm declaring war!" I whispered with a glint in my eyes. I had stopped pacing, turned to her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Ava… we're already at war." Ella said after a moment's silence.

"No, not with dear Voldemort. I declare war against that stupid, childish Sirius. He's getting bored, is he? Teaching making him restless? Thinks he knows enough about defence and duelling?" I paused dramatically. "Then let's test him!"

"Ava…" Ella began but I was on a roll here.

"Let's show him _why_ we are Slytherin's greatest pranksters!" I knew with _that,_ Ella wouldn't disagree to join me on my crusade – the title made her too proud. The opening of the kitchen door also prevented her from opposing my declaration. We both turned our attention to the red haired man standing at the door.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Weasley." I said unconsciously, recognising the familiar features.

"One of many." He replied extending his right hand. "Charlie."

"Oh, right! I'm Ava Dakin." I said shaking his rough hand, full recognition dawning on me.

"Ah yes. Glad to meet you. And you, my dear lady?" He said turning to Ella.

"Ella " She replied, shaking his hand politely, though she appeared a little bit wary.

"The new recruits." He stated before seating himself opposite Ella. I nodded cheerfully before sitting back down next to him; however this seemingly harmless statement appeared to have offended Ella.

"You're the Weasley that's hardly ever around?" Ella asked with indignation. I wasn't sure what solicited this reaction from her as we _were_ in fact new recruits. I gave her a puzzled look which went unnoticed by her. Her complete irritated attention was on Charlie Weasley. I needed to remember to ask her about this later.

"I'm the Weasley that lives abroad, if that's what you mean." He answered, unperturbed by Ella's none-to-friendly demeanour. He picked up an apple and bit into it.

"So, how long are you staying?" I asked, though I was still giving Ella a questioning look. I abruptly turned my attention to Charlie after receiving a sharp glare from my dear friend.

"However long the Order needs me here. I'd much rather be back with my ladies."

"Excuse me?" Ella asked shocked. I was a little bit taken aback as well but Charlie just chuckled.

"I meant dragons. I work with dragons." He corrected, smiling smugly. I nodded, of course I remembered the twins proudly telling me years ago.

"You're a strange one." Ella said. _This coming from a girl who works with snakes,_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"No, no, my dear. I'm just one of a kind." Charlie corrected with a wink before getting up and heading towards the door. "I'll see you two beauties later." He said before disappearing behind the door. Ella's brow furrowed as she glared at the door which amused me greatly.

"Did he just call me his 'dear'? I am not his dear! And he winked!" She ended with a sneer. Expect her not to have any issues with being called a 'beauty' but be upset by being winked at and called a 'dear'. I began giggling before she turned her glare back to me.

"Well, yes… we need to think of an action plan!" I said trying to change the subject as Ella's eyes began to narrow dangerously. I decided now was not the time to bring up her yet to be detailed enmity with one Charlie Weasley.

"Oh, alright then. Where is our target right now? And what are his weaknesses?"

"He's upstairs with Remus, probably still laughing at me…" I finished with a pout.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Ella asked absently. "And his weaknesses?" She asked suddenly after seeing the look I sent her way. Did she want me to start drilling her about Charlie? The truth was that I really didn't know why this was affecting me so much. It was only Sirius after all. I knew deep down that it was bothering me _because_ it was Sirius, but had no idea why and although Ella had hinted to a conclusion, concentrating on this war was a much easier and friendlier option that thoughts concerning Sirius.

"I'm not sure. But Ella… we need to make him regret messing with me!" I pleaded one last time. I knew Ella didn't completely agree or even understand my reaction. She only agreed to continue with my little crusade because that's what we do – support each other no matter what.

"You're really sure about this?" She asked me for what I knew would be the last time. I nodded grimly. "Alright then… We can surely do this on our own, but if you really want to get him…"

"We need the Forge!" I said, smiling maniacally. Ella simply nodded with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before heading into the kitchen for dinner that night, I had decided to make the preposition.

"Ava…" I heard my name before I could continue on my way down the hall. I turned, knowing who had called me.

"How may I help you, Sirius?" I said in what I hoped to be a light hearted manner, though I think it came out a little bit sarcastic. I was to play it cool until the plan was set into action and I had managed to avoid Sirius the whole day, till now.

"I just wanted to talk about what occurred earlier today." He began, almost sheepishly. I didn't want him to apologise, this was bigger than that. And if he apologised I would feel bad for playing any pranks on him which I really didn't want. I felt he really deserved to be pranked, so I decided I needed to get away from him before he could make me step away from my crusade.

"Fred! George!" I called out happily as I spotted them coming down the stairs. I was truly thanking their timing for once. "Oh, sorry Sirius. I really needed to discuss something important with the twins, do you mind terribly if we talk a bit later? Sorry." I walked away quickly towards the twins before Sirius had the chance to stop me.

"How delightful, George! The lady just can _not _stand to be away from us!" Fred said as I dragged the two of them into the library and locked the door.

"Can't blame her, Fred." George agreed solemnly.

"My dearest friends, two of the world's greatest pranksters, Fred and George." I began ceremoniously. "I, Avalia Dakin, have a pranking propositionto make." And gratefully, I had their attention. After explaining my crusade, and who the target was, they looked at each then back at me. They did _not _look excited, which is not what I had expected.

"What's wrong you guys? I thought you'd jump at this chance."

"You do realise what this means, Ava?" Asked George, who seemed slightly awed.

"You are going after-"

"Yes, Sirius, and he deserves it!" I cut Fred off. I really wanted their help.

"Yes… this is true." Fred conceded. He looked to his twin and they both just stared at each other for a bit. They were doing that twin mind-mongling thing that Ella and I had gotten used to, anyone who knew them eventually got used to it. After a moment, George nodded and Fred smiled. They both turned to me, beaming.

"We're in!" They said together, declaring their allegiance.

_We have the Forge, _I thought triumphantly with a devilish smile.

* * *

_So, I had issues with how Sirius manages to annoy Ava to the point of declaring war... but I like to believe I did alright. What do you all think? I hope you found this chapter funny..._

_Well, review and hmm... I shall give you Oreo Cheesecake! amd the next chapter hopefully much quicker! Don't be giving up on me just yet... hehehe_

_Review time!!_


	13. Spider Webs and Baby Sacks

_Disclaimer: … You're kidding me right?_

_So very, very sorry about such a long delay. But uni was ending so there were assignments and all this other junk. On top of all of that, I was having issues coming up with good pranks. But on the plus side… here's quite a long chapter! _

_Thank you to Narcissa B Malfoy, of course, for editing, providing ideas and motivating me to write._

_And now on to the reading!!_

* * *

**Spider Webs and Baby Sacks**

The stage was set. The pieces were coming together. There was just one last thing to do.

I smiled to myself triumphantly. Sirius wouldn't know what hit him!

Well, technically he would know that the twins, Ella and I were attacking him, but it'd be a wonderfully deserving shock all the same.

_Focus… Focus… Focus… _

I sat in the dark corner willing myself to focus on the task at hand, rather than the creepy grouping of spiders too close for comfort. I was tempted to blast away my freaky eight-legged companions, but I needed to keep an eye out for my signal.

_Focus… Focus… Focus…_

As I paced through the plan in my mind, I smiled quite evilly. This was going to be damn good!

Footsteps on the landing brought my attention back to the present task. I looked back toward the kitchen door hoping to see my signal. My hand tightened around my wand as I squinted in concentration. One slash then get out of here as quickly as possible. Simple enough, surely. Too bad I couldn't stick around to see Sirius' face.

"You don't understand, Remus! Even my socks were completely covered in owl feathers!" I heard the muffled voice of Sirius whisper harshly.

"Ever think it might have been Kreacher?" Remus countered. I was by now having great difficulty stifling my giggles.

"It was Ava! I know it was! She's trying to get me back for offending her." Remus sighed.

"If that's the case, then why don't you just apologise. She's a reasonable young woman. You have nothing to fear, Sirius." Their voices were slowly getting louder.

"I tried! But she keeps avoiding me… And you obviously didn't see what my soap was covered in, or how my shampoo decided to attack me." I smirked at my genius while Remus chuckled.

"And you think pranking her back will help? Considering you don't even have proof of that yet either. It will only escalate the matter and I will not be party to it." _So Sirius was planning a counter attack…_

The kitchen door creaked and a slight illumination brought me out of me thoughts, signalling me back to the plan. With my non-verbal spell, I slashed the air with my wand just as a pair of footsteps made their way down the staircase. As I scrambled away into the kitchen towards my awaiting piece of cake, which was to be my alibi, the guilty realisation that Sirius was not alone struck me.

Before closing the door behind me, I heard Sirius and Remus both shriek (quite femininely at that) as they were hit by my spell.

"Kreacher would not do this." Sirius muttered.

"Perhaps you are right after all, Padfoot." A now spider-web covered Remus sighed. I closed the door before I managed to blow my cover by falling down in hysterics. I quickly went to my seat and dug into my alibi, a blueberry cheesecake. I smiled up at Ella who sat across from me as we both waited for Sirius (_and now Remus as well_, I thought with a slight pang of guilt…a very slight pang) to make his entrance.

Fred and George had meddled with the spell so that the victim would still have use of their arms and legs. But of course, the magnificent twins wanted to remain anonymous for as long as possible, and were therefore merely helping with ideas and not participating directly with its execution… yet.

Ella choking brought my attention to the door as I began my acting on cue.

"Oh, sweet Merlin! What happened to you two?" I asked in between my giggling, though still showing just the right amount of concern. The two men were sticking to every surface they touched. I was doing all I could to maintain a certain amount of composure. Covered from head to toe with a thin layer of silver spider webs, they both sat down on the other side of the kitchen table.

"That is a very interesting question, _Ava_." Sirius sneered at me, narrowing his eyes. I swallowed my laughter, though taking him seriously was a very big effort. The way in which he said my name sent shivers down my back. Ella, however, held nothing back, she was turning red from laughing so much.

"Now, now, Sirius. We need to figure out how to clean ourselves up. Do either of you have any suggestions?" Remus was the picture of calm, but I saw through him. He was trying to judge our guilt based on how much we were going to help.

"Well, what exactly happened? And what is it?" Ella asked, finally calming down a bit, though we both had giggling outbursts in regular intervals.

"It feels like spider-web…" Remus began, pulling bits of it from his hands.

"And like a bitter prank." Sirius growled at me. Okay, so he was unnerving me.

"Hmm… I'll go look in a book I have upstairs. You should probably ask Molly and maybe even the twins." I said to Remus, desperately ignoring Sirius' glare which I could feel boring a hole into the side of my head. I felt the need to get out of the room. Fast.

"I'll help." Ella offered and quickly left the room before me. _Talk about solidarity_, I rolled my eyes at her quick escape. With one last feeble smile, I left the room knowing my cover was blown.

"I'll help you." I heard Remus whisper reluctantly as the door closed behind me, confirming my suspicions. And now I was in a full out prank war with the two people that were meant to help me learn how to fight in a real war. I sighed. This couldn't be good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remus has joined forces with the great and almighty 'Stupid One'." I whispered to the twins after dinner. Ella and I were in their room looking over a few of their new products. They glanced at each other with big eyes.

"Ava, Ella, our two most beloved friends… Have you any idea what you have gotten yourselves into? And with whom?" Fred said solemnly. George was shaking his head in dismay.

"Oh quit the melodramatics!" Ella snapped. "They are two, we are four. They have nothing on us!" _Yeah! Go team us! _I smiled at her before we all fell into our own thoughts. Fred suddenly turned to George.

"This does give us the chance of a life time."

"True, brother. Very true… We won't ever get to face the greats again." Ella and I shared a confused glance. I took a mental note to ask them about it later.

"We're in."

"Again."

"Publicly this time." They shared another look with each other and nodded.

"And now for a snack." George announced and followed Fred out of the room.

"Well…" Ella began, still confused at the exchange.

"Yeah…" I couldn't help but agree. We both stood staring after them.

Smiling to each other, Ella and I began making our way down towards the kitchen to see what the twins were planning to binge out on. However, upon reaching the first level landing, we heard the Stupid Forces speaking to the unlikeliest little brat.

"You two have no idea what you are getting into." Draco chuckled. I motioned Ella to slow down and stay quiet. I was crouched down and listening on one side of the door, Ella on the other. I heard Sirius scoff, _just like the ignorant fool he was!_

"What exactly do you mean?" Remus asked smugly. At this, I was a little shocked. Sure they were older and had more experience 'on the field' but that was actual violence and this was pranking so there was no reason for them to be over confident. Though, then again, we could use this over confidence to our benefit.

"_They_ don't jump into things head first, unlike you Gryffs. They think things through, the problems associated, the things they can use to their advantage… the _people _they can use to their advantage. This is not an ordinary war with duels and what-not. This is a _prank _war." Draco stated. Wise little Draco.

"Interesting…" Remus pondered.

"And you know them well? Their tactics?" Sirius asked urgently.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Indeed, Black. What are you doing?"

"Offering an allegiance. You know it's only a matter of time before the twins prank you…" Sirius said suavely. I knew what Draco's response would be, but I was sincerely hoping he'd stop acting like a self-preserving Malfoy and more like a loyal Slytherin.

"Agreed." Draco said stiffly. _Damn Malfoy! _I rolled my eyes at Ella and she smirked, shaking her head. She motioned for us to head off and we made our way to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, we informed the twins of the newest recruit.

"He _would_ know a lot of your pranks and pranking methods." George said around his full mouth of pudding.

"I say we make plans. Plans that we have not done before… just in case." Fred said, and we all nodded.

"We should all do what we can individually and the bigger ones together." I explained, with another round of nodded approvals.

"But of course, we need to keep each other notified of the pranks being pulled." Ella warned.

"Unfortunately, we won't be here till mid afternoon, Ava." Fred began.

"So you'll have to hold your own for a while." George explained.

"And I won't be able to get away till around lunch, though I could con Tonks into keeping Remus away." Ella said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, guys, I should be alright. They won't be able to do much with Molly and Narcissa around." I said with a smirk. For most of the day I planned to spend my time in the presence of the two ladies. Early morning I would lay out a few traps and during the day I could excuse myself momentarily a few times to set up more pranks. They won't expect the attacks so soon, nor will they expect me to be careful around them. They had yet to realise that I knew of their imminent attack as well. I just hoped to figure out what it is they planned before they strike, or keep well away so they won't be able to.

After explaining my plan to my accomplices, Fred and George decided they were going to call it a night and make some plans for tomorrow. Ella also excused herself in order to be well rested, knowing tomorrow would be quite a day.

After seeing her out, I made my way up to my bedroom to get a few things prepared. Soon realising that Sirius was still preoccupied with his 'meeting' with Remus and Draco, I made my way quietly to his room. I decided on a full out attack in which he would be reduced to leaving his room for the night. The thought made me smirk.

The fact that he had managed to snag Remus and Draco into his 'cause' really annoyed me, which only further fuelled my determination. Sure, you could say that I had forced him into taking action against me, but I wouldn't have done anything to begin with if he hadn't picked on me so much during training… And sure I could have accepted his apology… and not asked Ella to help prank him… and not asked the twins for assistance as well… and then attack both him and Remus (taken down by association, the poor man) – the point is, my actions were and _are _warranted!

Sneaking into his room, I first went into his bedroom and unleashed a portable swamp. I then placed a temporary Boggart apparition in his wardrobe, devenomized Doxys in between his sheets and pillows, photographs of his mother on and in his bedside table draws and an unbuckled copy of the Monster Book of Monsters under his bed. I needed to buy the twins a present for providing me with all the required products earlier this evening for my onslaught. Looking around satisfied, I closed the door and placed a sticking charm on the doorknob, just to add to his annoyance.

I then quickly made my way to Narcissa's room to say goodnight to her and Molly, and therefore justifying my presence in that part of the house. As I walked into my bedroom and got ready for sleep, I smiled at how the day had played out. So far, I had been quite successful in tormenting Sirius. I frowned at the prospect of him pranking me back, but I had to expect some sort of similar reaction, I reasoned. I just needed to be careful now, that was all.

As I sunk into my sheets in contentment, I felt something brush against my left leg. I froze, hoping against my better judgement that it was simply my imagination, that Sirius couldn't possibly – wouldn't! – strike back so soon. Sure he played around a lot, and teased almost everyone, but there was no way he would know much about pranking to be able to strike so damn soon!

Feeling another brush against my knee, I jumped out of bed with a shriek, running to the other side of the room. I didn't know what it was and I didn't quite _want _to know – but I _needed_ to know so I 'Accio-ed' the top sheets away from my bed. I sucked in a sharp breath, my eyes widening in fear and disgust.

Sitting in the middle of my bed was a dinner plate sized hairy spider staring at me with its numerous eyes and an unmistakable egg sack next to it. The spider didn't worry me as much as the egg sack did. Through my panic, I managed to realise that Draco had no doubt told Sirius of my fear of spider eggs. How he had managed to find one in just a few hours and plant it wasn't something I could concern myself with as I saw the egg sack pulsate dangerously. I was having difficulty breathing as my chest started to constrict. I needed to get away but my fear had me rooted on the spot.

Something had to give or else I would either die on the spot from a stroke or lack of oxygen Thankfully, that something came in the form of Molly and Arthur, the twins, Draco the ferret and Sirius the twit.

"Oh, darling! What's the matter? We heard a scream and-" In my shock and fear I managed to note vaguely that Molly was trying to calm me by stroking my back.

"I thought that those spiders from the attic had been taken care of, Fred." George asked suspiciously as they both came to stand beside me, each draping a comforting arm over my shoulders.

"Indeed, George. Indeed." Fred and George were eyeing down Draco and Sirius respectively. The criminal duo was smirking at me however.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take care of it." Arthur assured me, heading towards my bed, wand in hand.

"Yes, Arthur. Then we'll check over the house tomorrow, I think. Well, we all might as well get to bed now." Molly said as she ushered Fred and George out first. She then turned back to me. "Will you be alright dear?"

In my peripheral vision, I could see Sirius shaking with silent laughter. I gritted my teeth.

"I'll be fine, thank you. It was just a shock." I managed out, my anger pulling me through my fear.

"Alright then, dear. Come on Draco, you too Sirius." Molly said as she took Draco's arm and guided him out the door. The slimy git winked at me before exiting. Arthur followed them out, levitating the spider in front of him. I looked away in disgust but made no attempt to go inside.

"Will you be alright, Ava?" Looking up, I saw Sirius sneering at me! I stomped towards him and pulled out my wand. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Accio!" I said and my pillow flew towards me while Sirius eyed me with confusion. I walked up to him glaring. "That was low. Even by what I thought were your standards. Do not make the mistake of thinking this is over."

With that, I walked out of the room, pillow in hand. I was surprised Sirius hadn't stopped me or said anything more. I supposed that that wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

Making my way to the twins' room I realised there were tears in my eyes. I wiped at them furiously and decided that perhaps I just needed to deal with this on my own for tonight. I turned around and headed back towards the stairs, trying to remember if the couch in the study was more comfy than the one in the lounge room. I just needed to calm down and stop crying.

As I turned the corner I realised how much fate really hated my existence, making me collide into the one person I was avoiding.

"Where are you trying to run away to?" Sirius asked. His tone was serious, but there was humour in his eyes. I attempted to walk around him, only to be stopped by his hands on my shoulders holding me in place.

"I can't sleep in that room tonight." I stated firmly.

"But the big scary spider is gone." I could do nothing more than merely blink at him as he patronised me. I could not believe this man!

"Thank you for your concern." I sneered as I pushed past him roughly.

"Hey, now!" He said as he managed to stop me again. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me around to face him once again. He was trying to get me to look up at him, but I kept averting my eyes. Childish, but it was the only way I could show my defiance and anger. I finally gave up and glared at him. At first, he was smiling like the conceited jerk he was, but after a while he frowned.

"I didn't know the spider stunt would affect you so much." He whispered, sounding almost apologetic. I sighed, I was getting really tired now. He brushed away a stray tear from my left cheek. Damn it! Had my tear ducts decided they don't like me too? I hadn't realised I was still crying, or for what reason any more. Anger, frustration and fear had become quite muddled tonight.

"If you've ever been around when a spider baby sack erupts and all these tiny black hairy things start to swarm around you, I'd say you'd be affected too." I spat out at a surprised Sirius. He loosened his grip on me.

"When-"

"I was 8. We went camping and I went on a walk and got lost." I muttered. "And now I am not sleeping in that bed tonight… I am not going anywhere near it! So if you don't mind, I am going to go and find a couch to sleep on as I am tired." I pushed away from him roughly again and made my way downstairs.

"I'll set you up in a different guestroom." He called out. I turned around sharply.

"You've done enough for tonight." I seethed. I turned back round and continued down the stairs, listening to make sure he wasn't following me down.

Finally settling in on the couch in the library, which was far more comfortable than the lounge room couch, I closed my eyes. I was extremely tired by now and was determined to make life hell for Sirius tomorrow. Sure, it was possible that Sirius didn't know how much that spider thing freaks me out, but he _had _to listen to Draco didn't he? And Draco! The little Malfoy was going to wish he had been killed by his Death Eater relatives. I frowned at my predicament and wondered if I was being childish. But then I remembered the pulsating baby sack with a shudder. I'd have to clean out my entire room and check for spiders before I could sleep in there again.

Suddenly I heard a scream or loud growl that resembled Sirius. _I guess he finally made it into his bedroom._ I drifted to sleep with a smile.

* * *

_So, what do you all think? Are the pranks alright? Would you like to see any specific prank pulled on any of the characters? Let me know and I'll see if I can put it in._

_Also, for reviewing, you shall get the alibi cake! Blueberry cheesecake._

_On a side not, one third of the next chapter is already completed, so with any luck, it'll be out sooner than these last few chapters._


	14. To Prank and To Be Pranked

_Disclaimer: Oh yes, I really am JKR, and I've here posted up how I would have liked to have written the story where it not centred on Harry Potter and yes of course I like to write under the name of ABitOfBlack and in doing so not make any profit what so ever… yep… that's the real truth…_

_Yes ok... so this took a bit longer to write... heheh, yes. but it is well worth the wait!! It brings us closer to the next chapter and the next chapter is an important one! Yes, well... on to the reading now!!_

_Also, a very great thank you to Narcissa B Malfoy for the editing and the general cheering... _

* * *

**To Prank and To Be Pranked**

By some miracle I had managed to wake up earlier than most of the occupants of the house including, thankfully, Sirius and Draco. As I opened my eyes I blinked a few times before my mind agreed with my eyes that Fred and George sitting on the desk on the other side of the library staring at me with wide smiles wasn't a dream.

"You sleep with your mouth open." Fred commented, still smiling.

"We had to use all our will power not to slip you something." George added forlornly.

"Thank you, kind sirs." I rolled my eyes whilst sitting up and yawning. I still wasn't awake enough to form clear thoughts and sentences, but I knew that they weren't joking.

"Mum isn't awake yet, so we thought it would be the perfect time to give you more of our supplies." George said, motioning to the box sitting next to him.

"We'll bring some more back this afternoon." Fred said with a wink. "Good luck, soldier!" He continued rather dramatically as he jumped to his feet.

"Be careful, young one." George added with a hand to his chest. "Well, we best be off back into our beds before mother dearest becomes suspicious." They glanced at each other, then to the box and sighed, clearly wishing they could stay and help me prank.

"Later today." Fred patted his brother's shoulder and walked out, followed by George. Smiling, I shook my head at the two; they truly were something. As clear thoughts began to string themselves together, I frowned. How in Merlin's name were the twins able to come into the room which I had clearly and explicitly locked last night with a few fool proof spells that included curses and hexes? And how long were they sitting there staring at me drooling in my sleep?

I stood up, hugging my pillow to my chest, feeling a little exposed. I pouted as I made my way out of the library, giving up on trying to find logical answers relating to the twins. I glanced at the box the twins had left me. I didn't want to risk the exposure of the supplies by taking them to my room just yet as I figured I'd want to be more awake before taking such risks, so I locked the door to the library again (ensuring it with extra spells this time) before heading back to my room.

As I walked up the stairs, I saw a red-eyed Sirius making his way down. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and the top half of his pyjama shirt was undone. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and… appreciation. I had a nice little view until he looked up at my approach. I blushed and looked at my feet, thinking he had caught me staring (though ogling or drooling would be better suited to this occasion). I needed to wake up, my brain couldn't possibly be functioning correctly yet. I sighed. To be completely and horribly honest with myself, this was becoming a more regular habit with me… I needed to stop checking Sirius out like that! But, I reasoned to myself, it's not like there was anything wrong with me appreciating out a fine specimen – it would be an insult to nature if I didn't! _Who am I kidding?_

Shaking my head, I looked back up at him, determined to not let my eyes travel back down to his exposed chest (_or cleavage, _I thought to myself with a smirk). He narrowed his eyes at me and then I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"You…!" He seethed.

"Me?" I asked, composing myself quickly to then feign innocence.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to take out those doxies from my pyjamas?" He demanded. _Oh… so this is about last night's pranks…_

"Couldn't you just have worn a clean pair?" I asked, slightly confused as to why he had spent so much time on trying to clean up these pyjamas, I had left a few drawers doxy free. He shifted his gaze a bit.

"I put these on before I realised they were doxy infested." He admitted quietly and I couldn't help but start laughing so hard I began having difficulties breathing. Looking up through my tear filled eyes I saw him look down at me with shock - bitter shock.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him and pointed with his other hand at his chest.

"They scratch! Everywhere!" Looking at his chest more closely and seeing all the little red scratches, I sobered up and stopped laughing. Guilt overwhelmed me as I realised that he truly meant _everywhere_. Sure the scratches were faint, but his chest was riddled with them. Thinking of how much paper cuts can really sting, I only felt guiltier.

"I'm…" I wanted to apologise, but looking up into his eyes I recoiled slightly. He pulled me further up so that our faces were mere inches apart.

"Watch your back." He whispered and I shuddered. He let go of my arm and brushed past me. Perhaps this was getting out of hand… perhaps I had gotten in deeper than I should have. After all, I was living under his roof and he had been very nice to me after initial hostilities, I supposed that I did owe him some respect or something… _right?_

Then I remembered last night and his amusement at my discomfort, using my greatest fear against me, and then him picking on me during the training, which had started all this in the first place. No, I would not back out now. After all, _I _didn't tell him to wear those doxy infested pyjamas! And so, with my chin held high, I walked into my room and cleaned with great care everything any spiders could have touched or squirmed their creepy way into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since cleaning out my room, I had run into Sirius twice and Draco once. The latter encounter left the younger Malfoy sporting two extremely hairy arms. He hadn't expected me to attack him when he had come to see what I was doing sometime after lunch to relieve his boredom. It seems that he had forgotten last night or had expected me to overlook his evil part in my little spider scare. His foot long hairy arms will forever remind him to not underestimate me. After that I kept an eye out for a counter attack from him - that is if he managed to get Sirius to assist him or find a way to his wand through all the hair on his hands.

The first Sirius encounter had been a simple stare-down (though 'glare-down' would be the more appropriate term here). Nothing more could be done in the presence of Molly escorting a still frail Narcissa to the kitchen. The second encounter had led to a mini duel of sorts in which many harmless yet still excruciatingly irritating jinxes and curses were thrown and blocked. After 15 minutes, we both simultaneously retreated.

Amongst these encounters I had been lucky to have only fallen for two pranks, no doubt set up by Sirius. I figured Draco would only be playing the role of 'consultant' until further required. The first had me covered head to toe in what looked like red and yellow jelly. The message couldn't be clearer.

In return, I had set up an elaborate network of mini-fireworks, curtesy of the Weasley twins, in his bathroom. Yes, I again planted a prank in his bathroom because it was a place he could _not _avoid, and therefore the perfect place. Indeed it had become somewhat of a trademark of mine in Hogwarts and most people who were regularly on the receiving end of my pranks were more than a little wary when entering any bathrooms.

These fireworks were charmed to aim directly for his hair. The best part of this prank was that Sirius would freak out thinking that his hair would catch on fire. The little lights would fly around in his hair then out and around his head like a bunch of annoying green, silver and black flies, eventually dying out in 10 minutes. Nothing dangerous at all, though, much to my great pleasure, he wouldn't know this.

He fell for that prank at around 11.30 and so I was able to see him disgruntled looking during lunch at which he sat silently glowering at me. His hair was the messiest I had seen it, and it made him seem so adorable. This is how I liked his hair the most and yet I couldn't even enjoy it as he sat there eating viciously (I could hear the fork clank onto the plate and the scraping of the metal against his teeth) and eyeing me threateningly. I spent most of my time trying to avoid the daggers sent my way and spoke to Narcissa and Molly politely. Draco attempted joining the conversation without much success courtesy of my short answers and quick dismissals of anything he said, so he sat there sulking for most of the meal.

The second prank that I had fallen for had me stuck in a room full of mirrors for 10 minutes. Until I blasted my way out. This of course brought Molly's attention to me and the hole I was standing red–faced next to, which I deftly explained with a sigh of frustration, gaining sympathy from the Weasley matriarch, a bitter triumphant grin from me and a scowling retreat by Sirius. I suppose the last prank had ended in my favour despite having wasted 10 minutes in there.

Before I knew it, it was mid afternoon and the twins and Ella were back from work. Molly called everyone into the kitchen for a quick tea time where everyone in the house all sat simply eyeing each other. It was a mostly silent affair with very little chatter (most of which was done by the two present matriarchs) until it was polite to leave the table, at which point we all went our separate ways, leaving Molly and Narcissa to discuss our strange behaviour. Any meals at Grimmauld Place for the last few years had been nothing less than loud and chaotic. They were alerted to the fact that something was going on but were waiting for something to actually happen before questioning the change in behaviour.

As we walked out the door, I smirked at Draco after glancing at his arms which were now hairless. _I wonder how he managed it_. He merely glared at me before stomping up the stairs, probably to find a way to prank me back.

At the moment, I was trying to figure out what Sirius had planted in my 10 minute absence earlier in the day. I was sure that locking me in the room earlier was in fact a simple distraction to get me out of the way to plan something else and I had no doubt it would be big. I was about to head back to the second level on which my room was but as I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped in my tracks hearing a scream from my right. Before I had time to hide or pull my wand out, Draco walked out of a room to the right of me, brushing past me so roughly I nearly lost my balance and fell over, though I caught myself in time. Looking to Draco questioningly I saw that he was angry. Beyond angry. I was tempted to follow and jinx him to make matters worse for the conniving ferret but then I heard the laughter of my favourite twins.

Going into the room I spotted the two redheads clutching each others shoulders in an attempt to stay standing. I didn't need to ask them what they did to Draco as I took in the rest of the room.

Scattered throughout the room were very life-like cut-outs of masked Death Eaters all pointing their wands towards where I stood in front of the door. And of course, they were not _just_ cardboard cut-outs, but moving cut-outs that were able to swing their arms around, though not their feet. I was torn between shock and appreciation of the handiwork. Throwing a thumbs-up and a wide smile at the two, I decided to see if Ella would assist me in searching for possible pranks set up for me.

Heading out of the kitchen after tea, I had spotted my best friend heading off towards the library so I quickly set off in that direction in hopes of finding her. This little war was starting to wear on me, and I'd be glad to have her and her wand by my side. As I approached the library door, I could hear Ella laughing. I let out a sigh of relief in finding her before I realised that she was _cackling_! I rushed in, excited to see Sirius at the other end of her wand. How wrong I was.

Instead of seeing the older, dark haired man, I was met with the sight of a levitating and giggling Charlie Weasley who, by my account thus far, was _not _part of the pranking.

"Ella… will you be explaining this any time soon or shall I wait until after you've cackled yourself into St. Mungo's mental ward?"

"Oh, Ava!" She began, seemingly to have only just noticed me in the room. "Guess who I found!"

"Will I get a prize?" I asked dryly at her redundant question.

"What?" Ella asked, her smile faltering at my tone. "I thought he was going to prank me!" _Why would Charlie prank her? _My brows instantly knotted in confusion.

"Why would Charlie prank you?"

"Well, I didn't know it was him, now did I? I thought it was Sirius. He snuck up behind me. Who sneaks up on people?" Okay, this wasn't making any sense at all. Ella wouldn't attack just anyone. She, like me, would specifically plan each prank according to the target person. Even if the plan is just thought of a second earlier, pranks and ideas do not go wasted just randomly. Pranking Charlie seemed needless… In fact, it now would have pulled him into the little war and we could have used him on our side. But now he would definitely be on their side. Ella would know this and so wouldn't purposely attack Charlie... would she?

"And you couldn't tell it was Charlie? Sirius has dark hair… Charlie has very bright red hair, as I'm sure you are aware of."

"Well… it's shadowy where he is." _Oh, but of course! _I raised an eyebrow and she looked down at her feet, giving her away completely.

"Under the window? You couldn't see Charlie's red hair under the bright, sun-lit window." Silence. (Well, not counting Charlie's laughing). "Ella, why Charlie?"

And at that very moment, Remus walked into the room. Surprised to see us, he raised his wand. I guess I'd have to continue questioning Ella later. I pointed my wand at him in return. Remus eyed my wand before his eyes travelled to Ella and then following to where her wand was pointed, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Charlie.

"I don't want to know. Just release him and we'll be on our way…" Remus said patiently to me, as if we were negotiating the release of a civilian hostage.

"Why? Charlie isn't part of the war. And if you haven't noticed, there are two of us and only one of you…"

"If he isn't part of this war, then why is Ella still holding him levitated and laughing?" He asked arrogantly, ignoring the rest of what I had said.

That is the moment I made a mistake. I turned to Ella, hoping she would answer his question thus quenching my own curiosity. As I turned however, Remus said the jelly-legs jinx and I fell straight down, my wand rolling out of my hand as I tired to catch myself.

"Ella!" I called out, before Remus could hit her with something too. She quickly set Charlie down and pointed her wand at Remus. Red faced Charlie didn't seem to be a threat as he tried to return his breathing to normal after laughing for who knows how long, clutching his sides rather violently.

"Take him quickly, if you must." Ella said airily to Remus, though glancing sharply at the surprisingly quick recovering Charlie. She must have realised that once he had his breathing under control, he would pull his wand out too. And only guessing at how annoyed he would be of having been attacked by Ella, I hardly thought that he'd be anything less than vindictive in attack. By the look that passed across Remus' face, it seemed the same thing had also occurred to him.

Still on my knees, I inched closer to my wand, which thankfully hadn't fallen too far away from me. I saw Ella begin saying a hex before she too fell down with jelly-legs, her wand rolling away from her and disappearing under a table. The hex however, hadn't been administered by Remus. An evenly breathing though still red Charlie was looking murderously at Ella.

"Living with Fred and George, I should have known better!" He snapped, though more disappointed than angry.

I silently picked up my wand, stood triumphantly, pointed my wand at Remus and yelled my incantation. On cue, he began sneezing. Continuously. I grinned, happy that I had finally learnt to successfully cast the sneezing hex before turning my wand at Charlie only to find that his wand was already pointed at me. I really didn't want to curse the elder Weasley and so I gave him an apologetic smile, hoping he felt the same about me.

"No…" Remus wheezed, only able to get one word out at a time before sneezing again and again and again. I snickered. "Leave… better… help… now… no point… come… Charlie." Lucky for Remus, Charlie caught on to what he was saying, and helped Remus out, who was probably having trouble breathing now.

I then went and got Ella's wand from under the couch and threw it at her so she could de-jelly her legs.

"Okay now, Ella. Care to explain?" And just as she was about to finally explain (at least I think so), the door opened again. Draco stood, his wand held ready as his eyes darted over the room.

"I heard yelling… I thought Remus may need help." Draco explained. Seeing only us two, he relaxed a bit and moved into the room. His mistake. Ella, who was slowly standing up, and I glanced at each other before smirks formed on our lips.

"He probably does need help…" Ella began quickly. "I'm going to go check on him." I looked at her, confused, though she avoided my gaze. Why was she leaving? Probably to escape my questioning… I glared at her.

"What?" I asked. She shrugged, feigning innocence before leaving the room. Sighing, I turned back to Draco.

"Want to see what happened to Remus?" I asked sweetly, raising my wand at him.

"Ava… You have nothing planned. And in direct duelling, I'll manage a more than decent match, do you not think so?" He said smugly. I lowered my wand and sighed as I slowly walked over to him.

"You're probably right, Draco." I stated in defeat which made him smirk. I smiled inwardly; arrogance usually plays into the hands of an opponent. His confidence made him relax further and gave me the opportunity to push my wand into his neck, just below his throat and I was glad to see that smirk disappear. "But you even attempt to raise that wand up at me, Draco, my dear friend, and I will turn you back into a ferret. A bouncing ferret! I am not about to forget who it was that told Sirius about the spiders" I said, digging my wand threateningly into his throat. Unfortunately, only coming up to his shoulder in height, I probably didn't _look _very threatening. But having known me for so many years, his self-preserving logic kicked in.

"You would have made a good Death Eater." He commented, taking a step back. He inclined his head to indicate that he wasn't going to attack me. I lowered my wand but still kept it at the ready, just in case.

"I hardly think that a compliment." I wasn't quite sure what to make of his statement.

"I hardly think you would need one." He countered smoothly. I smirked, _Touché. _And with that, the ever mysterious blonde sauntered off. I smiled at his antics. If people didn't take him as seriously as they did, they would understand and appreciate his more subtle humour.

I decided to give up on finding Ella and to head up into my room to search by myself for any pranks or traps laid out for me. My legs began to feel like lead as I made my way back up the stairs, dragging one foot slowly after the other. Going up and down all day had made me so tired! I was glad that the time for dinner was fast approaching.

Turning the corner, I heard footsteps coming from down the hallway and then a hushed giggle. _Sounds like Fred and George._ I made to rush quickly towards them in order to share a status report on how our side was fairing and inform them of their brothers' recruitment to the enemy side, but I suddenly heard something behind me. Before I could turn though, a hand clapped over my mouth just as Fred and George came into view, and I was all but dragged behind a door and into darkness before they were able to see me.

* * *

_Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!! The next chap shall be posted within the week. Its almost ready, just a bit of editing and it's up._

_Oh, a special shout out to Good Girlz Dead who without fail, reviews every chap. You're most awesome! All readers are as well... but especially the reviewers!_

_And for all the rest of the reviewers (including Good Girlz Dead and Narcissa B Malfoy) how about a huge chocolate log cake!_


	15. Revelations in the Dark

_Disclaimer: Is it not obvious?_

_Alright, so here it is. It's is very short, but it was just a perfect way to begin and end the chapter, so I couldn't help it. And it's up in quite a short while too!_

_Thank you to Narcissa B Malfoy, as always, for editing and letting me know that this wasn't as bad as I thought it was. _

_Now onto the readng before this author's note ends up being longer than the actual chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**Revelations in the Dark**

"Quiet!" My captor whispered sharply into my ear while I struggled against the hand covering half my face. I recognised the voice. _Sirius._

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" I asked as I finally shrugged him off.

"I was so close to bat-bogeying you, but then I heard Fred and George. I may be good, but I'd rather not take my chances with what could have ended as three against one." Sirius replied like that was _the_ most reasonable answer.

"Yes, but why am I standing in complete darkness? And bat bogey? Couldn't think of anything more unique?" I mocked. I looked around and noticed that we were both standing cramped into a very small space. "Are we in a cupboard? Why are we in a cupboard?" I turned back to Sirius who just laughed at me. With a 'lumos' he gave light to the room, revealing very many little drawers all over the place.

"I've already explained the 'why'. As for the 'where', this is a little Black family secret, so I'll say no more." I looked at him with disbelief.

"Insane." I muttered, reaching for the door handle, but it wouldn't open. "Sirius, why isn't the door opening?" A hint of panic was evident in my voice.

"Another Black family secret." The look of utter confusion prompted him to continue with a smile. "Only a Black can open the door just as only a Black can open the drawers. Think of it as a safe… just bigger." It was pretty impressive, I had to admit, the elaborateness of it all. But...

"Okay, now get me out." Unfortunately, the place was very small and he couldn't reach the door handle as I was standing in the way.

"Move towards the left…" I moved and ended up stepping on his foot. His voice filled with laughter as he added, "Your other left." I realised that I had turned right and went red at my stupid mistake.

"You didn't say whose left." I blurted out the first excuse that came to mind, trying to hide my mistake. Obviously, that was stupid because he was in fact now standing in front of me, so his left would mean for me to move forward, and all I managed to do was step into him. I had to use all my will power to stop myself from slapping my forehead.

"You do realise that that's the silliest excuse. And you say you got, what was it… a billion N.E.W.T's? You make no sense, my silly little Slytherin." I blushed. I don't know why, but I blushed. And now to hide this, I scowled at him, rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Just get on with it."

"You know… I could just hex you right now. The war is still on…" He whispered, making me shiver. There was a glint in his eyes that I wasn't particularly comfortable with as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I could hex you too! I _do _have a wand as well, you realise."

"A disarming charm before the hex, then?"

"I'd rather hex you first, then disarm you, then hex you some more." I said, getting quite excited at the idea.

"Quite a predicament we have then, don't we?" He stated with steely eyes.

"Indeed." And thus began our stare down, just… with more glaring. But as the minutes ticked by I saw his face soften as he stared intently at me.

Looking over his face, I noticed that he was looking a little gaunt and pale but nevertheless handsome. His eyes seemed haunted yet there was a spark in them I couldn't recognise. The intensity with which he was looking at me however, made me blush. I looked away starting to feel a little uncomfortable and feeling his body heat radiating off of him made me realise exactly _how_ close we were standing.

I felt my heart begin to race as he stepped in closer and placed a hand on my cheek and my eyes darted back to him in surprise. As he inched closer, his eyes never left mine, questioning me, daring me to move back away from him.

But I didn't.

I held my breath realising with a little jolt of shock that I _wanted_ this to happen. As that thought flittered into my mind and heart, I felt his lips touch mine and I closed my eyes returning his soft, hesitant kiss.

I desperately tried to think about if kissing Sirius Black, a man much older than me and a fugitive, was the right thing to be doing and when or how and even _if_ I had developed romantic feelings for Sirius. But as I felt his lips move against mine, I couldn't form any coherent thoughts. All I could think and feel was Sirius kissing me at this very moment. I smiled into the kiss despite myself, feeling just how warm and gentle he was. And just as my hands reached up to rest on his chest, he was gone.

I opened my eyes and there I was, left standing alone in the little dark cupboard looking passed the open door at Sirius' back which quickly vanished down the staircase.

I let out a shuddering breath as I stood there, confused.

* * *

_Well there it is! What do you all think? It's going to get VERY interesting from now... at least I think so. _

_And now review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the kiss. I would also ask if reviewers could leave a favourite quote from this chapter.. just coz I'm curious._

_Ok, now press the button and get a chocolate eclare..._


	16. Idle Thoughts of an Addled Mind

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

_Yes, indeed, it has been quite some time. Blame life in general and horrible writers block. I know I'm evil for leaving you lot the way I did with the last chapter, but this one had to be well written and... man did i struggle! Hope you all like it! And er... it's a long one so don't hate me entirely, yea?_

_Thanks once more and eternally for Narcissa B Malfoy for editing, and ideas and donning the cheerleader outfit to keep me going! Ok... so maybe no outfit, but your support has been wonderful._

_And a great thanks to all ye who review and read. Much love! Now, onwards to the reading!_

* * *

**Idle Thoughts of an Addled Mind**

… What just happened?

Tears were stinging my eyes and I felt my chest constrict as an array of thoughts and questions stumbled over each other in my mind.

"Ava?" I heard someone say but my own thoughts kept rolling over me in waves, and I felt as if I was drowning, each thought leading to new and confusing questions. My mind was reeling and I started to feel nauseous.

"Ava?" I felt someone touch my shoulder bringing my attention to Ella who was now standing over me. "What are you doing?"

Looking around, I realised that I had sat down, cross-legged, right in front of the door of the closet-safe thingy. With Ella's guiding hands on my shoulders, I stood up and she walked me to my room before asking me anything further. Sitting down on my bed across from me she took both my hands into hers.

"What's happened?" She asked tentatively. _Right… answer her… she'll be able to make sense of it._

"I – er – he – well we – but then – so then – what?" I was one the verge of hyperventilating and now Ella looked even more concerned before crushing me in a hug whilst rubbing my back to calm me.

"Sweetie, tell me slowly now." She whispered after my breathing had slowed, pulling away a little to look into my face.

"Ok… yes. Well," I guess there was no easier or simpler way I could possible explain this to her, "Sirius kissed me." Her eyes widened and a large grin spread across her face.

"Oh, Merlin! I knew it! This is great!" _How is this great?_

"No, listen." I took a deep breath. "I kissed him back. And-"

"I would bloody well hope so! I could just see the sparks coming off of you two!" She said, giggling a little.

"Ella!" I half yelled, bringing her attention back to me. "I kissed him and then he just left!" I explained firmly, looking intently at her to gage her reaction. Her face was frozen in confusion, save her left eye which twitched slightly. In any other circumstance, I would have laughed.

"What?" She said softly after a moment.

"Exactly." I sighed deeply, rubbing my face with both hands, as if that would relieve me of my headache.

"But why?"

"I don't know! I…just… don't know!" I sighed. "I mean… why would he walk away?"

"I meant, why did he kiss you…" She looked at me curiously with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, yeah! That too!" I shifted uneasily under her gaze.

"Well, it's safe to say that he fancies you at least." She said matter of factly. She wasn't exactly one to beat around a boggart.

"He does _not_ fancy me." I replied, unconvinced. I didn't believe it, and though I loathed admitting to it, I did hope for it. _What does that mean? When did I start hoping for this? And anyway, it's near impossible that he does… but then why did he kiss me? _My thoughts just kept leading me in a circle, a hopeless, pathetic circle.

"Let's entertain the thought that he just might…" She winked and said slyly. "So you kissed him back?" This was not the direction I hoped we would be going_._

"You kissed who?" Tonks chirped as she waltzed into the room with Ginny and sat herself down next to me.

"Sirius." Ella replied instantly. I glared at her. I didn't exactly want everyone to know of the kiss, especially before I had even figured out my own feelings.

"Sirius?" Ginny asked, surprised, but with a smile playing on her lips.

"Hello to you too, Ginny. How are you? Yes, it truly has been a long time." I drawled. She smiled sheepishly, coming over to hug both Ella and I. I noticed she had grown quite a lot since last I saw her, no longer a child but a young woman.

"Hi… I just got here a little while ago. Death Eater disturbances near Hogsmeade, so Mum wanted me back here for a bit." She answered with a shrug. "Tonks filled me in about your parents. I'm glad you're here though… even if it is because of, well….yeah. Now tell me about kissing Sirius." She explained all in one breath. I noticed she was much more confident now, compared to the shy little girl I had seen just a few years ago. I sighed at her energy. The girl needed to learn to breathe between sentences! "I always thought you'd end up with one of my brothers." She added more to herself than to me, a slight pout forming on her lips. _Her brothers? _I wondered, slightly surprised as I couldn't really think of them romantically, though I did have a crush on Charlie when I first saw him at Hogwarts many years ago and Bill after hearing about him from the twins and seeing his pictures. But with those two, who wouldn't? The twins would always remain nothing more than very good friends, or clichéd-ly, the brothers I never had. I had seen them in too many compromising situations and knew so very, many disgusting details about them to think otherwise. And Percy… well, I could hardly stay awake with him around, not that he was around any more, _the stupid ungrateful idiotic git. _Ron doesn't count, he's the younger brother I never had and never wanted.

"Well, go on then." Tonks prompted, poking me in the side, bringing me out of my musings.

Realising the two wide-eyed and overly excited females weren't going to let my drama go (not that I wouldn't be doing the same to them if they were in my shoes), I recounted the events leading up to and after the kiss. I happily and deftly left out the actual details of the kiss itself, emphasising on him kissing me and then leaving. Unsurprisingly, their reactions mirrored Ella's.

"That has never happened to anyone." Ginny said after a prolonged silence. _And thanks to Ginny, my self esteem is now next to nothing_. I huffed and fell onto my back, pulling a pillow over my face. I wanted to disappear and just forget Sirius and the kiss… the wonderful kiss. I smile slightly as I remembered the kiss but then scowled remembering him just leaving. I felt my chest constrict again and I closed my eyes tightly against my treacherous tears.

"Why…?" I mumbled into my pillow. I racked my brain for an answer or explanation to what had happened and I came up with a mocking blank. I yanked off my pillow and sat up, staring at the three girls. "I just need to figure out two things. Why did he kiss me and then why did he… walk away." Although my voice shook, I was determined to push my feelings aside and try to understand what happened. As a Slytherin, I knew how to keep my feelings in check but Sirius seemed able to make me lash out in anger just as quickly as make me feel at ease. I put all thoughts of myself aside for the moment and stared fixedly at my hands that lay in my lap, waiting for someone to speak up so that I could stop thinking for a few seconds at least.

"Well it's obvious why he kissed you. I'm shocked it took him _this_ long to do it, actually." Ella said. My eyebrows shot up in confusion at her easy declaration.

"Same here, considering how he was in Hogwarts." Tonks added with a wink at me, baiting me.

"Oh, do tell!" Ginny took up the bait excitedly, giggling as only a teenage girl can.

"Well, according to Remus, Sirius was quite the ladies man." Tonks began with a snigger. "Girls would flock to him, Remus and James - Harry's dad. But James only had eyes for Lily - Harry's mum. Remus tended to try and keep to himself because… well, you know… Anyways, Sirius would… have his pick, so to say." Tonks ended with a devilish smile while I suppressed a groan. Ella snorted and Ginny giggled along with Tonks.

How was _this _kind of information helping me?! It just meant that _a_ _man who has no qualms about kissing girls, kissed me and then ran away!_ I ran my fingers though my hair, agitated. But Tonks wasn't done.

"But apparently he wasn't all that bad. Was actually nice to the girls he dated." I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel a little flutter in my stomach.

"So you're saying that the old, younger Sirius would have kissed dear Ava quicker than a Hippogriff attack?" Ella asked with a smirk.

"Yep!" Tonks' grin was so large I thought she'd break her face. Ginny just giggled… she was a red giggling ball. Lovely.

"But he didn't kiss me until today. And once he did, he ran away - _quicker than a _Hippogriff_attack._" I added with a slight sneer and eye roll. Yes, I'm very lady-like.

"Entirely beside the point." Ella said, dismissing me with a wave of her hand.

"Despite it being the main reason why I'm so confused." I spat out angrily.

"Oh? So you were expecting the kiss were you?" Cue major blush.

"Listen… I – just… it's like – you know…" I fumbled hopelessly.

"Dinner!" Molly's call from the kitchen floated into the room. I nearly collapsed in relief but jumped up and ran out of the room before the others could say anything else. However, my relief was short lived.

I stood outside the kitchen, realising that Sirius will undoubtedly be there too. My heart began hammering against my chest and my mouth went dry.

"Crap." I sighed and tried to calm myself down. What were the chances he'd skip dinner? What were the chances I could manage to skip dinner?

"It's okay, Ava." Ella said quietly behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't noticed her, Tonks and Ginny come up behind me. "Just take things as theycomes."

"At least until I talk to Remus and get a few things out of him." Tonks winked as she walked into the kitchen. Ginny pulled out an Extendable Ear toward me, smirked then placed them back in her pocket.

"Hopefully, we'll have news before the end of the night." She explained before following Tonks in.

I turned to Ella and she smirked before motioning for me to get inside the kitchen. I took a shuddering breath before taking the plunge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was… awkward. Big surprise there.

I rolled my eyes and clutched my pillow closer to myself. I was in my bed trying desperately to fall asleep in an attempt to avoid everyone, despite it being only 8.30. I didn't feel like talking or thinking or anything. And so, I replayed dinner in my mind. No, I'm not masochistic at all...

It had begun quietly. Molly and Narcissa sat speaking about the house and what they could possibly do with the rooms that had yet to be cleaned with slight remarks from Sirius. Of course, this caused my eyes (against my will, _damn it!_) to travel to the dark haired man who was sitting beside Remus and across from Draco.

Charlie, Tonks and the twins tried desperately to start a discussion amongst the younger people at the table, but Draco seemed more focused on what Arthur and Remus discussed about the Ministry while Ella kept looking to me, worried about how I was fairing. It would have been a struggle for me to speak around the constriction of my throat.

Tonks and Charlie valiantly engaged Ella into a few small discussions while I simply nodded or showed my disagreement. The twins, I found were easier to deal with whereby I could simply smile and nod as they discussed product ideas and what our old Hogwarts friends were doing whilst Ginny asked the required questions for me.

I had felt that if dinner continued in this manner, I could then make a quick escape afterwards. Unfortunately, my luck was running thin. Or, Ginny was evil incarnate.

"So, Ava," My eyes darted to the little Weasley in a strange mix of fear and hatred. "What did you get up to today?" Inadvertently, I glanced at Sirius and I met his grey eyes for the briefest of seconds. When I looked back to Ginny, she had a smirk that would have rivalled Lucius'. I took a deep breath.

"I practised some wand work today." I stated simply, proud that my voice came out evenly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Sirius had turned his attention to our conversation, though kept his gaze averted from mine.

"For Christmas, I think we should put up lots of mistletoes." Ginny said suddenly. My eyes narrowed. I feared where this was heading, catching the mischievous gleam in her eyes that I had become accustomed to seeing in the twins. "What do you think, Sirius?"

"I think perhaps that Christmas is still a bit far away, Ginny." He said smoothly, in a voice that seemed to bring an end to that topic. But if I know a Weasley, and I happen to know quite a few, this was not about to happen.

"I think that's a great idea, Ginny." Charlie chimed in, winking at Ella who scowled in return. This made me smirk and again reminded me to ask Ella about what was going on between the two of them. I took up my glass in hopes to hide my smirk but unfortunately, Ella had seen.

"I agree." Ella said turning to smile at Charlie 'innocently'. "Don't be such as grinch Sirius! It could help move some things along." I choked on my pumpkin juice and spluttered until Tonks patted my back. These were meant to be my friends?

Ella winked at Sirius and then turned to Draco to ask him if he'd heard from Pansy at all. Sirius looked at me with a blank expression as I tried to regain my composure, which was hard under his gaze, then turned back towards Arthur. The twins began explaining to Tonks about these new cursed mistletoes they invented that people throw up instead. Charlie however, I noticed with a smile, sat looking between Sirius and Ella with a pout, somewhat confused. Interesting.

But before I could mull that over, Ginny spoke up again, louder this time.

"I think we should give Mum a break and the rest of us should clean up the dishes." With a general consent over the table, and a gratuitous 'thank you' from Molly, Ginny winked at me. What in Merlins' name was she doing?! I mean, I had never pranked her or hurt her! _So much for my quick escape._

Arthur, Tonks, Charlie and Remus were excused to discuss Order matters, while Molly left with Narcissa who needed to take some potions. I was given the task of washing the dishes, Draco and Ginny cleared the table, Ella wiped and Sirius put the dishes away.

I was tempted to laugh at Draco who looked disgusted that he had to do anything in the kitchen besides eat and speak. He gingerly piled plates and decided to levitate them to me, rather than carry them himself. In the process, however, he managed to splash me with soapy water.

"Sorry, Ava, but I'm not quite used to this. I would have thought Black had at least a few house elves." Draco grumbled. I thought Sirius would respond, but he didn't. Any other day, I'm sure he would have had a sarcastic remark coupled with a smirk. Ginny and Ella laughed openly at Draco's predicament and they each received the Malfoy glare.

"Oh! I have news!" Ginny burst out suddenly. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys! I already told Dad but Hermione figured out a way to communicate without being detected. Of course, she only sends news when she absolutely has to, which is understandable, and not to here or the Ministry. I suppose she deemed Hogwarts safest because of the large amounts of mail that gets sent there anyways." She was ranting again though all of us had stopped to hear her. I saw Sirius become anxious and knew he was thinking about Harry.

"Granger's sending mail? She's going to get the Ministry on their tail. Smart one, that Mudblood." Draco sneered.

"Draco." I said reprovingly.

"You call a wand a wand." Draco raised a challenging eyebrow at me.

"Well, then, you pretentious prat-" Ginny started.

"That's meant to be an insult?" Draco sneered at her.

"She's helping Harry, the least you can do is be nice!" Draco sighed, obviously not the same person he was in Hogwarts. He would have laughed at Ginny, but now he was trying to be… civil, in the least. Needless to say, I was in awe…

"Look, I'm… grateful..." Draco forcefully said with a disgusted look. "Even though, that's too strong a word… maybe 'obliged'." He shook his head, not seeming to agree with that word either. "Either way, she's still quite far from being considered as someone I would even _like _to be associated with. Nor do I remotely like her as a person. And if I don't like her, I have no reason to be nice to her." I supposed that made sense in a twisted Malfoy way….

"So if I don't like you, I don't have to be nice to you?" Ginny asked eagerly, a cheeky smile playing on her lips.

"Not in the slightest, Little Weasel." He half-smiled in return.

"I'm glad we agree, Ferret." Ginny smirked as Draco scowled. Ella, Sirius and I began laughing at their childish squabble.

"They sound like you two when you first met." Ella said, also smirking now as she nodded towards Sirius and me. Turning to each other, Sirius and I both began laughing harder. However, remembering what happened earlier in the day, we both sobered up abruptly and turned back to our given tasks. I was embarrassingly sporting a furious blush.

"This house is seriously doing things to people here. And Granger is being reckless, but no, let's not listen to reason…" I heard Draco grumble.

"Anything about Harry?" I heard Sirius ask quietly. His voice was somewhat hoarse and I could hear his worry. Ginny's reply was just as worried now.

"'Mione says he's doing okay, all things considered. He's a bit… I dunno'. Withdrawn? But Ron fell into a lake, and apparently, that made Harry feel a bit better." Sirius chuckled quietly though I knew he would still be horribly worried. I wanted to give him a hug and tell him that Harry was strong and not to worry, but I didn't even dare glance at him. I quickly finished the remaining dishes and made my way upstairs.

And now here I sat, half an hour later, still in bed hoping I could just fall asleep… or fall off the face of the earth... _Maybe I should go find Voldemort, I'm sure he could help with that. Hell, even my parents would_. And I simply couldn't understand why this whole thing was bothering me so much, I knew there were other things for me to be more concerned about. And more so, I felt angry at myself. I should be more worried about Harry, Hermione and Ron, rather than myself.

A knock on the door brought me out of my self-pitying as I called 'come in'. Tonks and Ginny both came in and sat either side of me.

"Ella's gone home. She didn't want to disturb you-" Tonks began.

"Knowing you have had enough excitement." Ginny muttered with a smirk.

"So she said she'd call in tomorrow. But…we have news." Tonks said triumphantly. I looked at them expectantly but they both sat there, merely staring at me, sharing identical creepy smiles. It was a weird moment as they reminded me of the twins… we were all spending too much time with each other, it couldn't be healthy if we all started acting like the twins.

"And?!" I urged, though trying (and failing) to look uninterested.

"Well, I tried listening in to Remus and Charlie… and from what I heard, they knew nothing." Ginny explained with a slight frown. "And then I tried listening in on Sirius and Remus… but the twins kept bugging me so I spent the rest of the time trying to hex them… Times like these I miss Ron and Perce."

"But!" Tonks now chimed in, bringing Ginny's attention back to the present. "I talked to Remus just before he left and he said that Sirius said nothing to him and he will now endeavour to get to the bottom of this." My eyes widened.

"Wait… you told Remus?" I breathed steadily and spoke calmly though my insides began to boil violently. Tonks nodded her head though more uncertainly after seeing my stony expression. "…And now he will talk to Sirius about this…?" Again, Tonks nodded slowly once more, suddenly realising my horror. "Oh, Merlin!" I groaned and put my head in my hands. As if this wasn't embarrassing and confusing enough!

After comforting words and promises that everything will be fine, both meddling women left me, whispering to each other about Merlin knows what.

Hours passed as I lay in bed staring at the decrepit ceiling, wondering why my life had become so dramatic and if any answers would suddenly hit me about my parents or Sirius. Although no light bulbs went off, I began thinking of what lay ahead in my future.

No matter how hard I tried to think about the endless paths my life could inevitably go down, everything remained unclear, and the only thing I could muster with certainty was that a thick fog shrouded my future. I'm sure Trelawney could have at least made it more interesting. Perhaps I could make the fog look like a dragon or troll….

Realising with a heavy sigh I wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, I stumbled off my bed and looked at the clock. 1.30 am, meaning most of the residents would be in bed and that I wouldn't have to play pleasantries with them, thank Merlin.

Deciding that cake was needed to help improve my current mood and outlook on life, I made my way quietly down to the kitchen. Pulling out a piece of blueberry cheesecake, _bless Molly_, I sat down happily, ready to dig in. Just as a magnificent mouthful made its way down my throat, the kitchen door opened to reveal Sirius. I thanked whatever powers that were that prevented me from choking on the cheesecake as I attempted to swallow down my sudden panic. After a stunned moment of just staring each other, frozen in our movement, I decided (quite bravely) to attempt a smile. I failed miserably, the smile only being a twitch of my facial muscles.

"Nightmare?" I asked, meekly, still trying valiantly to prevent… well, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing.

After another moment of silence in which my uncertainty was undoubtedly mirrored on my face whilst Sirius looked both confused and deep in thought, he finally replied, "Something like that, yes."

"Cake?" I asked, cursing the fact that I sounded so nervous. With a nod, Sirius moved to the other side of the table as I cut him a slice of the cheesecake. I placed the plate quickly in front of him as he nodded again in what I presumed was a 'thanks'. We sat like that for a few minutes, our spoons clinking against the plate making the only noise throughout the whole house. Neither of us looked at each other as the cheesecake was apparently _that _interesting.

I finally gathered my courage to look to Sirius who seemed as if he was quite content with this silent arrangement. I, on the other hand, was about to lose my mind. Setting my spoon down on the now empty plate, I fidgeted with my sleeve trying to figure out what I wanted to say to the handsome man who had kissed me then left without a word or explanation.

"Sirius, we need to talk." It came out as a whisper, and though I wasn't looking at him, I knew he heard.

"About?" My eyes shot to him in surprise. My surprise was short lived, and my eyes narrowed at his blank expression.

"What do you think?" I spat out, shocked that he was acting so immaturely. What had happened to the man I was able to confide in, to make jokes with, to hide from Molly with? A man I had come to admire and enjoy his company. He had pushed our friendship to its limit with the way he had acted towards me during the duel lessons, but this was completely different. He had merely hurt my pride with the duel lessons… but now, he was hurting me emotionally.

My eyes welled up against my will as I now realised that I really cared about Sirius, that slowly I had begun falling for him. How foolish of me. I blinked away my tears furiously as he remained expressionless. His eyes flashed with what could have been concern or anger, but it quickly vanished behind his mask.

"What happened this afternoon was nothing. It was a spur of the moment act that shouldn't have occurred." He said in a tight emotionless voice. I scoffed at him, what kind of crap was he pulling? But then he continued, "It was a means to distract you so I could get away. I hope we are clear now." He stood quickly now, placed his plate in the sink and left the kitchen quickly.

I sat in shock, my chest and throat constricting in anger and hurt. _How could he…? _I had thought (and perhaps hoped) the kiss had possibly meant more to him, but now…

_So yes... Sirius is well... please don't hate me! Review and let me know what you think... just remember, more drama means this story will be longer and much more fun is yet to come... _

_Because I feel bad, here's a bit of a sneak preview: Oliver Wood makes an appearance, Draco and Ginny are forced to get along, Ella has an important mission, Charlie falls in love, and... Ava is attacked. So stay tuned! If there's anything you want to see happen, do let me know... and the best way to let me know is to review._

_And for those who reivew, you shall recieve a wonderful chocolate cheesecake! So, take pity and push the button..._


	17. Be Still, My Treacherous Heart

_Disclaimer: You're kidding, right?_

_So, er... yes, it has been a while... a long while... and this chapter is not as long as usual... I apologise. But, it has been both a stressful and eventful year. And majority of the time, for the wrong reasons. But anyways, here is a new chapter, finally. And expect another one in at least a month (I have end of semester essays to get done... and started). Again... I am simply a body filled with apologies._

_Thanks to Narcissa B Malfoy for once again editing and poking (which is apparently a form of motivation). Thankies muchly!!_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Be Still, My (Treacherous) Heart**

"Open the damn door!"

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

So hiding under my blankets isn't the bravest or most mature thing I've ever done. "Tonks will be here any minute and she will be able to find a way past your barriers!" Ella had been at it for the past half hour. It was now 9:30 in the morning and I hadn't ventured out of bed for anything, including, in Molly's terms 'the all important breakfast'. And now Ella stood outside with Ginny trying to get me to open the door, but thankfully without alerting the rest of the house that I was held up in my room, even though they had no idea as to why. Bless Ella, she's a good friend. But I wanted to wallow, and wallow I will!

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Mum is starting to get worried so it looks like I'll have to tell her every detail of everything that's happened. I'm sure you'll be happy to have her meddling in all of this as well…" Ginny's evil voice came through as a sing song.

"You wouldn't!" I breathed. Molly was a force no-one wanted to reckon with.

"Try me!" She challenged. Boy, did she really grow up or what? I undid all the spells to my door and within seconds a fuming Ella and a smug Ginny stood at the foot of my bed. I ignored the glare Ella was sending me and instead mustered my own glare towards Ginny.

"You are evil."

"Only when I have to be." Ginny came strolling in elegantly, head held high.

"Now what happened last night?" Ella asked urgently. She was not one to be deterred. Damn. I fiddled with the ends of my shirt.

"What makes you think anything happened?" One look at the two of them showed that no-one in the room was being fooled. "Well, fine… I went down for some cake and Sirius came down a bit later as well - don't get excited!" Cheshire smiles were annoyingly beginning to form on both their faces. "I said to him that we should talk and he said that there was nothing to talk about. That he kissed me to distract me from the pranking and that was it. So, we're done here." I pulled the sheets over my head and crashed back down onto my pillows to resume my wallowing.

"Ava… you're wallowing. Slytherins don't wallow." I could feel Ella sit down on my right.

"They don't? What do they do then?" Ginny asked as she sat down on my left.

"Hex, Jinx… you know, the usual." I heard Ginny scoff as my sheets were pulled off me rather violently.

"HEY!"

"Up." Ella commanded as she and Ginny grabbed an arm each, pulling into a sitting position. Now that was completely unnecessary! "Oh, don't give me that look," she continued without batting an eye. "Look, if you don't want to hang around the house, go back to work with the twins."

_Hmm, good point._

"I suppose…" I reluctantly agreed with a big dramatic sigh. Ginny was smiling broadly at the two of us which made me eye her suspiciously.

"By the way," she began after seeing me eye her down. "The main reason we got you up right now is that there's to be an Order meeting at midday. You should now have enough time to eat and get dressed." My eyes bulged.

"No way in Azkaban am I going into the same room as Sirius!" I knew I was dwelling, the other girls knew I was dwelling, Sirius probably even knew I was dwelling… but what else could I do? All other things in my life weren't exactly bright spots to distract me from the horribleness of Sirius. And so, all thoughts connected _back _to Sirius which instantly elicited my horror. Oh Merlin, was I being all doom and gloom. Today, the glass was definitely NOT half full. I hated being like this.

"Yes, well… we figured that. But it might be interesting so you can't not go. And you have to get up now because Tonks will be here soon." I glared at Ginny. How was _that _meant to help? Her smile faltered. "She'd have talked to Remus, I'm sure." Again Ginny, not helping. "… I'll go talk to the twins about you going back to work, then." And with that she ran out the room leaving Ella and I smirking. A brave Gryffindor, indeed.

"Well,I'm going to go and talk to them too, but I'll be back in ten, and if you're not ready, my wand will be." The glint in her eyes confirmed that she wasn't joking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later I was leaning against my bedroom wall, looking out the window (all showered and fed now) while Tonks sat on my bed with Ginny and Ella hovering over her wide-eyed. Honestly, I began wondering at their excessive interest in my love-lorn life. It was hardly _that _interesting in comparison to everything else that was going on. Why do females always get so damn intrigued and excited about these things? I rolled my eyes at myself. If I were to be completely honest with myself, I would be doing the exact same thing as they were.

"Remus doesn't know much, unfortunately." _Good, he shouldn't know anything about this. _"But said that he's been suspicious of Sirius' feelings towards Ava for a while now. He didn't have anything to go on, but he sure does now." Tonks ended with a smile. How could she be smiling!

"What do you mean he's got something to go on now? He can't say anything to Sirius about any of it!" I was freaking out.

"And why not? They are best friends." Ella said.

"Because this is just going to make things worse! Okay… so he acted like a jerk. Wouldn't be the first time. I mean, Ella, we were surrounded by Slytherin jerks all through Hogwarts. I'll give him hell and then I'll get over it. All is well. No need to go and exasperate things now is there?"

All three of them just sat there with eyebrows raised.

"Oh, forget it!" I sighed and left to go downstairs as they continued their talk on how to get information out of Sirius through Remus. Oh, and also how they were going to sort out this part of the mess that is my life. In other words, I was more willing to face Sirius himself than listen to them.

Downstairs in the living room, I was greeted by my most favourite twins… well the only twins I actually knew well.

"Ah, look Fred, it's our dear employee, returned to us!" Looking up from a pile of parchments they gave me their identical 'charming' (also known as their most devious) smiles.

"You heard the good news, then?" I mustered a smile in return, hoping they wouldn't ask why I was heading back to work at the shop rather than continuing with my lessons. I rather thought that my mental and emotional health for the time being favoured more dearly than my physical health. But that was not something I was willing to discuss with the twins, knowing that it would lead to them being up to absolutely no good.

"Yes, and we're here to shower you with more! Guess who's in the kitchen?"

"Voldemort?" I deadpanned. But then again, knowing the twins, this suggestion isn't as far-fetched as one may think.

"Oh no, he'll probably come around for Christmas though." Fred answered without missing a beat.

"Nope, someone who can be considered to have been much more evil." _But Snape always walks in and out of here…_

"Well, George, I don't think she'd understand his evilness. _She _wasn't under _his _captaincy." _Huh?_

"Touché dear brother. But she'd have also endured many hours of complaints, I'm sure."

"This is true… I suppose she could have an inkling of his evilness." This was getting tiring now.

"Okay, you two, quit it! Tell me, who are you talking about?"

"Aha, now." George shook is 'wizened' finger at me. "Grumpy, grumpy." I glared at George.

"Patience is a virtue." I turned my glare on Fred.

"Name one Slytherin that cares about virtues." I meant it to sound angry and threatening… and for it to prove my point. But the twins, well, they began sniggering.

"So the rumours about your, _ahem, _virtues, are true?" My eyes widened at Fred's insinuation while George continued to snigger at me. I had escaped the plotting girls and turned to the twins in my time of need and this is what I got.

Well, to be fair**,** _I _had thought to turn to the _plotting_ twins. Which can only mean that I've officially gone insane. As such, I picked up a book and threw it at Fred's head, sending another book at George, before huffing and making my way towards the kitchen.

If the identical prats weren't going to tell me, then I'd just have to find out for myself! And besides, the Order meeting would be starting soon in the kitchen anyway.

As I walked in and looked to the table, I think my jaw dropped to the floor. I blinked and well, Oliver Wood was still sitting there, reading over some parchment. _So I'm not randomly imagining things, always a good sign. _

"Dakin?" Oliver's surprised voice brought my attention back to the present and I couldn't help but notice that he had barely changed since his Hogwarts years, and I for one was not complaining. Now, you may be thinking, 'What! Friends with _another _Gryffindor? However did you survive in Slytherin?' Firstly, powerful parents helped keep most Slytherins off my back. And besides, Oliver and I knew each other, yes. But most of our interactions were Quidditch based. And I had nothing really against the Scotsman until it came to a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. Then there was the fact that although he may be a Gryffindor, he was also a bloody good looking one for sure, and I was not one to deny him much at all. And I dare any red-blooded Slytherin girl (or _any_ girl for that matter, some guys as well) to disagree with me.

"Wood." I nodded and smiled to him. I was perhaps equally shocked by seeing him sitting alone in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Probably more so, because of Fred and George's confusing introduction to someone I expected to be a little more 'evil'. He couldn't have been that bad a Quidditch captain, not when he looked like that. _Slytherin's captain? Marcus Flint. 'nuff said!_

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting to see you here, Dakin." He motioned for me to sit next to him and so I went over.

"Would that perhaps be because of my very evil pure-blooded family heritage that now blindly follows Voldemort rather openly?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well… yeah." He stated with a shrug. At least he was honest and straight to the point.

"Well, I've washed my hands of them." I beamed proudly. Oliver just raised one eyebrow.

"You ran away from home, huh?" My grin became rather pathetic.

"Yeah, pretty much." I shrugged.

"Good on you! A Slytherin with a backbone is always impressing!" I smacked his arm at his jibe but laughed along with him.

"And I take it you're here with the Order too, now?" He nodded. "Well enough of the war for now. Tell me, what's it like being a star Quidditch player?" I figured his Order business would probably be brought out in the meeting and well, we'd have enough war talk later so might as well talk about something lighter for now. Merlin knows I needed it.

Oliver, sweet merciful Oliver, obliged with a smile, probably in acknowledgement of the desperation evident in my eyes.  
As Oliver spoke of his Puddlemere team, I couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up. He just seemed so happy with the way things were going and it filled me with warmth to see such genuine happiness. Being stuck in Grimmauld Place, with the threat of Voldemort looming over everyone's head and the none-to-pleasant relationship between Sirius and I, seeing such happiness was a rare thing and Oliver's happiness simply radiated off of him.

I I won't deny that having my friends here though, and the kindness of Molly, Arthur, Remus and Tonks did make me happy, seeing a new happy face was invigorating. And Oliver's I won't deny that having my friends here though, and the kindness of Molly, Arthur, Remus and Tonks did make me happy, seeing a new happy face was invigorating. And Oliver's won't deny that having my friends here, and the kindness of Molly, Arthur, Remus and Tonks did make me so very happy, but simply seeing a new happy face was invigorating. And Oliver's general presence made me happy, unlike Sirius. Sirius was just so… No! I will not think of him any longer. I will not waste my time thinking of that prat. Why I thought I had any romantic feelings towards him seemed completely insane now.

"-and… are you alright, Ava? Have I said something to upset you?" Oliver asked, bringing my thoughts back to the present. I realised I was frowning, caused by thoughts of Sirius. _Aww, he cares… _I thought, seeing Oliver's brow crease with worry.

"No, no of course not." I replied, smiling rather goofily, I'll admit.

"I'm boring you." He stated sadly.

"No…you don't at all." Think quick, Ava! "When you talk about your team… you just seem so happy. You're very happy with your life right now and I feel as though mine is falling apart. I suppose I was just having a self-pitying moment, but never mind me, do continue please. Seeing you talk like that is very…warming." I explained. It wasn't a lie… it _was _true that the fact that my life in comparison to his was a nightmare had occurred to me.

"Ava, you will be okay, you know." He said quietly, looking at me straight in the eyes. My heart began thudding loudly as he placed a reassuring hand over mine. I had to suppress a high pitched squeal of happiness. Never in my Hogwarts days did I think Oliver would be this close to me, showing such great concern, rather than yelling at me for getting his beaters into detention or crooning over a Quidditch victory over the Slytherin team. He then placed his other arm around my shoulders and gave me a quick side hug from our sitting positions.

"Thank you." I managed to breathe out. It was Hogwarts all over again. Soon enough I'll be stuttering and turning beet red. Just then, the door opened and I turned to see Sirius staring at the table, or more specifically, Oliver's hand resting on mine. His gaze then went to my shoulder where Oliver had yet to remove his arm and he raised an eyebrow.

My euphoria was replaced with dread.

"Arthur wishes to speak to you. He's in the library." He directed at Oliver with a blank expression and an even more emotionless tone. He then walked straight out without another glance. There was that familiar Slytherin streak that even he could never escape.

"Oh… well… that sounds serious. I better go see what's up." Oliver said after a moment of staring at where Sirius had just stood. With another slight hug, he got up and went out. I hardly thought what Arthur had to say would be terribly serious. I had a feeling that Sirius was… jealous of seeing how close Oliver and I were? No, he's just simply a prat. Even if he was jealous, it's not like it really matters…

* * *

_I hope that it's a good enough chapter that you all will forgive me :D_

_And you can do that by simply reviewing!! I'm three reviews away from 100... come on!! lol Chocolate cake for all reviewers and a special hug for reviewer number 100._

_Now press the button..._


	18. Old Feelings and New Plans

**Okay... So, it has surely been longer than expected and no I have not abandoned the story... I have no real excuses... But here finally is the next chapter... **

**Thanks to Narcissa B Malfoy for all editing help, general encouragement and help in my fight against the woes of comma use.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

* * *

**Old Feelings and New Plans**

"Remember that time when your broom was bewitched green and silver?" I smirked at Oliver whose eyes widened in realisation.

"I knew you two had something to do with that!" Oliver was glaring at Ella and I, though a small smile was still playing across his perfect lips, bringing out his small dimples. _Sigh._

We were sitting in the drawing room talking about our Hogwarts years; those great few years. We were all still waiting for the Order of the Phoenix meeting to begin. We were waiting on McGonagall who hadn't arrived yet as she was having issues dealing with a rogue ghost that had entered Hogwarts and was scaring all the portraits. Fred had dubbed this assault on Hogwarts as the 'Great Un-dead Portrait Vendetta'. Somehow, this had made sense to the twins (and only the twins) who wouldn't let anyone call it anything else. Indeed, the Order had been productive in McGonagall's absence.

Most of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place had retired to the drawing room to wait out the end of the 'Great Un-dead Portrait Vendetta' besides Molly and Narcissa. They were both trying to prevent a disaster caused by Tonks' trying to help with dinner.

Back in the drawing room, Sirius sat in the far corner of the room reading _The Daily Prophet_ though I noticed he hadn't turned the page for about a half hour now. Not that I cared… _ahem._

Remus and Charlie were playing Wizard's Chess and it looked like Charlie kept losing. Well, he kept asking for a rematch. His attention didn't seem to be on the game. I knew him to be a great chess player and was the one that had taught Ron so that made no sense. No offence to Remus who I assume is a worthy chess opponent.

Fred and George had disappeared, not before mentioning something about turning a ferret into Hufflepuff colours. I had a feeling that's where Ginny was as well. I hoped they'd take a picture of ferret-Draco. That would definitely make for a lovely birthday present for Draco.

"Merlin, I miss Hogwarts." Oliver announced, breaking the silence that had descended.

"Don't we all?" Ella sighed dramatically.

"Things were_ much_ simpler." I added with a grumble. Which was when I felt Sirius' eyes on me. When I returned his gaze, his expression seemed soft, almost apologetic, not the hard glare that the newspaper had had to suffer through. Yep, things were definitely much simpler back in Hogwarts. I narrowed my eyes at Sirius, realising (rather belatedly, it seems), that I didn't have to put up with his crap. Raising his eyebrows slightly in what I presumed to be shock, he looked back down at his paper.

I was still glaring at Sirius when Ella nudged me. "So you and Sirius, aye?"

"What's this?" Oliver asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing important, Oliver. And sure, Ella… when pigs fly." I gave a pointed to look to her, hoping she'd get my message: _Shut the hell up! _But she was too interested in what was behind me.

"Oh, look. A flying pig." She smirked while Oliver laughed.

"Yes, yes. Very funny." I dismissed her, trying to get the conversation moving along in case someone else (named Sirius) overheard. But she was still pointing and Oliver was smirking in the general direction that Ella was pointing toward, so I turned around. And would you look at that… a flying pig.

"So, you and Sirius, aye?" She repeated, turning her attention back to me, but I was still staring at the pig. It had blonde hair and sharp features… if pigs could have sharp features. Fred and George were trailing behind the porker, wands raised. And then in came a very, very red, giggling Ginny.

"That's Draco!" I realised. At that, Ella, Oliver and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, Merlin! Who knew being in the Order could be this hilarious!" Oliver said, after gaining some composure.

The other men in the room looked curiously at Fred, George and Ginny, but they still hadn't pieced together what the twins were doing with a levitating pig. Brave Gryffindors they may be, but clearly if they plan on defeating the big bad Death Eaters perhaps these seasoned Order members need to start thinking like Slytherins… or at least like these three young Weasley's. Before anyone could say anything though, McGonagall burst into the room, looking quite dishevelled which in McGonagall terms, means the severe bun on her head was ever so slightly askew.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley! Honestly, after all these years you both still carry on battering on this poor young man." She then swiftly flicked her wand and pig-Draco fell to the floor with an _oink! _before transforming back to human-Draco. McGonagall then rounded on Sirius and Remus. "I expected more from you both. Letting these two run amuck while there are serious issues to be discussed! In the Headquarters, nonetheless!" Not waiting for a responseshe turned and all but disappeared out of the room. It was strange to see the two older men bow their heads in shame as McGonagall's words sunk in whereas Fred and George's only response was to share a smirk. Kids these days. No for the first, I wondered if the Twin's would have faired better in Slytherin.

"Looks like the meeting's about to start. Shall we?" Oliver said, getting up and offering a hand to both Ella and I. Such a gentleman. A cute, Quidditch star gentleman. Smiling, I grabbed his hand as he pulled us up. Ella began walking out as Oliver swung his arm around my shoulder. _Sigh. _My smile widened.

"I really do miss Hogwarts and you two crazy Slytherins!" Oliver said with a sigh. I heard what sounded like a scoff behind me, but I ignored it as Oliver and I walked toward the kitchen revelling in Oliver's gorgeous closeness. Yes… I am an Oliver Wood fangirl, one of many around the Quidditch watching world. Difference being, I've carried this torch since Hogwarts. _Sigh. _

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

The Order meeting had commenced in a fairly subdued manner. However it didn't seem like many of the members seated around the kitchen table were focusing on what was actually being said. While McGonagall updated us all on Hagrid's progress in convincing the centaurs to participate and join our side, Charlie sat staring at Ella with a slightly confused look. Ella on the other hand was looking pointedly away from Charlie. She was looking at McGonagall with what seemed like great concentration, except that her eyes were slightly glazed over.

Ginny still had the biggest smirk plastered across her face throughout the whole meeting while Draco glared daggers in her direction. Fred and George, as usual, were poking at some sort of contraption they were about to present to the Order.

And _I_ was seated next to Oliver. _Sigh. _And yes, I was unabashedly ogling him… Fortunately, he was very interested in what McGonagall had to say. Aww… he totally wants to be involved and do good and stuff and… _Sigh. _

"Sirius." McGonagall said suddenly, turning to the man sitting across from me and making me snap out of… well, my drooling. Turning to Sirius, our eyes met and I noticed he was watching me curiously. "Sirius." McGonagall said again, finally drawing his attention away from me. It was my turn to stare at him curiously. Why did he keep… watching me? It was unnerving. Last night proved he had nothing to say to me, yet he kept staring like a creep! My brow furrowed in confusion and frustration. While McGonagall spoke to Sirius, I couldn't help but wonder what in Merlin's name his problem was. Never had I met such a confusing man!

"Ouch!" I hissed as I was elbowed in the ribs. I turned my glare to the offending Oliver, only to be met by his concerned, warm eyes. _Sigh._

"Are you alright?" He whispered to me.

"I…umm… Yes." I whispered back, faltering a little as I smiled goofily. He smiled back (_sigh) _and returned his attention to McGonagall. My smile however faded as I heard McGonagall say my name.

"How is Ava's training coming along?" My eyes darted from the back of Oliver's head, to McGonagall, and then to Sirius. He smirked. The git! I could hear the younger people on the table all snigger, giggle and cough.

"Well… she's learnt quite a few things, I should say." He replied, that damned smirk only growing. Another round of sniggers, giggles, coughs and this time an "I'll bet" from Ella and a "Now, now children" from Molly.

Idiots.

"Is she ready to fight a Death Eater?" Sirius continued. "I'd say yes. Is she ready to fight in a battle where there is more than one Death Eater? I'm not sure. She knows many of the defensive and offensive spells… But I wouldn't be comfortable for her to be on the battlefield." McGonagall nodded curtly.

"I wonder _why_ he wouldn't be comfortable?" George, sporting a wicked grin, asked conspiratorially to Fred in a stage whisper. I narrowed my eyes at them while Ella and Ginny giggled and Draco gagged. Lovely bunch, this group….

"I think I should be able to manage now." I chimed in. I felt like I needed to have some sort of input; they were talking about _me_ after all. It was as if it wouldn't have made much of a difference at all had I not been in the room.

"I'm glad to hear that you shall be able to at least defend yourself, if… well. Mr. and Mr. Weasley. New products, I hear?" McGonagall asked, suddenly. Okay, I'm all trained and what not, but still I haven't been given a mission? It dawned on me then that I was still considered a threat to myself. Perhaps even a threat to the Order itself.

What good have I been to the Order? Even the Malfoy's were able to provide some inside information when they switched sides. I pouted and slumped in my seat.

Looking up, I saw Sirius give me a small sympathetic smile. I almost smiled back, but stopped myself. How could he possibly know what I was thinking? And anyway, he was still being an ass. So I turned away. Back to ogling Oliver it is, then, which I continued to do until I heard Ella's name called.

"Ella, have you managed to obtain the transfer?" McGonagall asked her. I turned to my dear best friend, thoroughly confused about what McGonagall was talking about. However, my confusion turned to suspicion with Ella's next words.

"I have." She flicked a nervous glance to me and my eyes narrowed. What hadn't she told me? "It's fine with my Department. They are actually quite happy to get international reptile samples."

"I'm glad to hear that. When shall you be ready to move to Romania?" McGonagall continued, all business-like while I had a slight aneurysm.

"Move? To _Romania_?!" I squeaked out, shocked. Ella winced.

"Ava-" Ella began apologetically, before McGonagall interrupted.

"She's to live with Charlie, on the pretence that they are engaged to be married, transferring to Romania to continue work for the Ministry… in reptilian research." She pursed her lips in what I presumed was either disgust or confusion. "There, they shall collect information about gathering threats for the Orderwhilst also drawing on international support for the Order." McGonagall explained to the whole room.

"But… _Romania?!" _I spluttered rather stupidly. My best friend was leaving for a whole other country… without me… and it'll be dangerous and… that's just not cool! Plus, she seemed to have known about this for a while. Why hadn't she mentioned it to me? I looked at her, upset and confused.

Ella sat with a worried gaze and sad frown. "I'm sorry." She mouthed. I nodded sadly. It was, after all, not about us, but about the Order; about the greater good and other such hero-crap.

"And Charlie will be there with her?" I asked, hoping that with at least two of them over there, the threat will lessen. Ella huffed at that particular question though.

"Yes, Ava. Don't worry, they will be a portkey away. And using Hermione's ingenious communication design, we'll all have a coin that will alert us if they are in danger or send any other important messages." Remus explained to me, understanding the worried nature of my question.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur as I sat slumped in my seat. I was thoroughly depressed. My best friend was leaving on a dangerous mission. I was barely fit for anything more than saving myself. My parents were still possibly trying to have me killed. And what was I doing? Sitting here ignoring one man whilst ogling another.

Yes. I need to get my priorities straight.

xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

We stared at each other. Both of us scared and a little angry. The silence seemed to stretch on.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know how to tell you!" Ella explained in one quick breath. "I was hoping I wouldn't _get_ the transfer." She ended with a pout. After the meeting, I had ignored mostly everyone and trudged to the library, trying to hide out in a high-backed armchair. I had curled up, ready to feel sorry for myself for the rest of the night. My plans were dashed, however, when I realised that Ella had followed me in and sat down on a couch across from me.

"It's okay. I'm not angry." I replied with an answering pout.

"But you're upset."

"No, I'm not." I mumbled, fully aware I sounded like a petulant child.

"For a Slytherin, you're a horrible liar."

"Oh, shut up. So you're leaving soon?"

"End of the week…"

"Wow, _that _soon. I'll miss you."

"I know. Trust me, living with Charlie is not going to be a walk in the park. Well… unless the park has a number of Whomping Willow trees around." She said with a sigh, slumping into the couch.

"So this is why you two have been acting weird around each other."

"We have not been weird!"

"For a Slytherin, you're a horrible liar." I mimicked her earlier sentiment.

"Well, fine! It _is_ I don't have a crush on him anymore." She explained with a huff. She hated to admit her old Hogwarts-era crush, especially because it amounted to nothing in the form of him making out with a random Ravenclaw in front of her. "I don't want him getting the wrong idea."

"You do realise he's probably aware that you are over him? Over a crush from quite a few years back?"

She said nothing.

"You are over him, right?"

Still nothing.

"Ella?" I tried, again.

"Yes! I'm over him. The same way you're over Oliver, okay?"

I sat back, not having expected _that_ answer. "Wow."

"Oh, shut up! And now I have to live with him! Alone!"

I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped. "Oh, this shall be interesting! I'm just sad I won't be there to witness it." Ella glared and me and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You are cruel." She said standing up. I winked at her then got up and hugged her.

"We have a few more days together, at least." I said.

"I'll be here as often as I can. But I best be off now." She replied before walking over to the door. "See you tomorrow."

I waved her goodbye and sat back into my chair. I picked up a random book and started reading it, not really wanting to go talk with the rest of the people currently occupying the house. After a quarter of an hour, I heard the door open. Looking up, I saw Sirius enter.

At first he didn't notice me, but stopped dead once he had.

"Oh. Sorry." Was all he said. Then strangely, he looked around the library. "Where's that Wood character?"

"What?" After not having anything to say to me for so long, _that's _all he could come up with?

"That Scottish kid. Burly. Seen hanging off you at every moment. You_ certainly_ must know what I'm talking about." His voice dripped with venom. What the hell!

"You mean Oliver? I don't know where he went after the meeting. And what in Merlin's name do you mean by asking me in such a manner?" I shot back, rising from my chair and dropping my book where it lay forgotten by my feet.

"Don't act all innocent and doe-eyed, you snake!"

"Excuse me?" I hissed. And no, the irony was not lost on me.

"You're throwing yourself at this… _boy_ how long after you kissed me?" He said 'boy' as if it were an insult. Not the point, though.

"I. Kissed. _You_?" I seethed icily. "Grindelwald roll in his grave! You kissed me! And aren't you forgetting? The kiss never even happened!" _According to you, _I added to myself.

"I-" He broke off and took a step back. The lights must have been playing tricks because for a moment there he looked hurt. That is, for a whole second before he went back to his cold demeanour. He really should have been in Slytherin. "You're right. It didn't happen."

And with that he _sauntered off. _Head held high.

The ass.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know by reviewing!! Cake for all! :D **

**Ignore any spelling/grammar/punctuation issues... I was more concerned this time with just getting the story up :D**


End file.
